The Fisherman, the Nerd, and the Cowboy
by x silhouette dreams x
Summary: Chelsea is dealing with the pressure of Denny and Elliot making her choose one of them. But the truth- Chelsea likes neither! In the end, will she end up falling for someone else entirely? R&R. chelseaxvaughn :D
1. The Undecided Decision

One

I watched as I walked the paved roads of the islands and everyone threw me smiles. I would just smile back, feeling this great success inside me begin to burst. I did it. I collected all of the sun stones, and I raised all of the islands.

The only problem was that, since I was so completely determined to raise these islands, none of personal life ever squeezed through. So I was single, lonely, and without a family.

But I had an issue on my hands anyways that was going to be resolved…later.

I walked around to be praised by several more people praise me. I ran into Taro, who had the biggest grin slung heavily across his face. He held his large head high and said, "Chelsea, I'm very proud of you. I remember when I first taught you how to farm, you were this amateur that I almost lost hope in. But you didn't. I'm glad to say that you have really given the Sunshine Islands something to remember. You'll go down in history, Chelsea, we can promise you that."

I blushed at how many times he had commented me. I softly said, "Thank you", as he bowed his head and continued walking. I looked around, and sped back up to Ranch Island, back up to my home, before I could interact with anyone else.

I ran into my house and slammed the door, and looked at the envelopes that sat on my bed. I crept over to them, to see my name scribbled on both of them as if my name meant the world to whoever read it. One envelope was blue, and the other one was white. I sat beside the two envelopes and looked out the window. The sun was slowly dipping down, below the horizon. I really had to decide. I told them to wait until after I collected the sun stones. I told them the night I collected them all, and raised all of the islands, we would meet at the Café when the sky reached its first minute of darkness. And being late winter, the sun was bound to set fast.

I quickly looked at the two envelopes sitting beside me, and finally decided to open them, and read them.

_Dear Chelsea,_

_I know you must hate getting this in a letter, I mean, after all, we live on the same island for crying out loud. But I could never bring myself to say it to you in person, not after all of the hard work you've been doing to make everyone else on this island happy again._

_I just wanted to tell you that you're an amazing friend. And that…I want to be more._

_That may sound surprising, but, I can't control my feelings. I like you. A lot. And I want us to have something._

_And…and I hope you feel something, too._

_Elliot_

I placed that letter down, feeling the same reaction I had when I first read it- nervous, guilty, pained. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, as I slowly pulled out the letter from the blue envelope.

I saw the messy ink and the smudges. It still smelt like sea water and fish. I smirked slightly to myself, as I began to read it, feeling guilt strike me the minute I read my name.

_**Chelsea,**_

_**You've been around for a long while now, and it almost seems like you've been here from the start. But what I wanted to say to you was that I really like you.**_

_**Like, a lot.**_

_**I know we always seemed to be more than friends, and I tried my best to keep it that way, but I couldn't. Not anymore.**_

_**So here it is, flat out, and in ink; I like you. I really, really like you, and I would really love it if we became more than friends…a couple.**_

_**I hope you can sense whatever's between us, because I surely can.**_

_**Denny**_

I sighed loudly as I placed that letter on top of Elliot's. So as you can see, this was my dilemma; my two closest guy friends easily become my two closest guy friends who have _crushes_ on me. What do I make of that?

I watched as the last bit of the sun began to travel its way beneath the ocean. I grunted loudly to myself, as I picked myself up, and dragged myself to Sprout Island.

Once I passed the bridge onto Verdure Island, I saw the strange cowboy walking around aimlessly on the island. He had silver hair and black hat. A mysterious black hat.

I always knew he was around, but I never really noticed him. I mean, I knew his name was Vaughn, and he even gave me a sun stone once, but, that was it. No conversation. At all.

But now that the island raising is out of my mind, he had a certain mystery behind him that I wanted to uncover. I loved puzzles. So maybe…maybe Vaughn was just like an unsolved puzzle.

Was it really my job to solve it though?No, of course not. We never even interacted enough. He probably felt the strange heat of my eyes staring at him, because after several long seconds, he snapped his body to face me. I felt embarrassed for looking at him the way I did, so I kind of just looked away. But when I looked back, he was still staring at me, nothing written on his face.

"What?" he snapped at me.

I was a little taken aback by his comment, but I just shook my head and said, "Nothing. Sorry."

And he just gripped the front of his hat and turned himself around. He continued his way around, wherever the night breeze led him to go.

He only came on Mondays and Tuesdays, and most of the time, people didn't mind. He seemed to always be one who never liked people.

"That's why he's the animal guy of the islands," Julia told me once. "He says that animals are just easier to be around."

So I took that for understanding, I guess. I watched as the boat arrived and took him somewhere no one would ever know.

But I was brought back into reality, and I remembered; I had a decision to make.

I dragged my feet through the isolated town, until I crossed the other bridge onto Sprout Island. I saw the Café, and I slowly walked in.

They weren't here yet.

So I sat myself down, and tried to calm myself. I tried to think of the good things in my life. I had great friends, a great life. But two of my best friends liked me more than I liked them.

And they were forcing me to _choose_.

Finally, I saw the door wiggle before it opened slowly. And there they both were, side by side, walking, staring right at me. I could read it in their eyes; they wanted me. But could they read in my eyes I didn't want either of them?

As they sat down in the chairs on the other side of the table, I saw Denny quickly flash a disgusted look at Elliot. He then faced me, allowing me to speak.

And the first thing I said was the first thing that came to my mind.

"You two aren't being really great friends."

And both of their faces fell instantly, loosing all hope. I just leaned back in my chair, my arms now folded, staring through them.

"What do you mean?" Elliot said, whimpering.

"I mean," I now leaned forward, gripping the edges of the table, "you guys are being awful friends. Because you're making me choose."

"But you promised you'd choose one of us," Denny shot back.

"Maybe I did," I tried to calm my voice, "but I have no decision."

"So, let me get this straight," Denny was sounding a bit irritated, "we all joined here so that you could tell us that you don't want _either of us_?"

"Not exactly," I gnawed at my lip.

_What do you mean 'not exactly'? That _is_ why you brought them here, right?_ I said to myself.

"I need more time to…think."

"You said you'd have an answer," Elliot said, his eyes pleading.

"I did." I admitted to the ceiling. "And here's my answer." I looked straight at both of them. "I'll fall for whoever I do. But right now I have no one in particular."

"But wait," Denny started, some hope revealing at his lightened face, "you _will _choose one of us when you figure it out?"

At that point, I was on my feet, staring down at the two boys. I just took in a large amount of air, and breathed out, "I can't guarantee that."

Before another word could be spoken, I darted out of the Café, and went home to sleep on everything I had just said.

* * *

"Can't we talk somewhere else?" I begged her.

"Elliot's not even in here," Natalie said, taking my hand, calming me. "Relax."

"I can't," I said, slamming my head on her table. "I feel awful."

"Why do you feel awful?" Lanna, who was also sitting at the table, said. "You did absolutely nothing wrong to them."

"But I promised them I'd choose, and I broke that promise."

"Chelsea," Natalie said softly, "you can't keep a promise you don't know you can keep. So what if you didn't fall for my brother or Denny?"

"_I_ care. _I_ know how much they want me. _I_ know how much they feel. And _I _know I lied," I said, lifting my head from underneath my arm.

We were sitting peacefully in Natalie's home. Every now and then I would scan the house to see if Elliot would magically appear to make my horrible stomach ache worse. Or every time the door opened and closed, I looked behind me in agony, to see if it were him walking through. But every time the door opened, it was just Felicia, their mother, walking in and out, collecting food from the islands. It was torture.

There was a knock at the door. My stomach flipped in terror as I slowly creaked my head toward the door. Natalie shot up and opened the door just a tad. She let out a breath and turned back to me.

"It's Julia."

I smiled as Natalie opened the door all the way, letting Julia entered. She knew what was happening to me as well, and she sat down at the empty seat of the fourth side of the square table.

These were my three best friends. Natalie, Lanna, and Julia. Without them, I would be nothing.

"How's she doing?" Julia asked Natalie and Lanna, as if I couldn't hear.

"Not too well," Natalie leaned her head on her fragile hand. "She's thinking too deeply into it."

"Am not!" I barked back at Natalie, who sat across from me.

"We keep trying to tell her that it's not her fault," Lanna said like an innocent school girl.

"But it is," I whined to her, who was on my right.

"How long has she been like this?" Julia wondered.

"All morning," Natalie sighed.

"Am I invisible?" I asked, but I may as well have been asking the wall on the other side of the room.

Julia looked over at me and placed her warm hand on my shoulder. She smiled small, and said, "Sorry Chels."

"What do I do?" I cried to them.

"How about you guys come over?" Julia suggested. "We could talk about your problems, maybe boys…" She smiled hugely wide and said, "let's have a sleepover!"

"Great idea!" Lanna poked at my arm. "A night with the girlies! Eek! I'm so excited now!"

"I don't know-"

"Chelsea."

I looked at Natalie, who was seriously looking at me. She finally showed a small hint of a smile and said, "You're going."

I finally smiled a little bit myself, and huffed out, "Fine."

"Great!" Julia popped, grabbing my hand. "Come over at around five tonight, okay?"

"Okay!" Lanna agreed, still bouncing around in her seat.

* * *

When I was finally able to get out of Natalie's house, I noticed it was raining. I felt I had nowhere to go in the rain. So I did on days I usually did when it rained; I went to Meadow Island.

So I walked down to the dock and asked Kirk politely if he could take me there. Without sudden hesitation, he told me to hop in, and he started the motor boat immediately as I placed myself inside. I watched as he led us toward the island, and released us at the dock. I saw the shrine straight ahead, but, I saw another familiar face.

Vaughn.

My feet, suddenly controlled, walked straight up to him. Several times, I told myself to stop moving. But I never did, and next thing I knew, I was right behind him.

Until he turned around to look at me.

Once again, his eyes, his face, read absolutely nothing. I tried looking up at him, but his hat was too far down that I barely saw his ianthine eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he wondered.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked him back.

"Just leave me to my business," he turned his back on me.

I wasn't too sure what to do at that point. We weren't friends, so I couldn't talk to him as if he were one. But I was curious. Why was he always like this? Why does he refuse to talk to me?

To anyone?

"Okay," I said, backing up a little bit.

I went to the opposite side of the island, facing the ocean. I watched as he sat down now. I mimicked him. I turned over my shoulder to see if he would ever look at me.

He did once or twice, but after several times of looking, all I saw was his back, and his soaking silver hair.

After about a half hour of sitting in silence, and sending several glares at the cowboy, I finally came to my feet. I squished through the flooded grass of the island and crossed to Vaughn. When I was right behind him, he didn't bother to look at me. I stood above him, just staring down at him, watching as he would blink every few minutes, seeing his eyes. His gorgeous eyes.

I finally just took in a breath, and quietly said, "See you later, Vaughn."

And I walked away, back to Kirk's boat. I smirked at him, and hopped in his boat, as he brought me back to Verdure Island.

When I stepped off, I ran into Lanna, who was singing along the beach. When she saw me step off of Kirk's boat and onto the dock, she smiled up at me.

"Oh, so that's where you've gone!" she squealed. "Aren't you excited for later tonight?"

I nodded at her, watching as her hair blew into her face. She had beautifully long, golden blonde. She spit it out of her mouth, her face scrunching, as she scratched it out of her face. She put on her warm face again, smiling wide. I nodded at her, laughing a bit by her little hair performance.

"So excited, Lanna."

She jumped a bit in place, and ran towards me, jumping up to give me a hug. I fell a little bit backwards, stumbling. I just laughed by how easily elated she can become.

"It's going to be so much fun, I guarantee it, Chelsea."


	2. Midnight Appearence

Two

I lugged my bag full of pajamas and tomorrow's working clothes, along with a toothbrush, a sleeping bag, and my pillow. I knocked on Julia's door, and she answered as if she were standing next to the doorway for an hour, desperately waiting for someone to come. But I saw past Julia's slim shoulders, and Natalie and Lanna had already arrived, and were preparing their sleeping spots. Julia smiled at me from the outside as she cheerfully said, "Chelsea! Gosh, we were getting so nervous that you weren't going to show up. Come in, come in!"

I passed Julia and entered her home. I laid my sleeping bag in between Natalie and Lanna. We were in a circle, all of our heads facing inward.

"Okay, so, who's on everyone's minds?" Julia crossed her legs.

"What do you mean?" Natalie laughed, all of us sitting on top of our sleeping bags.

"Oh, you know. Who's everyone liking these days, hm?" she squeaked.

"Natalie, you start," Lanna smiled devilishly at her.

Natalie smirked in disapproval, quickly throwing Lanna a deathly glare. She looked at all three of us in terror. "Promise not to tell?"

We all put our pinkies in the center of our circle and linked them all at once. We then put full attention back on Natalie.

She tried so many times to spit it out. Every time she opened her mouth, she just hoped that the name would roll off her tongue. She sat there, struggling, when Lanna, of all people, got extremely impatient and irritated. "Spit it out, already!"

"It's Mark, okay!" she literally spit, causing all of us to go into a dead silence.

We looked at each other, and laughed. Her nose scrunched and her nostrils flared.

"What's so funny?" she asked, infuriated.

"I thought you'd say something like…_Pierre_ or Will or something!" I blurted.

"We all knew about you two!" Julia squeaked. "It was so obvious."

"It…was?" she mumbled, pushing her red locks behind her ear nervously. We all saw her blush in embarrassment.

"Totally," I said. "We just thought you'd throw us off with something totally out of the blue."

"Oh." She squinted her eyes with a large smile. "Glad to know you guys don't think that it's silly that I like him."

"Of course not!" Lanna exclaimed.

"What kind of friends would we be if we made fun of that?" Julia threw a hand out at her.

She continued to smile. "Alright, Julia, you go."

"Erm…okay." She took in a short breath and faced me directly. Her baby blue eyes sunk into me, piercing me. "It's been killing me for weeks. I'm just so happy you don't like him back."

I was stunned. "What? Who?"

That was when she closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the expression on my face. "I like…Elliot."

That was when I seriously felt my heart stop beating for a good thirty seconds. We all just sat there, bewildered, amazed even.

Julia- the beautiful, revealing, spunky wild girl likes Elliot- the nerdy shy boy?

At first, no one spoke. Natalie, Lanna, and I all just stared at each other, because Julia's eyes were still strapped shut. Natalie had on the most horrifying expression though. She had a look of surprise, disgust, and even relief. It hit her so terribly that I saw her fingertips begin to shake. When I went to go hold Natalie's hand to keep her from freaking so much, that was when she exploded. She exploded like a shaken soda bottle that's top had finally been removed from the neck.

"_What? _Did you just say _Elliot? My brother?_" Natalie almost screamed.

Julia peeked from her right eye to see Natalie's face as red as my bandana.

"Yes…?" she squeaked, so silently, so softly, that I barely heard it.

"_Why did you never-_" Natalie was about to go on her rampage, but I quickly grabbed one of her hands, which immediately caused her to stop. She looked at me, and nodded her head. When Julia noticed the screaming stopped, she opened her eyes fully, trying to see if she could still breathe.

"Is everything alright?" Mirabelle stormed into the room.

"Everything is fine," Julia assured her. "Just a little…issue. But it's all okay."

"Alright," she smiled sweetly. It mirrored Julia's exactly. "I'll be in the back doing laundry, so I won't be able to hear you. If you need anything, just call Vaughn, okay?""Alright," Julia smiled, rolling her eyes. "But I doubt Vaughn would want to help us with anything."

"Wait, Vaughn's here?" I wondered.

"Yeah." Julia narrowed her eyes on me. "Why?"

I raised my eyebrows and tried to stop my heart from hammering into my so hard. I just shook my head and said, "No reason."

Natalie, looking a little bit unsure of the recent event, quickly moved on. "Okay, go Lanna."

"I'm being totally and completely honest to you guys," Lanna assured, making large hand movements to make sure we were understanding her. "But there is absolutely _no_ guy in my life right now."

"Are you kidding?"

"Seriously?"

"What?"

We all said those phrases at once, and Lanna just a little shaken to hear us all react in that way. I tried to keep back a smile when I spit out, "That is utter bull!"

"What?" she said, staring at me strangely. "It is not!"

"Oh, okay then," Natalie chuckled.

"You know this is a circle, and we all swore we wouldn't tell anyone," Julia said, trying to get her to spill in the most soothing way possible. "We won't tell."

"There is seriously no one you guys!" Lanna tried to laugh. "I'm being totally true to you."

As Julia and Natalie gave in, I could see it in her brown eyes that she did _too_ like someone, she just didn't want us to know who. I wouldn't bug her now, not in front of Natalie and Julia. But sometime soon, I'd have to talk to her in private. To get the details out of her.

"Hey, where can I change to get into pajamas?" I wondered.

"Oh, the bathroom's straight that way, and keep going right. Just go all the way down, and then make a left."

I nodded and followed where to go. I pulled my pajamas out and saw the door all the way at the end nervously close. Puzzled and curious, I crept toward the door all the way down. I slowly pushed it open. The more it opened the more nervous I got. At some point I had my eyes closed I was scared to look inside. But I kept pushing the door open, hoping that I wouldn't get sliced into a million pieces by some psychopathic murderer.

"You could always knock."I jumped in place, the breath taken right out of me. I didn't scream, but I was close to. When I opened my eyes, Vaughn was standing right there in the doorway. I held my free hand to my chest, panting. He stared down at me, smirking a little, seeming amused by my fright.

"What was that for? You scared me!" I angrily whispered.

"When I see random people opening my door, then there's something I have to do about it," he grouched at me.

I crossed my arms and said, "I'm not random. We know each other."

"Do we?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Well…not like that of course. But we know each other's names."

"That's not enough to make you someone I know."

"No, I guess not."

"Good, then it's settled."

He was about to shut his door, when I quickly stopped him. I gripped the white door to make sure it stayed open, so I could see his face. I narrowed my eyes on him, as he just rolled his and angrily grumbled, "What?"

"Were you spying on us?" I asked seriously.

"Why would I spy on you?" he responded coldly.

I breathed, and said, "You were eavesdropping, weren't you."

He shrugged his shoulders, slowly closing the door, and at the last second, he smirked, as if I've been played out. My mouth went agape as his door came to a full close. I crossed my arms and stormed into the bathroom to get changed.

When I got out, I walked over to the other girls who looked up.

"'Bout time," Natalie said, eyeing me. "Why'd it take you so long?"

"Sorry," I first apologized, crossing my legs and looking at the girls. "Just talked a little bit before."

"With who?" Lanna wondered. "Mirabelle?"I gulped, knowing this was going to be an odd answer. I played with my thumbs and fixated my seating so I was just slightly more comfortable- because I felt really uncomfortable now. I mumbled, "Vaughn."

"Vaughn? Did she say Vaughn?" Julia asked.

"I heard Vaughn," Natalie agreed.

"Why were you talking to Vaughn?" Julia wondered, just slightly puzzled about the fact of why he would talk to anyone.

"Well, good news gals, he was eavesdropping, and he knows everything we said before."

I shrugged my shoulders, holding a smile on my face, but a fake smile. It was more like a this-is-really-going-to-suck-for-you smile. And I saw Julia's and Natalie's faces quickly fall, knowing that it was them who were in deep trouble.

"He knows that…" Julia babbled.

"And that I like…" Natalie also seemed to jumble her words.

I sighed, and saw as the two began to fall apart ever so slightly. I tried to calm them, when Julia declared, "Okay, secret time done! Good night everyone!"

We all mumbled 'good-night' as Julia scurried over to the wall and flipped the switch, causing the lights to burn slowly to darkness. And it didn't seem like long when we all drifted quickly into a nice sleep.

* * *

I woke up, feeling my throat dry and parched. I looked around to see the three other girls fast asleep, as well as the rest of the world. I quickly tossed and turned to try and find a clock. When I finally saw one, it read 11:34pm. So it was early. _Really_ early. And I was now wide awake and extremely thirsty.

I quickly squirmed out of my sleeping bag, trying to make the smallest noise. When I was finally up on my feet, I tip toed to the kitchen, and then to the kitchen sink.

That was when I bumped into another human body.

I almost flipped out, knowing some other human body was awake. When my vision tried to see him through the thick darkness, it was Vaughn.

"V-Vaughn?" I wondered, rubbing my eyes. "You're awake?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow's Wednesday. I have to leave," he spoke to me flatly.

"Why do you always have to leave?" I wondered to him.

"Why do you care?" he coldly responded, brushing past me, bumping my shoulder.

I just looked at him, as he pulled a carton of milk out of the refrigerator and poured it into a tall glass.

I just blew some hair out of my face, and then moved him out of the way so that I could reach for a cup in the cupboard. "I _care_ because I'm curious." I quickly looked over my shoulder to see him staring right at me. "You said you don't call anybody someone you know unless you know them, right? Well I'm getting to know you."

"Well shouldn't you be getting to know Elliot or Denny?" he smirked, as I died a little inside.

He pushed past me so he could put the milk away. I bumped into him as I went to the sink to pour some water.

"I already know them really well," I said, my breath shaken. "They're my best guy friends, after all. But no one else. I know them well."

"Aren't you going to have to choose one in the end?" he wondered, now just leaning on the edge of the counter.

I hopped on it, sitting, as we both drank our glasses of liquid. I looked at him and sighed. "Yeah, but…wait, are you questioning me?"

He widened his eyes and said, "No. I have to make a boat."

He quickly got up and grabbed the bag he left near his bedroom door. He chugged the rest of the milk and placed the glass in the sink. I watched as he stormed out of the door, not leaving a sound.

And I just sat there, on the counter, watching as he exited the island for another six days. I guess Monday will be the next time I talk to him.

I just sat there, the cool counter calming my blood, and I sipped the rest of my water in silence.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was on cold wood and Mirabelle was standing over me. She had her hands on her hips and she had a small grin hidden underneath. I looked like a mess. She saw my eyes batting open as she said, "Fall asleep on the floor?"

"Sorry," I said, standing up. "I got thirsty last night and I think I just passed out down here. Really sorry Mirabelle."

Her face released tension easily as she flicked a hand and said, "Oh, it's alright, dear. Come now, the girls are awake."

She led me over to the other girls who were talking and laughing. When they saw me, they all smirked, and crossed their arms.

"This one fell asleep on the kitchen floor, but she's alright, I presume?" she looked at me to see if she was correct.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I nodded.

She released grip on my arm and walked in the other room. I looked at the girls and Natalie said, "Did you get drunk or something last night? Or did you just get up and refuse to come back and join us?"

The girls giggled at the jokes.

"Ha-ha, so funny," I sat down where my sleeping bag was. "I just got thirsty, so I got a drink and fell asleep on the floor."

"Oh, so you _did_ get drunk," Natalie winked.

"No," I playfully pushed her, but enough to make her fall backwards slightly. The girls laughed. "I got some water. But I was really tired."

"What time did you wake up, anyways?" Julia wondered.

"At around 11:30-ish. Why?" I cocked my head.

Julia looked at me strangely, and said, "Did you see…"

She didn't finish. She was waiting for me to. And suddenly, it clicked. Vaughn and I talked. As in, had an actual conversation. Of course there was some bumping and shoving and shoulder-hitting, but we talked. And it was…kind of nice.

"Did I see…Vaughn?" I wondered.

"You did?" Julia scooted closer to me. "You saw him leave?"

"Well…" I clenched my teeth. "I did see him, yes. But we also talked a little bit."

"You _talked_?" Lanna sprung forward.

"Twice in one day," Natalie looked at me.

I was getting nervous being around all of the pressure and the eyes and the confused faces that they were feeding me. I quickly got up from my place. "I have to…go. My crops and my animals need me. We'll catch up!"

I quickly grabbed my bag, and darted out of her house, even if I was still in pajamas. I didn't want them to be down my neck. We just talked, and that was all.

Nothing more. Nothing less.


	3. First Drink

Three

It was Sunday night, and I was outside on Sprout Island fishing. I knew the worst was to come when I heard footsteps come my way. I already knew whose they were. I was too afraid to look beside me and see a cocky fisherman try and catch my eye.

"Mind if I fish here?" Denny asked politely.

I shrugged and mumbled, "I guess."

He sighed and looked at me, and he grabbed my shoulders so that I was facing him as well. "Look, Chelsea, I know you have to do your 'thinking' thing, but can we pretend we're still friends in the meantime? I hate seeing you like this around me. I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

I shook him off my shoulders, and rolled my eyes around my head with my eyelids squeezed shut. I took in another few breaths, trying to gain the energy to say what I was going to.

"Denny, you don't know how badly I wish we could go back to 'just being friends'. But honestly, after all of this, the letters, the choosing, the thinking- I don't think I could do that!"

Denny looked startled, even hurt. Of course I would never hurt him purposely, because deep inside, he was still my friend after all. But it almost felt awkward being around him. He had a great smile, great hair, and of course, his cute little pet Popper, but, when I looked at him. I didn't see a friend. I saw someone who wanted more. Who would do anything his beating heart desired to get what he wanted. I could read it all over his face. From his eyes, to his wiggled nose, even to his lips. They were in a crooked smile, but almost seeming as if they were puckering, waiting for me to just lean in and give it to him.

But of course, I wasn't going to do that.

Denny, finally soaking in what I said to him, had nodded and responded, "I totally get you, Chelsea. And…I just want to say that…well, I'm sorry we put this upon you. What kind of friends are we, making you choose between your two best guy friends? This is totally unfair to you. And, I'm going to come flat out and apologize. Because I care for you so much that I hate to see you like this."

I smiled, because he meant every word he spoke. I quickly stepped up to him, and kissed him on his cheek. I hugged him after the split second my lips touched with his cheek, happy that he cared so much. To me, that kiss was nothing. But I began to wonder, as I held him, if he felt some strange electrical connection as I did that. I began to think so when Denny almost hesitated to hug back because he seemed so stiff. I finally pulled away, and Denny, surprised, felt his cheek. His face lightened up, as if he had some nasty scar on the side of his face that had finally been healed. He looked at me square in the eye, seeing the enthusiasm overwhelm him.

"Chelsea…" he spoke, still caught up.

"Denny," I put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked to see my fragile hand on his shoulder, almost seeming as if I were the touch of the angel. His face continued to glow the more I touched him.

"Denny," I repeated, "that was just a thank you. Not a I'm-slowly-falling-for-you kiss. Okay?"

He nodded, his eyes loosing the smallest hope that filled them. The dark clouds in his eyes once again filled it, almost making him depressed. I put both hands on his shoulders now, and hugged him again. I then whispered in his ear, "The second hug is for being a great friend."

After I whispered that, I felt his arms wrap around me too, embracing the hug. I finally let go of Denny, and, noticing the time, headed off back to Ranch Island, and to my bed to prepare for the next Monday morning.

* * *

I woke up to hear an immediate knock on my door. I murmured a few curses to myself, waking up earlier than usual, so I slumped to the door and wearily opened it.

There, on the other side, was Lanna, awake as a bird, screeched, "Guess what's in a week?"

I rubbed my eyes, noticing the clock. 5:49am. Thanks a bunch, Lanna.

"Urm…what?"

"The _Starry Night Festival!_" she squealed, probably waking up all of the islands.

I squeezed my eyes shut in tired annoyance. I groaned loudly, imagining the hurt, distressed look on Lanna's face. When I opened my eyes, there it was, just as my mind painted it.

"I'm sorry Lanna," I apologized in a groggy tone. "Why does it matter to me, though?"

"Because," she poked at my arm, "maybe you'll start to see who you like. It's supposed to be a very romantic festival. You can see who your feelings lean more toward. Hm?"

I smiled, my brain still trying to boot up from sleep mode. "Thank you for the valuable information, Lanna. I'm really tired though, so, I'm going to go back to sleep. Okay?"

She nodded, and said, "Mhm, totally understand! We can't all be early birds. Sorry to wake you at such an early hour."

I flicked my hand at her, pushing away the thought. My eyes were closed, feeling myself drowsily begin to sleep standing. "Don't worry about it Lanna. See you around."

She smiled and skipped away, as I slammed the door and trudged back to bed. I slipped in, and smiled sweetly in being in the warm comfort of my bed.

And as much as I wanted to sleep, I really couldn't. My mind began to wander, and I thought about the several conversations I've had with Vaughn.

Sometimes, he's cold, and a wall is built up around him. But other times, he'll just keep talking, until I bring up the fact that he keeps asking and answering questions. Just like when we were talking at around midnight at Julia's house.

"_Aren't you going to have to choose one in the end?"_

"_Yeah, but…wait, are you questioning me?"_

"_No. I have to make a boat."_

He took it back so quickly, as if our previous conversation hadn't even occurred. And I will admit, it hurt, it really did, knowing that he was going 'out of character'. But there is something good in him. I could feel it.

Why was I thinking so deeply in it, anyways? Vaughn and I weren't even friends. We were two companions. That was all.

And on that note, I fell back asleep.

* * *

I woke up at ten, feeling refreshed. But once again, there was a knock on my door. A little bit more irritated, I walked up to the door, and opened it slowly, expecting Lanna on the other side.

But I was wrong.

On the other side of the door was Vaughn, holding a silver chain in his gloved hand. He extended that hand toward me and said, "I found it on the beach. I looked inside, and, I think it's yours."

I quickly felt to see if the necklace was around my neck, and it wasn't. My stomach created a pit when I felt an open neck, but graciously took the necklace that was in Vaughn's hand. I saw it, and took it immediately. I stared at it in awe. It was a silver heart, very plain and simple, although it was outlined with a pattern of rubies and diamonds. On the outside said _I love you_ in fancy script writing. I looked inside to see two faces I loved very much.

My mother's. My father's.

I held the necklace to my heart, and looked up at Vaughn, who had the smallest smirk on his grin. "Vaughn…thank you."

"Of course." His grin quickly dropped. "Don't be expecting it too often though."

And with that, he quickly turned himself around and headed back onto Verdure Island. I smiled widely until I saw him disappear past the bridge, and off of Ranch Island.

_He cares about me_, my heart sped up, _if he didn't, he wouldn't have brought back this necklace to me. He wouldn't have…_

I finally put the necklace back around my neck. My heart felt warmed and I was happy. I left my house and did all my chores. When I was done with the watering, a few of the harvesting, and animal feeding, I hurried myself onto Verdure Island to talk to a few of my closest friends. I instantly saw Natalie talking to Elliot, but when she saw me, she basically pushed him out of the way and ran up to me.

"Hey!" she screamed.

I stepped back, nervous for whatever she was going to talk to me about.

"Chelsea!" she said. "This morning, I saw Vaughn go up to your barn. What was up with that?"

"Oh." I gnawed at my lip. "He just returned my necklace."

I felt up my neck until my fingertips touched the cold metal. I felt safe knowing it was with me.

"Vaughn? _Vaughn._ Did a _good deed?_" Natalie almost burst into hysterics. But she held it back, holding my shoulder tightly. "Mhm, okay. Did Lanna tire you out when she visited you early this morning?"

"Well…wait. You knew about that?"

"Oh." Natalie bit at the corner of her lip, staring at everything but me. "Julia and I put her up to that. We knew she'd do it, too."

I sighed, wishing I was back in my comfy bed. "Thanks, Nat. _So_ much."

"Chelsea, we all just want what's best for you," Natalie said, now gripping both of my shoulders. "We all love you so much. We just want you to be happy."

"I _am_ happy," I lied, and she knew it. "Of course, if I could just find love on my own without the pressure of Denny and your brother, then, I'd be even happier."

Natalie laughed and said, "Even when you're not in the best of moods, you can always joke, can't you?"

I hugged her quickly, and said, "Love you so much, Natalie."

She just winked and softly said, "Right back at you, Chels."

I walked away, quickly to be stopped by Elliot. I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to either him _or_ Denny at the moment. But obviously I had to be spoken to, because no matter how many times I tried to walk away, Elliot keep reaching out to me. I finally turned around and said, "Yes?""Look, I know you may or may not want to talk to me," Elliot started, "but I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Starry Night Festival with me?"I felt heartbroken. I hated to keep him waiting, but now this too? Doesn't he know that right now I just need to be _away_ from him and Denny?

"Elliot, I'd love to," his face lit up, "but right now, I can't do this. I can't go back and forth between you and Denny."

"But don't you want to see who-"

"-I like more?" I finished for him. He nodded, and I sighed. "Elliot, I've been living here for…so long now. I know how both of you think, act, basically function. All I need to do right now is some deep thinking."

"I…understand," he said sullenly.

"Look, Elliot, I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt you, or Denny. I love you both. Just…let me deal with this, okay?"

He nodded. But before I could give him a hug or do anything, he just walked away, like a lone puppy. And I felt guilt strike me once again.

I walked away, trying my best not to think about it. I walked into Julia's home to see her sweeping the floor. Mirabelle was working, and Julia just looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, Chelsea," Julia smiled warmly. "Coffee? It's freshly brewed."

"Yes please," I slouched.

Julia poured the coffee into the white cup, and she brought it over to me. She scanned my face and said, "Are you okay?""Elliot asked me to the Starry Night Festival." I looked up at her. "Said no."

"Aw, Chelsea," Julia sat across from me. "I'm so sorry, love."

"You should ask him," my mind clicked. "Just to see what happens. And hey, maybe he might start to forget about me…?"

She smiled and giggled innocently. "Well, maybe. I'll think about it the next few days. But for right now…"

I sipped down the rest of my coffee. "I'd love to talk, but I'm going to go make some extra money. Talk tomorrow?"

Julia, just a little shaken at the fact I was leaving so soon, nodded. "Okay. Tomorrow!"

I shot out of my seat, and continued to walk around the islands.

* * *

I walked into the Café to see Vaughn sitting at a table alone, drinking a glass of wine. He stared at the wall. Without thinking, I walked over and sat on the other side of the cloth table. He turned to face me, and when he saw me, I swear I saw him sigh and roll his eyes.

"Did you just…"

"Yes."

"But…"

"Just leave me alone."

I blinked at his response, not exactly the one I wanted. He turned his back to me again, facing the wall, gripping his glass tightly. I called out in the Café, "Can I have what he has? And the rest of the bottle, if you may."

Vaughn turned to face me, his eyes wide. "You drink?"

"Not occasionally," I said, as the glass and the bottle was brought to the table. "But I'm not afraid to."

Vaughn then squinted his eyes at me, refilling his glass. "I bet you couldn't take a single swig without getting tipsy."

I raised my eyebrows, basically filling my glass up to the brim. He gawked at the amount I poured in. "Is that a challenge?"

He leaned back in his chair, still playing with his glass. "You took…a lot. Maybe you should try pouring some back."

By the time he finished that sentence, the glass was three-fourths gone. He continued to widen his eyes. "I'm sorry…what?"

"Chelsea." He reached out and took the glass out of my hand. "I think you should stop."

I snatched the glass back out of his hand and refilled it. I continued to chug it when he finally got up and stole the glass out of my hand.

"What…are you doing?" I slurred.

"You _really_ don't drink often, do you?" Vaughn sighed.

"Never have in my life," my words continued to come out as mush. "But what's it to you…anyways? You never really cared for me. I'm a total stranger, re-re-remember?"

Vaughn sighed, and rubbed his head, his eyes shut tight. He then looked at me again. I tried standing, but I just lost balance and fell straight to the floor, hitting my head first.

"Chelsea!"

"V-Vaughn…" I continued to speak.

I saw him run over, although the rest was hard to see through my fuzzy, lop-sided vision. I saw him bend over and place his hands on me. I flipped over to my back to look up at him. I wanted to see his shining silver hair.

"No," I heard him say demandingly. I felt as he applied more pressure on my skin, flipping me back to my side. "Stay like this. Just in case."

"O…kay."

"You need to get home," Vaughn told me.

"No," I felt sick. "Stay. I want…to stay."

"You need to get home where you're safe."

"You…care." I smiled up at the cowboy. "I'm not a s-stranger?"

He just smirked slightly, as he muttered, "Guess not."

And before I could say whatever I wanted to say, my vision went completely black, and I couldn't remember a thing the next morning.

* * *

**A/N: HEY! SUP! soo yeahh, updates won't always be like this. i just got so into the story, as you guys are reading three, i'm working on chapter seven. yup, i've gotten that far, and you won't know about it! haha, sorry(: so enjoy the updates while you cann, they won't always be this frequent! peace&&love:D**


	4. Friends

Four

I finally felt conscious enough to open my eyes. I was facing the wall, where my bed was pushed up against. I never remembered falling asleep in my own bed. I was still in my work clothes, and my head was throbbing in absolute pain.

_Never will I drink again_, I wearily thought to myself, rolling over to get up.

That was when I saw him.

I almost jumped when I saw him sitting in a chair beside my bed, sleeping, his head flung backwards. I backed up against the wall, and I think that hearing me shuffle caused him to wake up.

Vaughn.

He looked at me, noticing me now wide awake. My head was still pounding, but I tried my best to ignore, because I was still so puzzled as to why he was here in my house, sleeping in a chair beside my bed. I looked at him, and whispered, "What…what…"

"Chelsea," he muttered, fixing his hat.

"What are you doing in my house? What…happened last night?" I continued to ask.

"Chelsea, next time, don't drink so much if you've never actually had a drink before," he told me, beginning to stand.

"Wait!" I held my hand out.

He stood still in place, looking down at me with his blank expression.

"Just…what exactly _happened_?" I questioned. "Did I like…puke all of the floor or something?"

"No," he said, "but you were a mess. I carried you home."

"Okay, but why did you stay in my house?" I raised my eyebrows, smirking ever so slightly that it might've been impossible for Vaughn to notice.

"Because," he began to mumble, trying to hide his face, "you looked terrible. I…didn't want you hurting yourself."

That was when I really grinned, crossing my arms and almost laughing. "You _care_ about me, don't you, Vaughn?"

It almost sounded like he sighed, but he just looked up at me with his purple eyes, and said, "Just be more careful next time, okay? Then maybe this won't have to happen again."

And with that, he walked out of my house, closing the door with a slam. I just watched the door, as if it were to magically re-open and he would come through again. But him being who he was, refused to tell me what happened. All that I knew was that I got drunk, he carried me home, and he stayed in my home to make sure if I didn't do anything stupid.

He _cared_.

I got out of bed and got into another set of work clothes. I kept thinking about last night, or tried to remember what happened last night. But none of it came back. The last thing I remembered was that I fell asleep on the floor of the Café. And Vaughn was by my side, helping me.

He _really_ cared.

It was Tuesday now, which meant he was still here. I was about to walk out of my house to begin my chores, but as I opened my door, Lanna and Julia were on the other side, Julia about to reach for the knob. When they saw me open my door, they looked at me.

"You okay?" Lanna asked first.

"Your eyes are bloodshot," Julia looked at me closer.

"You okay?" Lanna asked once again.

"I'm fine," I rubbed my head. "Just a little…_hung-over. _That's all."

"And I saw Vaughn…" Julia looked behind her, and then back at me. "We ran into him on the way…"

"Don't worry about it," I assured her. "It was nothing."

They both eyed me for several seconds, when Lanna finally said, "Well, me and Julia are going to have a Karaoke Party on Meadow Island!"

"It's not _just_ a Karaoke Party," Julia pushed her slightly, Lanna throwing on a sullen face and pushing Julia right back. "It's also a Chelsea Raised All the Islands Party."

"Aw, you guys are throwing a party in favor of me?" I cooed. "You guys are so sweet. When is it?"

"It's on the second of Spring. So in about two weeks," Lanna squeezed her eyes shut.

"There's going to be music and dancing and yummy food!" Julia smiled.

"And singing performances by yours truly," Lanna held her head high. "And food provided by the one and only, Pierre!"

"Are you excited?" Julia bounced.

My head continued to pound the more they talked. I watched as their expressions fell as I continued to rub my head in pain. I looked up at them, and Julia touched my arm sympathetically and said, "Lanna and I will do your farm work. Get back in bed and rest. You look horrible."

"I'm fine," I mumbled, "it's just a hangover."

"But you need to lie down," Lanna said, as she and Julia grabbed my shoulders and walked me over to my bed. "Let it wear off."

At this point, I stopped fighting it. I let them lead me back to my bed, and they laid me down. I got comfortable under the bed as Julia and Lanna looked down at me."What did you _drink?_" Julia wondered.

"Just…a lot of wine," I moaned, my eyes batting closed.

"Where, at the Café?" Lanna wondered.

I nodded, almost ready to drift into another sleep.

"Did you walk all the way back up to your house by yourself?" Julia wondered, now bending down next to me.

I shook my head no, my thoughts now twisting with my dreams.

"Then…who helped you?" Julia whispered.

Without thinking at all, without caring but to drift fully to sleep, I whispered very, very softly, "Vaughn."

And I became fully asleep right after that.

* * *

When I woke up, I was feeling a lot better. I got out of bed without issue and looked around the house. The chair was still beside my bed. So I pushed it back to place and walked outside. When I got out of my home, I walked the bridge to Verdure Island. When I got to the other side, I saw Natalie hurryingly walk up to me. She looked confused. _Really_ confused.

"Uh, Nat? What's up?" I wondered, my head cocked sideways.

"Care to explain what Julia and Lanna said to me before?" Natalie raised her eyebrows.

I looked at her and said, "I don't know what to say."

Natalie dropped her eyebrows and grabbed my wrist. "C'mon." She pulled me right into Mirabelle's Shop, or, Julia's home. At the table, sat Julia and Lanna, as if they were waiting for me. They both looked extremely confused.

Natalie sat me down and sat directly across from me. Lanna was on my right, and Julia was on my left. I looked at all three of them in utter confusion.

"Do you guys care to explain why you all look concerned about something?" I said, gripping the side of the table.

"_Please_ tell me you remember what you told Lanna and I before you went to sleep this morning," Julia said.

I honestly didn't remember. I was too tired to be paying attention to anything I said.

"No," I told them.

"You said," Julia held my hand, "that after you got drunk last night, Vaughn helped you home."

That was when my eyes bulged out of my head. Even if I didn't remember saying it, the awkward part of it was that it was true. I looked at them, Julia still staring me down."Is that true?" she wondered.

I gnawed insanely at my lower lip and said, "Maybe…"

"Chelsea!" all three of them chanted at me.

"Why would he help _you_ back home?" Natalie asked rudely. I shot her a look. She raised her hands and stared down at the table. "No offense."

"I think what Natalie means," Lanna said, "is that Vaughnie never helps anyone."

"So why you?" Julia butted in.

Natalie stared at Lanna. Lanna looked at her and asked with a whine behind her voice, "What?"

"Vaughnie?" she laughed.

Lanna just stuck her tongue out at her, and attention was brought back to me. They all stared at me, Julia waiting for me to answer her question. I just stared at all three of them, the best that I could, my heart still pounding out of my chest. I just sighed, shrugged my shoulders and said, "I don't know."

"You _don't._" Natalie leaned forward a little bit more. "_At all._"

I did have an idea. That I wasn't exactly the 'perfect stranger' anymore to him. I wasn't his friend, of course, but I became someone he knew. Of course, he was still that rude, grouchy, grumpy, isolated cowboy that only came two times a week, but at other times he became the other guy that I could seriously talk to. He became the other guy that wasn't Natalie, or Lanna, or Julia. He didn't always have the best answers, because some of his answers were somewhat infuriating. But I was able to talk to him. And most of the time, I don't think he actually minded.

"Not a clue," I lied.

"Okay," Julia said. "Well, there's not much more we could get out of you-"

"Natalie?"

We all turned to see Elliot standing awkwardly standing there, his face growing scarlet red within seconds.

"Elliot!" Natalie screeched. "How long were you standing there?"

"Only…several minutes," Elliot scratched the back of his neck with an awkward smile.

But Natalie's temper rose. We all knew that that meant he listened to everything we said. And he knew what was up.

"Get. _Out!_" Natalie almost screamed.

"Mom wants us home!" Elliot backed up ever so slightly, terror streaming in his voice. "I came here to get you! Mirabelle told me you were in the back!"

Natalie just took in a breath and said, "Excuse my older brother. I'll see you guys around."

Natalie forced herself from the table and flicked Elliot in the head when she passed him. She walked right out, Elliot rubbing his head where Natalie flicked him. Elliot quickly looked at me for several longs seconds before exiting Mirabelle's shop.

I just sighed when I stood up and said, "Hey, I'm going to head out. See you around?"

"Yeah," Julia waved me off. "See you."

At that point I got up and walked out of the shop, their home. I decided to go to Mushroom Island. I liked going there when I really wanted to just be alone, because no one ever really went to Mushroom Island. When I walked down to the dock, I was prepared to ask Kirk if I could go, when I saw someone else sitting in the boat.

"Your hangovers gone," Vaughn said.

"Yeah," I crossed my arms. "Where would you be going on such a sunny day?"

"Anywhere. I don't care."

I hopped in the boat and sat right beside Vaughn. He looked a little uneasy being next to me. I looked up at Kirk and said, "Take us to Mushroom Island, please."

He looked at me and said, "What are you doing?"

"We're going to Mushroom Island."

"Why?"

"Because. You didn't care where you were going. So you're coming with _me_ to Mushroom Island. Hope that's alright with you." I smiled wider, batting my eyes.

He didn't dare look at me though. He stared straight, out into the ocean, and said, "Fine. Whatever."

Kirk shrugged his shoulders and started the boat. I smiled over at Vaughn, who just looked at me, expressionless. But I swear, for two seconds, I saw a smile quickly swipe across his face, as well as happiness across his eyes. My mouth dropped slightly, but he returned to his normal frown and snapped, "What?"

I turned away, seeing if I were blushing or not. My stomach knotted as I said, "Nothing."

The boat started to move, and Kirk took us to Mushroom Island.

* * *

When we got to Mushroom Island, Vaughn, at first, just stood there. He looked somewhat out of place. He finally just sat under a large mushroom. I stared at him for several seconds, when he bowed his head and didn't look at me at all.

That urged me to sit directly next to him.

I could tell that Vaughn was uncomfortable when I was so close to him. He scooted himself to the other side of the mushroom, so our backs were…_technically_ facing away from each other.

And then we sat there in silence. We just both stared our different directions, watching whatever was in our sight.

What was he thinking about? The island? The mushroom? _Me?_

No, that's silly. Vaughn wouldn't be thinking about _me._ To him, I'm probably just an annoying girl who tries to talk to him too much. Am I infuriating him? Or is he actually…_okay_ around me?

It soon got a little chilly, a strong breeze passing through. I held myself in the cold, as Vaughn sat there, on the other side of this abnormally tall mushroom, in absolute and utter silence.

"Why do you always talk to me?" he randomly asked.

I didn't bother to turn around, but I furrowed my eyebrows. Just a little appalled, I asked, "What?"

"You heard me the first time."

I blinked, and quietly said, "Because I want to."

"But _why_ do you want to."

I took in a few breaths. I finally came across to say, "Because I like you. Of course you can be a grouch, but I feel you can be a great friend."

"_Friend?_"

This time, as I was biting the inside of my cheek, I smiled. The corners of my mouth rose at a steady, shaky pace, but they eventually became a smile. "Yeah. Friend."

At first, I heard nothing. All I heard was myself breath, and my heart pound out of my chest. It was silent between us for several minutes. Was he contemplating the fact if he wanted to be my friend or not? Or was he deciding whether to just hop back on Kirk's boat and leave the island?

"Okay. Friend."

And that was when I smiled fully. I intertwined my own fingers, at the thought of Vaughn and I being more than strangers…being more than someone he knew…but as actual friends. It was a new start between us.

"Since you are my friend now," I started, deciding to play, "I am required to know a little bit about your past."

"Oh, you are?"

I nodded, and in a hushed voice I said, "Yeah. I think I am."

But then I heard Vaughn sigh. I could imagine him rubbing his temples, his beautiful purple eyes squeezed shut. I then heard him say lowly, "Friends don't tell each other everything. Chelsea, that's something you need to stay out of. My past was a mistake, and I honestly think that it's something you'll never find out."

I swallowed hard, not expecting that response. I thought he'd tell me a little bit, like who his parents were and what his childhood was like. But he just shunned me out, again, but this time, it felt more like my heart and blood had quickly stopped flowing and turned into solid ice. At that, I just nodded my head. I closed my eyes, breathed through my nose, and nodded my head in approval.

"Fine," was all I responded. "But to let you know, I always have open ears. And I'm always willing to hear whatever you have to say, good or bad. So if you need someone to lean on; you can always come to me, I'll never block you out."

That was when it really became quiet. I heard both of our breaths now, his being steady and loud, but mine were shaky and quiet. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see him still not facing me, but to see his shining silver hair sparkle against the afternoon sun. I turned my full self around now, just to watch his back. I stared at it for several minutes, just to find him actually turn around, his cheeks darkening in color. His eyes were closed but a small smirk was laced on his face. That caused me to smile more.

"Thank you."


	5. Hurt Friends and Plenty Surprises

Five

It was Friday and the Starry Night Festival was coming around in a few days. Lanna kept bugging me every day since Wednesday asking who I wanted to watch it with. I would always give her a glare, one that would cause her to fidget uncomfortably, and then she would shyly, and less enthusiastically, ask again.

And each time I either told her I didn't want to go with anyone, or I didn't know. Because according to Lanna, Julia, and Natalie, I liked absolutely no one, I only knew of two people that liked me. The night we had that sleepover, they didn't ask me, and that could've been for two reasons. It could've either been because of the fact that since Vaughn was eavesdropping, Julia just didn't want to continue, in case anything he continued to listen in. Or, they all just assumed I liked no one since I wouldn't pick between Elliot or Denny, so they left it at that.

And honestly, I'm glad that night ended like that.

There was someone I wanted to spend it with, but just as two friends. Because I couldn't possibly like him…right? No, there was no possible way. I'd be getting into something so extremely dangerous, I may as well walk barefoot over broken glass, it would be stupid enough to let my feelings go in that direction.

So I just woke up Friday morning, not expecting anything in particular to happen, like a sudden knock on my door or anything. And of course, I was right. I finished my morning's farm chores, and decided to head down to the Diner for some breakfast.

As I walked over the bridge, I saw Natalie sitting beside her house, just sitting. She was staring out into the ocean, her hair blowing. When she turned my way, her eyes were filled immensely with tears.

I ran over to her and crouched beside her. I put one arm around her, and my other hand touching the closer shoulder. She didn't look at me, she looked back towards the oceans, as I watched the tears fall.

"Natalie?" I said, concerned lined in my voice. "What's wrong? Please tell me what's wrong!"

"Elliot…" she whispered.

"Elliot? What's wrong with Elliot?" I begged.

She stopped talking. I looked at her, hoping that she could say just a little bit more, just enough that my questions could be answered, but she stopped. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and hid her face underneath, as she bawled into uncontrolled tears.

"Oh no," I stood up.

I ran to Mirabelle's shop and barged in. I saw Julia cleaning the windows when she looked over at me. She smiled wide and said, "Morning, Chels!"

"Something's wrong with Elliot."

She blinked, dropping the rag she used to clean the windows. I quickly ran up to her, grabbed her thin wrist, and dragged her out of the shop.

We ran to Natalie's house. We barged right in, and there, we saw Felicia in tears. I walked up to her and desperately asked in a whisper, "Is Elliot okay?"

"He's badly hurt," Felicia choked out the words. "He's in the back."

I nodded, as Julia and I walked slowly towards the back, both of us swallowing hard. My heart was throbbing and pounding faster by the second. It was even worse when we finally got a look of Elliot.

He was in his bed, and he had a black eye and a few scratches on his cheek. He had a bloody arm and his thumb was wrapped. I gasped, covering my mouth. Julia stumbled backwards to see Elliot in this condition.

"Elliot," I said, as Julia and I walked closer to him. We both bent down, and we looked at him. "How did this happen?"

"I'd rather not say," Elliot mumbled through clenched teeth.

"Elliot." Julia said, her tone hushed and sympathetic. "Please."

Elliot closed his eye, seeing that closing the bruised eye hurt him. I felt so guilty. When he opened his eyes again, he whispered, "It was…Denny."

"_What?_" I screamed, standing. "How did this happen?"

"It was last-"

I didn't let him finish. I popped out of my seat and charged out of the house. I looked at Natalie, her tears still flowing. She rose her head up at me.

"Did he tell you?" she whispered.

I nodded and said angrily, "I'm going to kill him."

Natalie, her mouth slightly open, didn't move from her spot. I charged through town, and onto Sprout Island. When I arrived there, I charged down to the beach.

How could he do this to him? Elliot was such a sweet kid, with a kind, big heart. He didn't deserve this. At all. If this fight was about me, nonetheless, I'd be even more pissed. Because, honestly, I don't think I'm worth fighting over. I honestly don't. I never saw myself as this flawless, amazing girl that deserved to have these two great guys like her at the same time. I never asked for it. I never wanted it. I don't deserve it.

I have flaws. I'm not perfect. But it almost seemed as these two boys thought that I was everything they've ever wanted. And I didn't want that from them.

When I arrived at the beach, Denny wasn't present. That gave me the idea that he was in his home. So, without even knocking, I just pushed myself through, seeing Denny sitting down, and surprised when he saw me at his doorway.

"Chelsea?"

I fiercely walked up to him, grabbed him by his shirt, and pressed him against the wall. My eyes were steaming and so was my temper. I kept my grip on his shirt, and pressed him harder and harder on his wall."What's up with you, Denny?" I asked.

"What-"

"_What the hell did you do to Elliot!_" I screamed, pressing harder.

Denny then sighed, and closed his eyes. He then opened them, sorry replacing the puzzled look he had on before. My rage was still fuming and as powerful than ever. This was the last thing I wanted to happen.

"Chelsea, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't apologize to me," I growled. "Why would you do that to Elliot? You two are great friends."

Denny shook his head and sighed again. "When you became apart of it…"

"It's my fault," I pressed my fingers to my forehead. "Why is it always my fault. I should have just never moved here."

"No!" Denny said. "Do you know how happy everyone is that you moved here? This island has changed. And so have the people."

_Vaughn…_

I sighed. "Just tell me why you hit him."

Denny nodded and said, "I was out fishing. Y'know, doing my own thing. But then Elliot came behind me, which didn't bother me at first. We were trying to feel comfortable around each other again, y'know, get the awkwardness between us out of the way. But then he said something about how you're always so sweet and kindhearted to him, and he even admitted that you might choose him over me. It kind of got me mad enough to say that you kissed me on the cheek. But I might've left the 'on the cheek' part out of the conversation…"

"Denny," I whined, my eyes staring deeply at him, getting a little irritated again.

"Well," Denny said, trying to recover from what he just said with a crooked smile, "he threw back some mean remarks, and I said some back, and next thing I know, I punched him in the eye, scratched up his cheek and his arm, and did something to his thumb.""Oh my Goddess," I rubbed my temple with my free hand. I released grip on him and whispered, "Why, Denny?"

"I'm really sorry-"

"You _should_ be apologizing to Elliot," I retorted coldly. "I mean he didn't even hit you back."

"Well," he chuckled, "he could barely throw a punch."

I squinted my eyes and looked directly at him. His smile dropped, realizing what he had just said.

"You're sick, Denny," I said, my words hard to say out of my mouth. His face fell as I just exited his house.

* * *

I finally walked in the Diner, and I saw Mark sitting by himself, drinking a glass of milk. With no one else inside, and not really in the mood to be by myself, I sat beside Mark, rubbing my head.

"Urgh," I moaned, my eyes strapped shut.

"You want to talk about something?" Mark wondered.

"Can I have a glass of wine?" I shouted in the Diner.

A glass was brought to me almost immediately. I took a large sip and sighed in pleasure, my body pleased.

"Uh, should you really be drinking at 11 o'clock in the morning?" Mark continued to question.

I sighed, twirled the glass in my fingers, and looked at him. He looked concerned, yes, but I just smiled and said, "I'm just having a bad morning, that's all."

Mark smiled, leaned back in his seat and said, "I'm listening."

I laughed, leaned back in my seat, and took a few more sips of the wine. "Well, you know this whole Denny-and-Elliot-fighting-over-me thing?"

He nodded and said, "Mhm."

"Okay." I placed the glass down and clasped my hands together. "Lucky me, I just discovered that Denny gave Elliot a bloody eye, scratched up body, and I'm going to guess a sprained thumb."

Mark's mouth dropped as he said, "When?""Last night," I mumbled, quickly reaching for the glass and taking a large gulp.

"Wow. I'm…really sorry."

"It's alright," I said, taking another sip."Okay," Mark smiled, grabbing the glass out of my hand. "Let's not have a repeat of last time, especially at this hour."

At first, I just laughed, recalling the night. But then it hit me- how did he know?

"Whoa wait a second," I leaned forward once again. I narrowed my eyes on him. "How did you know about that?"

"Oh." Mark smirked. "I saw Vaughn carrying you out of the Café and all the way back up to your ranch. And, oh yeah! There was something else too!"

"What?" I asked, my body shaking in fright.

"You guys were like…right in front of Chen's, and…you kissed him."

My heart stopped. I stared Mark right in the eye, letting those last three words replay in my head.

_You kissed him._

My mouth opened slowly, and I finally was able to roll "What?" out of my mouth.

"Wait," Mark said, "he didn't tell you?"

"_No!_"

Mark's mouth opened, as he said, "Ooh" in realization. I just leaned back in my chair, trying to take this in.

I kissed Vaughn, and I can't even remember it? Because I was so stupid that I had to get drunk off of one glass of wine?

"Do you remember what the kiss was like?" I whispered, suddenly seeing Will and Lily walk in. "Was it like a peck, or a make out?"

Mark just raised his eyes and said, "Make out. Definitely."

That was when I felt my heart drop deep into my abyss of a stomach. I just stared down Mark, my jaw opened. We made out? And I couldn't even remember _that?_

"So wait. If we made out, does that mean he…" I looked around, lowering my voice, "kissed me back?"

Mark smirked and shrugged and whispered, "Probably, right?"

"Oh my…" I leaned on my hands. "And he didn't…"

"I see how he looks at you."

I looked up, to see Mark leaning really closely in.

"W-what?" I whispered.

"He looks at you differently. In a good way though. Trust me, I see it."

"You…do?" I tried not to smile.

"Oh, and I could tell you like him too," he crossed his arms, in full smile now.

"What? I don't-"

He stared at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Okay," I mumbled, "I do like Vaughn a little."

"Don't fight it," Mark said in a singsong voice. "I'm surprised your other friends haven't figured it out yet."

"Well, hints are being dropped, but they haven't come to a conclusion." I then smiled really wide. "I really don't feel like telling them that much, either. I don't think I'd be able to take it. So congratulations, Mark, every time I need to talk about…you-know-who…I will come to you!"

He stared at me, almost laughing.

"Feel honored?" I asked with a smile.

"Very," he replied.

I sighed, took another sip of the wine, and said, "Alright, well I'm going to head out. See you around?"

Mark smiled and said, "Whenever you're willing to talk."

I winked at him and whispered, "Thank you."

And all he did was nod, as I exited the Diner.

* * *

I walked back into Elliot and Natalie's home, to find Julia still by his side. They were holding hands, and I saw a different twinkle in Elliot's eye. I smiled. He was happy around her. He was beginning to…like her. Right?

They both looked up when they saw me walk in. I smiled at them, and bent down next to Julia. They smiled at me, and Elliot said, "You okay?"

"I yelled at Denny," I said to him. "I'm sorry for what he did to you."

"It's alright," Elliot blew it over. "I probably shouldn't have gotten under his skin."

"Well I just think it's plain wrong," Julia said with a small smile.

Elliot smirked over at her, and his eyes immediately came back to me, as if he was refusing his newborn feelings for Julia, which I knew were obviously there by the look he gave her.

"Then I had a glass of wine at the Diner with Mark."

"You had a drink? At this early morning?" Julia poked my arm."I was paranoid," I shrugged. I looked at Elliot. "I hate seeing two friends fight."Elliot took in a large breath and whispered, "It sucks, doesn't it?"

I nodded, feeling a tear quickly slip down my sapphire eyes. Elliot leaned his head back on his pillow and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Julia quickly bounced out of her place and said, "Oh my Goddess, I think I might have to go. My mom will need me." Julia looked down at me. "Come with?"

I smiled, stood up, and nodded. I looked back down at Elliot, and patted his knee. I said softly, "I hope you feel better. Will you be at the Starry Night Festival?"

Elliot's face lit up. "I hope to be."

I just smiled and whispered, "Hope to see you there."

Julia and I walked out of their home, and Julia looked over at me and said, "He still likes you."

I smiled wider and poked her stomach. "I saw how he looked at you. He's starting to like _you_, too."

Her eyes grew wide and her smile was the largest I've ever seen it. "Really? You think so?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah. But…there's something else I have to tell you."

"Okay. Shoot."

I made her stop before we went inside Mirabelle's shop. I just took in a few breaths, trying to find my words. I looked at her in her beautiful, baby blue eyes. How would she react? Vaughn basically lived with her for a night every week. They were the closest thing that he had to a family. And I was telling this. To _Julia_.

"So you know how that night I got drunk, Vaughn carried me back to my house?" I said in a low voice.

"Yeah…" she said, waiting for more.

"Well, when I was talking to Mark, he said he saw Vaughn carrying me back. Since I was too drunk to remember anything, he…told me something."

"What? _What?_" she urged me.

"He said…I kissed Vaughn."

Her eyes grew wider.

"And…he kissed me back."

Julia's mouth opened so wide that it could be mistaken for a tunnel. And I just shrugged my shoulders and whispered, "I was drunk. But…he wasn't."

**A/N: Sorry, no Vaughn in this chapter :( I'll stick him in next chapter though! A lot of ChelseaxVaughn! But you learned something knew, didn't you? Kind of a good thing he wasn't in the chapter, hmm?:P**

**just to also inform you guys, i have no set dates to when i'm going to update. like some people pick specific days, like friday or saturday or something...well i dont roll like that(: i just like updating every few days. **

**just thought i should tell you thatt:D**


	6. Starry Night Festival

**A/N: okay, so this update is rather quick, because when i realized i only got one review for the previous chapter, i did some investigating, and it looks as if my story like...disappeared off the harvest moon list!**

**so im putting my title back up there. so thats why its such a fast update. because remember; im chapters ahead of this, i'm actually on chapter ten. and im so sorry, but im going to be at camp for about two weeks starting on sunday, july 25. but i'll try an update the one day im back, july 31.**

**sorry for this anoying author's note. here's chapter six!**

* * *

Six

It was Monday morning, and every time I woke up since Friday, I had the memory of Julia screaming. That was what happened when I told her I kissed Vaughn when I was drunk, and that he kissed me back; when he _wasn't_ drunk.

But it was Monday, and I could talk to him about it now. Because he was here.

I made Julia swear not to talk about it. It was difficult for her at first, because all she thought about was screaming and asking every single question she could throw at an anti-social cowboy, but she finally agreed to keep her mouth shut. I begged her I wanted to ask him about it. Since she knew that I hadn't a clue, and that I was almost like the victim, in this case, she allowed it.

I did my chores, and finally got to Verdure Island. I looked around and saw Vaughn leaning against Mirabelle's shop. So I tried to casually walk up to him, and he looked at me with his amethyst eyes.

"Hello," he tipped his hat to me.

"We have to talk," I whispered to him.

The small smirk he had on his face fell. He nodded and said, "We'll talk in the Café, okay?"

"Okay."

We both walked there, side by side, and crossed the bridge to Sprout Island. We then walked inside and sat at the closest table. He didn't try hiding his face. He looked right at me and said, "What is it?"

"Vaughn," I whispered, "Did you tell me _everything_ that happened the night I got drunk?"

Vaughn blinked several times, and said, "Yeah."

"Are you _sure?_"

"Chelsea, what _is_ it?" he snapped.

"I talked to Mark the other day," I took in a breath while saying that. "He said he was on Verdure Island when he saw you carrying me home that night."

His eyes widened slightly, his cheeks darkening in color. "Chels…"

"Why did you purposely miss the part where I _kissed_ you?" I said in a really soft whisper.

"Chelsea," he sighed, "I didn't bring it up for a reason. I didn't want you to be freaking out like this."

"But Mark told me…something else."

His cheeks continued to grow red.

"He said it looked like you kissed me _back_."

Vaughn just stopped talking. He leaned forward and dug his face into his hands. He breathed extremely deeply.

"Vaughn…" I tried asking. "Vaughn, please."

"Chelsea," he started, "I know I drink often, but that was a different kind of wine and…"

"If you're lying to me, tell me."

I raised my eyebrows, my arms crossed. My stomach was tying into knots and my heart was hammering deep inside my body as I looked at him. Just looking at him got me going. His silky hair was pressed against his face. He looked at me, his eyes seeping through me, his stare burning into my memory. I laid my hands on the table, slightly gripping the cloth, when he reached out and put one of his hands on mine.

His touch sent a chill through my blood. I saw his eyes flash to our hands touching, and back up to my eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," was all he managed to say, before he got up and stalked out of the Café.

And left me. Alone.

* * *

I sat on the side of the dock on Sprout Island and looked out into the ocean. What would it be like to swim all the way out to the horizon? Who knew.

Vaughn refused to answer my question, which made me think. A lot. Did it mean that he did mean to kiss me back? Or was it just some late night high that made him do that?

"Oh, what did it matter, anyways," I mumbled to myself. "It's Vaughn we're talking about. He would probably just tell me to stay out of his business or something like that."

"Another Vaughn problem?"

I looked behind me, to see the blonde farmer boy with a smirk on his face. He sat down next to me and I said, "He never said he didn't kiss me back. But he never told me why."

"It's because he likes you," Mark cooed.

I pushed him, as he almost stumbled into the water. "No, he does not like me. It's Vaughn."

"And Vaughn has feelings," Mark smiled. "So what says that Vaughn can't love you?"

"_Whoa_," I looked at him, my eyes bulged out of my head. "We didn't say _anything_ about love, my farming friend."

He shrugged and said, "Sorry. Getting ahead of myself."

I just laughed and pushed him again. He pushed me back. I just sighed, and looked out at the ocean, the sun getting close to dipping underneath the water.

"Why is this so complicated?" I whispered. "How come Denny and Elliot are forcing me to choose between them, when I kind of like someone else…?"

"Because you're just _so_ great, Chelsea."

"Okay, the sarcasm is totally unnecessary right now."

He shrugged and smiled wide. "Sorry, again."

"Hi guys," I looked over my shoulder to see Natalie coming over. She sat on the other side of me and smiled.

"Hey Nat," I smiled.

"What are you guys talking about…?" Natalie raised her eyebrows at me.

"Oh, nothing," Mark quickly spit out.

Natalie said, "You sure?"We both nodded, and Natalie just shrugged it off. We all just sat there in silence, as I began to think about the festival tonight. It was the Starry Night Festival, which meant, well, watching stars with ones that you want to watch it with. And that didn't mean going with Natalie, or Julia, or even Lanna. It meant I kind of wanted to watch it with Vaughn.

Which meant I kind of liked him, right?

No. I _can't_ think like that. I _won't _think like that. Vaughn is the anti-social, personal, isolated cowboy that liked _no one_. Did he even want to be my friend? Or did he just agree to that on Mushroom Island because I'm just like a pest that won't go away?

But he kissed me back. I was drunk, he wasn't, I kissed him, he kissed me. Did he do it because he thought that I'd never find out? Or did he do it because he actually and truly _wanted_ to?

I was bombarding my mind with questions, and I could feel brain cells dying in the process. My mind must of spurted smoke at some point, because I barely noticed when both Natalie _and_ Mark were poking at my arms, constantly repeating my name in a monotone voice.

"Chelsea…" they both chanted together.

I shook my head, to realize I was on a dock during sunset, sitting between my best friend, and a friend who knows a secret. I felt horrible keeping secrets from Natalie, Julia, and Lanna. But if I told Natalie, I would just be afraid to hear her scream and yell. If I told Lanna, she would just blab it to everyone on Sunshine Islands, so, it wouldn't be much of a secret anymore. And if I told Julia, Vaughn's _cousin_, well, only Goddess would know then.

"Sorry guys," I said with a small smile. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?" Natalie almost sounded like she was pleading, as she put her frail had on my arm.

If I were to tell any of my three best friends, I would surely tell her first. She was my absolute best friend, after all, being the first girl around my age to actually meet when I first moved here.

So I didn't exactly want to keep it from her. So I just nodded and said, "Later, okay?"

Natalie smiled, knowing she had access to my personal life. She nodded a little bit faster and with more energy than usual, but kept her voice in a whisper. "Okay."

"The Starry Night Festival's going to start soon," Mark said, pointing at how the sun was almost halfway beneath the ocean.

"Then we should go," I nodded in conclusion.

They both nodded back, and I stood up, and began to walk back, thinking that they were following me. I thought that, until I heard Mark say in a whisper, "Natalie…you _are_ going tonight…right?"

"Yeah…" I quickly turned to see Natalie chewing her bottom lip. "What is it, Mark?"

"Well, I was wondering…did you want to watch the stars- with me?" I saw Mark's face grow scarlet red underneath the orange sun.

Natalie, holding her palms tight and swaying back and forth, nodded. She said in a hushed tone, "I'd love to."

They hugged, right at the edge of the dock. My dark side kicking in, was so tempted to just push them into the ocean. I mentally chuckled at the thought, but I just smiled at the two, turned myself around, and walked back up to my house.

I was never the kind of person to ask another guy. Because I _hated_ asking guys to things where guys were supposed to ask the girls. So if no one were to ask me, I honestly didn't mind, because, there was no one in my life…yet…to ask. So I trudged all the way home, and sat down on my bed. I wound up eventually lying down, because I was so tired that I passed out into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up to a pretty loud knock on my door. Still kind of tired, I rubbed my eyes, and walked sluggishly to the door. When I opened it, I expected to see Natalie on the other side screaming about her awesome night. But instead, I found someone else, standing there awkwardly, his cheeks darkening by the second.

Vaughn.

I quickly looked up at the clock. 7:00pm. I was only asleep for twenty minutes? It felt so much longer than that!

I threw on a smile, and opened the door more, as Vaughn leaned against the doorway and smirked slightly.

"Hey Vaughn."

"Hi Chelsea."

I felt my heart beat louder and my stomach twist into knots. I shook as I said, "What's up?"

"Well," he started, fiddling with his fingers, "tonight's the Starry Night Festival. I was wondering…if you wanted to spend it with me?"

My heart skipped a beat when he said those words. My stomach began twisting into braids. I looked at him, trying not to look _too_ excited, of course, but I definitely was elated that he asked me. I looked at him, and said, "Yes. I would like that a lot."

I saw his face light up a little bit, but it was quickly replaced with a small smile that he hid under his hat. He took me by my arm, as my heart thumped to his touch. I closed my door, and we walked down to Verdure Island.

"I know it's traditional or whatever to watch it from inside the person's home," he whispered, "but would you like to watch it on the beach?"

I smiled, my heart still beating wildly, my blood thinning to each word he said. I nodded and said, "That would be really great."

He smirked just a tad more, as we walked down to the beach on this island. I looked at him, and he just looked back at me. He was red, and knowing how easily I tend to blush, I probably was, too.

"I like seeing you smile," I blurted, without even knowing it.

His eyes widened, but the smile was plastered still. "What?"

I tried recollecting what I just said, wondering if I actually said it. But I know that I did, so I just breathed out and repeated, "I like seeing you smile."

With his free hand, he took the tip of his hat and bowed it. He didn't look at me with his amethyst eyes, but he quietly muttered, "Thank you."

I held my head up and quietly said back, "You're very welcome."

We walked down to the beach, where Vaughn released his grip of me. We both sat down on the sandy floor and stared up at the stars in awe. The stars glowed immensely bright, and the moon almost seemed as if it were a spotlight on the two of us. I looked over at Vaughn, as I leaned back on my hands.

"The stars are beautiful," I said hushed. "I've never seen them like this."

"Yeah," Vaughn said with a smile. "It's a great night for the festival."

"Yes, it is."

It was silent between us, as we just looked up at the stars. I was wondering if I was shaking. I was so nervous around Vaughn, but at the same time, I was so…myself. I gnawed my lower lip so much I'm surprised it hadn't fallen off. I took a deep breath, when I quickly heard Vaughn mutter, "You're the only one who's ever said that to me."

I looked at him, and he was smiling a little bit wider than usual. And he didn't have his hat tipped downwards to me, either. I cocked my head at him and asked, "Said what?"

He breathed a laugh and said, "That you like to see me smile. No one has ever said that to me before."

I just smiled and looked right into his amethyst eyes. They spoke many emotions, so many it was almost unlikely for it to ever happen. I tried to read every one; nervous, happiness, embarrassment, and many more. I bit the inside of my cheek and I told him, "You have a really great smile."

Vaughn tipped his hat to me as his way of saying thanks. I nodded my head back.

And then we just sat there, and stared back up at the stars. I started to think about how maybe Natalie's night was going. Were they having a good time? Did they get to know each other well? Kiss, even?

I probably wouldn't find out until at least the next morning, when Natalie came up to my door and screamed insanely about it to me.

How was Elliot's night going? Was he spending it with anyone? It still hurt me terribly knowing that Denny did such a thing to him. Was Denny spending his with anyone?

It was until that moment when I realized my hand was touching someone else's. I looked down by my left hand to see my pinkie twined with Vaughn's. My heart skipping a beat, I looked over at Vaughn, who was looking up at the stars still, a small grin on his face. He looked at me with his purple orbs, just out of the corner of his eye. He blushed insanely, as did I.

And we both just stared back up at the stars, not a single word exchanged for awhile.

* * *

It was the next morning, and, as I predicted, there was a rampage of knocks on my door. Already smiling to myself, and dragged my feet to the door, and opened it. Natalie pushed herself through, her face red and the largest smile plastered on her face.

"I had the best night!" she screamed.

"Uh, good morning Natalie, nice to see you?" I said sarcastically, closing my door.

"We went to the Café to have a bite, and we shared this amazing meal, and then we watched from the dock on Sprout Island, y'know, that one we were on earlier that day? And then, right when we were just staring up at the sky, he _kissed _me, Chels! And then he walked me home and _kissed me again!_"

I looked at Natalie with the widest expression on my face. I ran up to her and hugged her, shaking back and forth. "Oh congratulations, Nat!"

"Aw, thanks, Chelsea!" she squealed.

When we finally released grip of our hug, she cocked her head at me and asked, "Who'd you spend _your_ Starry Night with?"

That was when I swallowed hard. I took in a breath, and Natalie sighed, saying, "You didn't spend it alone again, did you?"

"No!" I quickly spat. "But…this was the thing that I was going to talk to you _later_ about."

Natalie looked at me and whispered, "I have no idea what you're getting at, Chels."

I squeezed my eyes shut and said, "I spent my Starry Night Festival with…Vaughn."

When I opened my eyes, her mouth was so completely wide open that it looked exactly like Julia's when I told her that Vaughn kissed me back the night I was drunk. Natalie then scrutinized my eyes longer when she said, "Chelsea, you don't…"

And all I did was hold my lips together and nod.

Natalie's eyes softened, as she collapsed into my arms, squeezing me in the tightest hug she had ever given me in her life.


	7. Wrong Idea

Seven

"Do you have any…3's?" I asked unknowingly.

I saw Mark groan and shout, "Stop taking all my cards!" as he threw the 3 of Spades at me. I took that, and my 3 of Hearts and paired them up in front of me.

"This game is getting boring," Natalie yawned.

"Agreed," Mark, Julia, and Lanna said in unison.

I just grinned and said, "Fine, sore losers. Let's play a different game."

"Ooh, I've got one," Julia bounced in her seat. "Let's play the Question Game."

"The what?" Mark looked over at her.

"Y'know! The Question Game! It's kind of like Truth or Dare, but you just ask a bunch of questions. You can either ask it to the group or a specific person, and you _have_ to answer."

"Sounds like fun," Natalie smirked devilishly. "We can get some juicy secrets out of people." She stared right at me.

I gulped in dismay.

"Alright, I'll start," Julia twined her fingers together. "Mark!"

"Oh jeez," he mumbled.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

_Natalie didn't tell them?_ I wondered, quickly shooting a look towards her.

But she was too busy shooting a look at Mark, who quickly shot one back. Their faces were getting red and their eyes were growing wide.

"Uh…yeah."

Julia squeaked and said, "Who, who?"

"Me."

We all looked at Natalie, who quickly took Mark's hand and said, "Last night. During the Starry Night Festival. Twice."

Lanna and her both opened their mouths wide. They began to squeal in utter excitement, when Natalie quickly shouted out, "Okay, my turn. Julia, who did you spend your Starry Night Festival with last night?"

Julia tapped her fingers on the table and mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry, what?" Natalie leaned forward, her face scrunched in a grin.

She continued to mumble and mutter the name, but I was almost positive I knew who it was due to the way her lips moved.

"What did you-" Natalie was cut off.

"Elliot, okay?" Julia screamed.

I raised my eyebrows in approval. I smiled, leaned back, and crossed my arms. I looked at Julia and said, "And how did that go, hun?"

Julia bit her lip and said, "It was really great, actually. But no matter how many questions are asked, I'm not spilling anything, okay?""Fine," we all muttered. Everyone but Natalie.

"Eh," Natalie shrugged, "if I threaten Elliot with another black eye, he'll spill."

Julia narrowed her eyes on her, but quickly had a smile replaced by her devilish look. They both laughed it off.

"Alright, I got one," Mark said. He looked at me, a mischievous smirk spread smoothly on his face. That got me worried. Terrified.

"Chelsea," Mark breathed.

"Uh, yeah?" I shook.

"Who did _you_ spend _your_ Starry Night with?" Mark joined his hands and awaited his answer.

"It wasn't Elliot, so was it Denny?" Lanna cocked her head at me.

I shook my head no. "It wasn't Denny."

"Then…who was it?" Julia said, almost sounding concerned.

I didn't want to tell them now, especially not in the 'Question Game'. I mean, what fairness was that? I would do anything to tell each of them alone, but of course, I knew that this would come. And of course, this being Julia's idea, the game will go on until she claims it's over. I already know that once I tell them that it was Vaughn I spent my Starry Night Festival with, I'd be attacked with questions after. So, should I answer the questions, and then call it quits?

"Okay, can I make a deal?" I wondered.

"A deal?" one of Julia's eyebrows raised. "You can't make a deal in the Question Game, it's…it's the Question Game!""All I want to know is," I breathed, "is that if I tell you who it was with, I will walk out of Diner with that, alright?"

Julia looked at her fellow peers, Natalie eyeing me, but they all came to agree on it. I felt relieved, knowing I wouldn't have to tell much afterwards. I smiled and then looked at them and said, "Promise not to freak?"

Lanna shook her head and said, "I can't keep any promises."

I shrugged and said, "Alright with me."

I breathed deeply, and I stood up, but none of them said anything. I walked to the door, because we were at the closest table to the exit. They all stared at me, knowing I was going to have to answer. So I just finally psyched myself into saying it, so, I did.

"Vaughn."

That was all I said, and I turned so that I couldn't see any of their reactions. I stalked out of the Diner, without another word exchanged.

* * *

I saw Pierre run around town frantically, and the sight of him in an insane frenzy was not only entertaining, but humorous. Also concerned mixed in with it all, I walked up to where his path was, and tried to pull him out of his frantic trance. But he kept passing me, not even acknowledging the fact I was there. So I finally, after seeing him pass me by, grabbed his large purple hat, and he immediately stopped.

"My hat!" he turned himself, and noticed me. He smiled, walked up to me, and snatched the hat out of my hands. "Hello, Chelsea!"

"Hi Pierre," I said with a smirk. "Why are you so…"

"Crazy?" he finished.

"Yeah," I grinned, "crazy."

"I'm preparing for the party we are throwing for you!" he smiled wide.

"Already?" I wondered. "Isn't it in like…a week?"

"Exactly a week," Pierre said, "which is why I must prepare now!"

"But it's still winter!" I cried.

"And crops don't grow in a day!" Pierre shot back. "I'm using crops from the fall. I _must_ cook as much as I can! I mean, do you see how many people live on these islands because of you? I must be able to feed them all, as well as seconds, as well as surplus!"

And with that, Pierre darted away, but I quickly chased after him and grabbed him by his purple collar. He looked at me and squealed, "I must get back to the kitchen!"

I took in a large, exasperated breath, and smiled. "I'll gather a bunch of friends. Get as many stoves and bring them right here. I'll send a few of my friends to help you gather food, and we'll help you cook."

Pierre's face lighted up with enthusiasm and he had a sudden glow about him. His eyes swirled and sparkled with elation.

"Oh, Chelsea, you are an absolute lifesaver!" he screamed. "I'll go get the stoves!"

He then darted in the complete opposite direction, as I just rolled my eyes and laughed. So I went back to the Diner and still saw all my friends sitting around the table. They all smirked when they saw me enter once again.

"Ooh, she's back," Lanna raised her eyebrows. "You want to talk?"

"Come on, all of you," I said, "we're helping Pierre cook for next week's party."

"Why is he-"

"Just come on!" I called. "Uh…Mark and Natalie, how about you go help him grab some food, the rest of you, help him bring over some stoves. I'll go gather some more people."They all nodded, and we all split our separate directions.

I managed to get Lily and Will to help. They were on some romantic brunch on the beach, but the both seemed more than happy to help out. They even offered to donate the eggs they were eating, but told them they could finish their brunch, and help us when they were done. They agreed to that, too.

I went over to Mystic Islands to ask the Harvest Goddess. She told me she wouldn't be able to do anything like that, so I went over to the Witch Princess. They both agreed, as long as they were to be paid in the long run. Just a little aggravated by that response, I accepted.

Shea was ecstatic when I asked him. He said a series of words I didn't understand, but immediately came back to Verdure Island to help with the cooking.

I asked Sabrina in the sweetest, kindest way possible, and she agreed without issue. She had a small smile. I could tell she was one who liked to help.

I was even able to ask Denny. Of course I was still infuriated with him, but I felt it was necessary to ask, because we still needed his help. He agreed without a second of doubt.

I went over to Elliot who said he was feeling better. I asked if he could possibly come, and he said he could. I told him that if it were impossible he didn't have to, but he said that wouldn't be necessary. He felt bad that a bruised eye and a sprained thumb would keep him from cooking, so he wouldn't let it. He said yes with great force, so I gave in.

There was one person who was left to ask.

I walked inside Mirabelle's shop and noticed Mirabelle at the counter. She smiled sweetly to me and said, "Hello dear. Looking for Julia?"

"No, Mirabelle," I squeaked. "I was actually looking…for Vaughn."

I could see the surprised expression quickly swipe across her face. But her regularly smile reappeared and she said, "In the back, hun."

I nodded to her as a thank you and went in the back in search of the lonely cowboy. And there he was, sipping a glass of wine. I thought of how predictable that was, and entered with caution.

He turned to face me, but nothing happened. My stomach twisted, and flashbacks of what had happened the previous night replayed in my head like a movie montage. I bit my lower lip with a geeky smile and said, "I have a favor of you."

"A favor?" Vaughn's silver eyebrows raised. "Uh, I don't do favors."

"Well, it's like a group favor," I stepped a little closer.

He stepped a little bit farther back. I tried not to seem offended, but I did. I breathed through my nose and said, "We're throwing a party next Tuesday, and Pierre needs help cooking. We got a bunch of people out there cooking meals and it would be great if we had an extra pair of hands." I tried giving him the best pleading look my sapphire eyes could throw. "Please?"

He stared at me, his eyes boring deep into my blood. He stared at me with his amethyst eyes and just looked at me. I was unable to read his deep eyes, because he was nothing more than a closed book. I quickly looked, and somewhere in his purple orbs, was a mix of generosity, and I saw it. The corners of my mouth rose when I noticed this. But he showed off nothing in his face as return. All he did was quickly grip the side of his hat and said, "Fine. I'll help."

That was when I quickly smiled, a large rush of joy surging through me. I calmed in a matter of seconds, although, and I dragged him out of Mirabelle's noticed at least a dozen stoves all circling each other basically in the center of town. I watched in awe as all of our friends all participated in helping create this large feast. I smiled, and noticed the only person not cooking was Pierre. When Vaughn and I came to help, I quickly looked at Pierre and said, "Why aren't you cooking?"

"When you have so many people helping," Pierre smiled, "you _need_ a head chef. And the head chef _never_ cooks."

I patted Pierre's shoulder and said, "Way to take charge."

Pierre nodded and said, "It is what I do." And then he quickly glimpsed over my shoulder. I turned to notice that Vaughn was still behind me. "You got Vaughn to help out…?"

"Yes," Vaughn replied before I could. "I heard about the feast. Thought it would be kind to help."

Pierre's smile widened thousands when he whispered, "Glad you're here then."

I smiled to notice how everything had began to change from then, just to notice how everyone seemed to react to this Vaughn that intrigued me so much. He was a good person. Sadly, no one saw him the way I did. I just hoped that others would see him highly some day.

"Alright, everyone, _everyone!_" Pierre screeched, as everyone stopped cooking. "Listen to me please! This feast, this party, is very important. It is to celebrate the coming of our first spring in a long time with all of the islands raised! So, this glorious feast is actually here for Chelsea!"

I blushed as all my friends applauded lightly.

"So we need to cook as many meals as possible. So I've split you all into three teams; Alpha, Beta, and Pi. Team Alpha, you will be working on the Appetizers. Who did you conclude to be the team leader?""Me," Natalie stepped forward."Natalie, here is the appetizer menu, with all the ingredients. If you need to know how to make it, call me over, and I'll give you a brief run down. Alright, Team Beta, you will be working on the Entrées. Team leader?"

"Me," the Witch Princess stepped forward.

"Here is the Entrée menu. Uh…same thing to them, and, a good luck. I'll be working with the Entrée team. Team Pi, leader!"

"That would be me, Pierre," Will stepped took the menu immediately out of Pierre's hand. "I will guess my group will be desserts, yes?"

"Uh, yeah," Pierre said, just a little aggravated that Will cut in like he did. "You guys will be working over there, away from these stoves. See those few tables over there, with the four ovens, and the dough and everything?"

Will looked over and nodded.

"You all will be working over. So alright! Team Alpha works the left side of the stoves, Team Beta works the right side." Pierre clapped three times. "Get to work everyone, we've got a big feast ahead of us!"

And with that, everyone got to work. I looked at Pierre and whispered, "Where do Vaughn and I go?"

"Hm." Pierre tapped his chin. "You can either work with Team Beta or Team Pi. Take a pick!"

I looked at him and said, "C'mon, do you want to work with desserts?"

Vaughn just nodded, as we both went over towards Will and he greeted us with the most sincere welcome.

"Ah, so Chelsea and Vaughn will be joining us over here?" Will smiled widely. "Wonderful! Please, go over there and make some cupcakes of the sort?"

I smiled and nodded and took Vaughn with me. We were pouring the batter into the tin, and I was laughing, and he just stood there, almost seeming awkward. After awhile of him being even more anti-social then his regular self, I finally felt it was necessary to talk about it.

"Um, what's up?" I looked at him, slipping on oven mitts, placing the tray into the oven.

"What?" he asked, not rudely, but almost confused.

"You've been more shy than usual," I poked his pretty muscular arm. "Tell me what's wrong."

He tried not to make absolute eye contact, because every time he did, my heart stopped beating and my stomach flipped twenty times in a row. Since I had no amethyst eyes to look at, I looked at his pink moist lips.

"Last night," he sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you…"

"I probably gave you the wrong idea," he said, now mumbling.

"Wrong idea?" my mind flipped. What was he trying to say?

"Yeah," it almost sounded like he growled. I was taken aback.

"You didn't give any wrong ideas, Vaughn," I touched his arm. "It was just two friends, watching stars."

"No, that's the thing, Chelsea." He now looked at me, his eyes almost looking infuriated, angry. "It wasn't just two friends. We…I knew I gave you the wrong idea. I'm really sorry."

And with that, he stalked off, back up into Mirabelle's shop. I watched him the entire way, how his body moved, and how he slammed the door at the shop.

And that was what almost made me vomit inside my own stomach.

* * *

**A/N: ouch, right? well, we meet someone for the first time on the next update! (which will most likely be next saturday, due to going to camp again) **

**soo, do you want to know who it is? ill tell you(:**

**her name is holly, and she's chelsea's youngers sister:D**

***GASP* chelsea has a sister? haha yes, in my story, she surely does. you'll see what she's like. lol:)**

**please R&R, while you are at it. thank you very much.**

**oh, and tell your friends. reviews are very much appreciated. gracias senors and senoritas:)**


	8. Oh Sister?

Eight

"Hello dear," her piercingly high voice spoke over the phone.

"Hi Mom," I grumbled her name.

"Miss home?"

I chewed at my lip and said, "Mom, I _am_ home."

"Oh dearie, you're such a catch! I have a favor to ask of you."

"Gosh, Mom, if you want me to take Grandma to that Old Lady Convention, then make Holly do it or something."

"No, hun, it has nothing to do with your grandmother, but it _does_ have to do with your little sister."

"Mom…"

"Your father and I are going to be away for the weekend, at that business meeting they hold every two years. Now that you're not here in the apartment watching her, it's only necessary that you come here."

"Mom, I can't leave, there's so much I have to do here, you don't…I can't leave."

"Fine then, but that only leaves me one choice."

"And what is that, oh great motherly guardian?" I laughed to myself.

"Very funny sweetheart. My only other option is to send Holly up there- to _you_."

My eyes narrowed over the phone, hoping that the _thought_ of my eyes boring into her will give her the slightest shiver.

"Mom. Are you like, beyond insane?" I screeched.

"Chelsea, you've been doing this ever since you turned ten! And if you refuse to come back to the city, I have no choice but to send your sister to you. She'll be over by tomorrow morning. End of conversation. Bye sweetie!"

And with that, her end was cut, and I was stuck with my annoying younger sister for a whole weekend.

Her name was Holly, and she was only two years younger than me. But I swear she could've been five years younger she was so incredibly immature. She always tugged at my hair and stole my clothes and mocked me right to my face. And every two years when my parents would go to this worldly meeting, it would be the worst weekend of my life. She would trash the house and blame me all the time, and my parents always believed her because she was 'innocent Holly'. And all I need for her right now is to get into my life at this island, so that she could just make everything so much worse.

I was meeting Natalie and Mark for lunch. I made it an emergency lunch, so we were going to meet at the Diner. And when I finished all of my chores, I sped down there so incredibly fast my feet ached by the time I arrived, to see their worried faces.

"Sit, sit!" Natalie demanded. "Like, now!"

I did as told, and the two of them gave me strange looks, as if I were mentally insane. And at the moment, with everything that was going on, I think I was.

"What's up?" I screeched.

"Julia's like, losing it. She just kept repeating the same few words when I visited her."

"No," I dug my face into my hands. "I already have so much to worry about. Vaughn…Holly…"

"Whoa," Mark curled his hand around my wrist and pulled my hands away to see my face. "Please do tell who this Holly is."

Natalie gave him a slight hit on the arm, and Mark just chuckled at her. They were so cute together, I didn't know if I wanted to coo or vomit.

"Holly is my obnoxious little sister," I rolled my eyes at just the thought of her. "My mom's dropping her off up here for some two yearly business meeting. And she's freakin' eighteen and I'm twenty-one and yet I _still_ have to watch her." I fiddled with my fingers and quietly mumbled, "I probably have to, she's so incredibly immature, she could be best friends with an eight year old."

"Well maybe it's all for the best," Natalie tried to cheer me up, "maybe's she's changed?"

"Yeah, it's been awhile since you've seen your family, right?" Mark also but himself in.

"It's been…long enough," I forced myself to say. "But still. If she's eighteen, she's old enough."

"Well, when does she come over?" Mark wondered.

"Tomorrow morning," I grumbled. "But enough about Holly, she already gets enough of the attention. What's up with Julia?"

"I don't know," Natalie suddenly went into her freak-out mode. "When I went inside Mirabelle's shop, Mirabelle just stood there as she watched her own daughter pace the room. She was like mumbling a bunch of words and sentences to herself. I tried asking Mirabelle but she didn't have a clue. When I stopped Julia from doing her pacing thing, the only things I heard her say were 'Vaughn', 'festival', and something relatively close to her cursing out five curses in a row."

Vaughn. Festival. Starry Night Festival.

Me. Vaughn.

That was when I felt my eyes pinch due to tears swelling inside my eyes. Natalie and Mark looked at me, confusion smearing up all over their faces. I felt one slip from my eye, and I quickly caught it. I flicked it away, when Natalie whispered, "Uh, Chels?"

"I have to go," I quickly stood up.

And I ran out of the Diner.

* * *

I charged through the doors of the Mirabelle's shop, and there Julia was, pacing. When she started walking towards me, facing my direction, she froze. She just stood there, as if her body had iced up inside and her nerves just stopped working. I looked at her, my eyes still streaming. She stared back, her cheeks stained and looked like plastic.

"Chelsea…" she spoke softly, the rest of her body still.

"What…?" I didn't know how to finish. I just looked at her and hoped that she would fill in the blanks.

She collapsed into my arms, crying away her troubles. But within minutes, I felt my sleeve stop drenching in tears, and I heard her sniffle, which usually meant a conclusion to the water works. I lifted her off of me by holding her arms, and I gripped them tightly. I just stared at her, telepathically sending her whatever question I wanted to know, and whatever question that may be, I hope that I got the answer that I wanted. She wrapped her hand around my wrist and pulled me over to sit on the couch. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest, as I sat there, terrified.

"I came back here on Tuesday, after we did all of that cooking with Pierre," Julia started, "but it was strange because usually it's just quiet whenever I walk in here, y'know, my Mom's just standing at the counter, Vaughn in the back. But it was…different."

My stomach dropped to my feet.

"Vaughn and my Mom were talking and all I heard him say was, "I made a mistake during the Starry Night Festival, Mirabelle." And that just got my mind thinking…I'm probably overreacting right now. But when my mind just explodes like this…ugh, just tell me what's up! Ever since you and Vaughn started being all buddy-buddy, he became this new, enlightened person who actually liked _living._" Julia sighed and uncurled out of her ball. She just poked at my hand and said, "What happened at the Starry Night Festival?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and said, "I don't know, Jules." I opened my eyes. "We were baking cupcakes and he told me that…that he gave me the wrong idea or something. I'm just as confused as you are."

"Oh Goddess," Julia gripped at her golden locks. "And he just stormed off and left when they saw me walk in. What did he mean by the 'wrong idea'?"

I bit at my lower lip.

"Did something happen?" Julia looked at me seriously now.

"We didn't _kiss_ if that's what you're thinking," I told her, my eyes narrowing and my lip pursing. "What do you mean what happened?"

"Like, _anything._" Julia said, her eyes looking up at the wooden ceiling, as she threw her head back. "At all. Holding hands, kiss on the cheek, or just that weird feeling you get in your belly."

I gulped down my fear, or at least as much of it I could swallow. I clasped my hands together and clenched my fingers on each other tightly. The expression on her face began to change from concerned to terrified. I was frightening her.

"Yes. There _were_ those silly little butterflies, because yes, guess what Julia? I _like_ your cousin. And y'know what, yes, there was a little bit more than just two 'friends' sitting on the beach and watching stars. Our pinkies linked together, so, it was like a cheap way of holding hands. He came up to my house, took me by the arm, and walked me down to the beach. Is that okay?" I stood up and walked to the door. "But right now, I have to worry about the fact that Vaughn is basically _avoiding_ me, and my snobby younger sister is coming up for the weekend, to make matters worse! So Julia, figure it out. But right now, I have my own issues."

And with that, I escaped.

* * *

Today was the day. I woke up, hearing the horn of the boat ring throughout the island. I grumbled and groaned, changing into my work clothes and exiting my house. I saw a figure walking strangely with a suitcase, crossing my bridge. The air was muggy and thick and she just looked like a dark figure in the distance. She was turning her head, and her long blonde hair kept whipping her in the face.

She looked…different.

She looked a lot more developed, and she let her hair grow out. She dyed her hair a brighter blonde, but she had the same sapphire orbs as I. When she saw me, I saw the insane amount of make up she smothered on her face, and when she saw me, she dropped her bag, and darted for me in her red heels.

_Heels?_

Last time I remembered Holly, heels was more like _hells._ She always wore baggy pants and beanies, and I swore she even had a lip ring. But the closer she got, the more I noticed the changes. She had a small blue tank with white jeans. She looked adorable, yes, but I never remembered her like _this_. But it fit her look. She outgrew her tomboy self, so, hopefully, she outgrew her immaturity.

"Chelsea!" she squealed, high and girly.

"Holly!" I squeaked back, as my arms reached out to her.

We embraced tightly, swaying back and forth. She groaned and said, "I missed you so much. Do you know how quiet it is not fighting with you?"

I couldn't help but laugh. I pulled back to scrutinize her fully. When she noticed me not answering her but staring at her, she just backed up and twirled for me.

"Like the new-and-improved Holly?" she smiled with her glossy lips. "Yup, I know, compared to Tomboy Holly, this is a total switch-up, right?"

"Completely!" I smiled, and couldn't help but hug her again.

Yes, I know, I made a big deal about her being so obnoxious and infuriating. But at the same time, she had that charm to her that, well, if there was something we both wanted, she would be the secret weapon to get it. She had the perfect puppy dog face that always made Mom give in.

"Come in to my home!" I took her hand. "It's really tiny, so, bear with me."

"I'm prepared to bear _a lot _of things," Holly laughed. "I mean, the fact that you even have a farm is throwing me off guard."

"It's a lot of work, but a good profit," I said as a matter-of-factly.

I took her inside, and she immediately plopped on my bed like a chair. I did the same, and leaned against the wall. She stared at me, and took my pillow and hugged it. She always did that, especially when she was scared of something.

"Okay, tell me everything that's up," Holly said with a slim grin. "I know that might be a lot to go through, but…well, I don't care."

And so with that, I told her _everything._ I told her about the friends I've made, and even about the sun stones and the raising of the islands. She didn't sound like she believed that, but I tried to explain and tell her that the islands needed to thrive. After just looking past it, I told her my social issues.

Every single one.

Denny.

Elliot.

Vaughn.

She listened deeply, now a lot more interested than she was several seconds ago, gripped the pillow tighter at the way I described some things, such as Elliot's bloody self. She even tightened her grip on the pillow the way I talked about Vaughn. She looked at me with full attention when I talked about his hair, his eyes, and the way he acted.

"Lucky you," she raised her eyebrows at me, "by the sounds of it, he totally likes you too. He's just not showing it back."

"Of course," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh c'mon, ever since new Holly came into play, she's been out on the field. _A lot_. And she's had experience."

I stared at her with open eyes.

"Not that yet! Jeez!" she hit me with my pillow. "But he sounds like a total hottie. You've got yourself a good one. Now c'mon! Show me around, I want to meet people, I wanna find someone for myself y'know."

Holly was…better. Not the obnoxious Holly I was used to. So, this insane idea that I had in mind hopefully wasn't too insane that it would backfire in a matter of days.

"I have an idea," I winked, "stay 'This Tuesday, the islanders are throwing a party in my favor for raising all of the islands."

"Oh, you're such an angel," Holly laughed.

I rolled my eyes playfully and said, "I want you to meet _everyone_, and, why not see them all at once? Stay until then. Please?"

Holly just smiled wide and squealed, "I'd love to! I'll call Mom later, but for now, I've got a hunger bug biting at my stomach! Get something to eat?"

All I did was laugh, as we both stood up simultaneously, and I slung my arm over my shoulder. We walked out, as I told her, "You've changed so much I don't know if I like it or if it's so completely sickening that I might actually get like…the bird flu or something."

* * *

We were eating casually at the Café, like two sisters that haven't seen each other in ages; because that was almost what it felt like. We laughed and shared a really yummy dish of maybe eight grilled cheese sandwiches piled high. We ate and laughed and just talked about anything, everything.

"By the way," I chipped in, "aren't you like, eighteen?"

"Almost older sis," she sipped her water. "In like a month. Now don't say you forgot my birthday!"

I just laughed, when I heard the door open and a few familiar voices mumble on and on about something. When both Holly and I turned our heads to see who it was, she almost seemed to light up.

Strolling in was Will and Pierre, Pierre almost seeming aggravated still at Will for what he did during our cook-out. Pierre didn't usually get mad easily, but if it meant interrupting him while he was head chef, if surely did.

"Why hello there Chelsea," Will nodded his head toward me. "Who is your ravishing friend?"

I looked over to see Holly blush and giggle. Pierre stormed away when he noticed he was being ignored.

"Will, this is my baby sister, Holly," I introduced.

"I'm just in for a visit," Holly stood up, as they shook hands.

He kissed it gently. She giggled a lot louder than necessary.

"How long are you here for?" Will, next thing I know, is sitting down at the other end of our table. I was a tad bit annoyed, but Holly didn't seem to mind, or care.

"Tuesday," she responded."Why, that's definitely not enough time. Why are you here for such a short visit?"

"Oh, our parents have some big business meeting with these people around the world. It happens every two years, and my parents said that once I'm eighteen, Chelsea won't need to watch me. But I turn eighteen a little less than a month, so, they still thank I'm immature Holly!" she cooed.

_I'm starting to see that it's still here_, I snarled to myself.

"You're the farthest thing from immature," Will said in his sexy voice.

"What's your name?" Holly almost sounded like she blurted, even in desperation."Will."

"That's such a nice name."

_Wasn't Will with Lily?_ I angrily thought. It obviously didn't seem to matter, they already looked so into each other.

So this was the new Holly. From being spontaneous and loud to flirtatious and wild. This wasn't the Holly I wanted. Of course, I could never get anything I want.

* * *

**A/N: so what will Holly do to the story?**

**so do you want to hear another annoying authors note?**

**so i leave on a cruise tuesday night. do you see how annoying that is? dont you guys hate me so much? **

**so ill update every day until then(:**

**you guys are the best ever! review por favor!:D**


	9. Missing and Old Friends

Nine

It was Saturday, and Holly was helping me do my work. She at least didn't do it in her devil red pumps, but all of her shoes were heels, so I let her borrow my sandals. But she still found it all impossible to do.

"_How_ in the world do you do this everyday?" she whined, cutting off the crop completely. "And why are we cutting perfectly fine food?"

"Well, when you do this for basically two years, then you can get used to this extremely easily. And we're cutting it because it's the last day of the season, and tomorrow, these crops won't be able to grow. And if they can't grow, this is wasted space. Which means tomorrow we're going to have to till the grass with the hoe, plant the seeds, and water them."

"That's a trip," Holly moaned.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Okay, you look like you're struggling. You can go if you want."

"No," Holly looked at me with her sorrowful eyes. "I mean, I understand farm work is a pain in my rear, but I don't want to just leave you to do it yourself."

"Holly, it's okay. I do this every season. You can go rest your feet, uh…listen to the radio, call Trina or something."

Her face lit up as she said "thank you" so many times it was impossible to count, and she scurried off into the house.

Trina was Holly's best friend. In case you were wondering.

I saw Julia walking up the hill and she waved at me. I quickly put my sickle down and trotted my way towards her. When I walked to her, her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were stained wet.

"Oh no," I said hushed.

"She's not picking up…" Holly ran outside, and noticed Julia's hysterical face and my frozen face. "What's up…?"

"Tell me what's wrong," I held Julia's arms.

It only took me awhile to notice Natalie and Lanna behind, both of them with sullen faces laced on their skin. I looked past her to look at them, and seeing them, my stomach flipped. It churned tensely, and my grip on Julia tightened.

"Julia. Please."

"It's…" she sniffled. "Vaughn."

_Of course it is_, the rude part of my brain kicked in.

"What's wrong," I said, my voice stern now.

She looked at me, and I gave off my best I-need-to-know-and-you-know-why look. She gulped and said, "I called his apartment, you know, the one he owns in the city…and he hasn't answered. I must've called his phone thirty times and each time left a voicemail. But he hasn't responded, and…we're really nervous."

"We're going," I demanded.

"But your crops-" Holly tried to say.

I looked at her and said, "Holly…" if only she understood. She didn't know how differently I reacted to things when I moved to the islands.

I looked at her, "Holly, I need you to stay here and watch the farm. Julia and I are going to the city."

"No."

I looked at her. She stood her ground and said, "I can tell this Vaughn guy is something to you. So I'm coming."

"My farm-"

"Get one of your other friends to do it, but I'm your sister. And I'm coming."

And I just smiled. I looked at her, and gripped her tightly. I pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered, "Thank you" in her ear. I took her hand and looked at Julia. Julia nodded and said, "So the three of us."

I smiled and said, "Yeah."

* * *

I talked to Taro and he happily watched my farm. I didn't bother tell him the reason; he just accepted the minute I asked him. He told me there was no need for further explanation; he knew that if I had been farming for about two years now and I had come to ask him to watch the farm, he said that it had to be something large, and he didn't want to get into my life. I was happy about that, I didn't need everyone to know about my feelings.

So it was later in the evening and we saw the boat arrive at the dock. We all stepped on, Natalie and Lanna on the dock. They looked at us and Lanna whined, "Why can't we come?"

"We don't want to freak him out," Julia said, "you know he's not good with people."

"Yeah, but he doesn't even know Holly," Natalie shot right back.

If I knew anything about my little sister, it was that words never affected her deeply. She would soak in it, but it would never get fully under her skin. She just stood there and said, "If it means a lot to my sister, he's going to know who I am eventually, right?"

Natalie raised her eyebrows, expecting some extremely rude remark, which she would usually get from anyone else. She crossed her arms and shrugged, mumbling, "Yeah, I guess so."

"I didn't even know you liked him," Lanna looked up at me with sullen eyes. Unlike my sister, things easily hurt me. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"There was a lot of things I didn't want to tell any of you guys," I sighed. "I was kind of hoping if I didn't bring it up, then no one would think it had ever happened, so I would never have to worry about it in the future, y'know…just in case. But I would never not tell you on purpose."

Lanna smiled weakly, but her eyes still looked like she was ready to tear a waterfall. But her face lit up a lot more, instead of still being that slightly gloomy girl whenever she was disappointed about something. So she just muttered out of her mouth, "Alright, I believe you."

I smiled back at her and mouthed "Love you" and gave her a small wave. Both her and Natalie were waving frantically as the boat departed. The dock got smaller and smaller, as well as Lanna and Natalie, who finally stopped waving and sauntered their way back onto the island, to do whatever their heart wished. I just sighed and looked between Julia and Holly. Julia looked at me, as we all leaned against the railing of the blue boat.

"How much do you…like him?" Julia wondered, her voice shaky and a bit raspy.

"I wouldn't say a lot, but better than just like," I told her softly.

"Oh."

"Are you…okay?" I looked at her, almost feeling guilty.

"It's just that…his past wasn't all that amazing, Chels. I don't think you're getting into something good for yourself."

Holly looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "How do you know what's good for her and what isn't? She's _my_ sister."

"And _my_ best friend," Julia narrowed her eyes on her.

Just a little uneasy of the small dispute, I quickly stopped their spat and asked Julia, "What happened in the past?"

"I want to tell you," Julia fiddled her fingers. "But it's really not my place to tell. I don't even think he wanted to tell my mother and I. It was almost like he was forced to just so that he had a place to kind of call home."

I could imagine that being true. I looked over at Holly, who just stared at Julia, hurt filling in her eyes. She felt bad. I knew that look anywhere.

I always saw it whenever she got me in trouble.

We finally decided to get off the dock and go inside the boat. It had a nice lounge for just sitting around, with a small bar towards the back. The bartender was cleaning the counter with a white rag, making slight eye contact towards me.

Why me?

There was my beautiful blonde sister on one side of me, and my other beautiful tall friend on the other. Both wearing slightly revealing clothes, and me in a simple red shirt and jean shorts, with tall red boots. What was there to stare at?

I kept looking at him from the corner of my eye to see if he was looking at me, and he was. He kept wiping down the bar, and he'd look up at me and smile. He had a very loving smile, but it didn't appeal to me.

Not like Vaughn's.

This boy's smile might have been large, all of his pearl white teeth showing, but Vaughn's were rare; once in a blue moon. And whenever I was able to see it gave me a sudden rush, a sudden exhilaration that gave me the ability to do anything.

"That guy is checking you out," Julia nudged me.

"I know," I groaned in a whisper, as a few other unknown passengers stepped into the lounge.

We all plopped on the couch, as Holly smiled and said, "Go talk to him!"I looked at her and said harshly, softly, "No!"

I was here for one reason, and one reason only, and he was all I could think about. He was all I wanted to think about.

"Looks like you don't have to," Julia raised her eyebrows.

We all turned to see the attractive young man walk my way. Now looking at him, he had very shaggy hair. It was honey colored, and he had bright green eyes that were almost glowing under the light. I read his nametag, and his name was Gordy.

"Um, hi," he waved nervously. "I was wondering if you wanted to have a drink…with me?"

"She's taken!" Julia blurted, as both Holly and I looked over at her.

"Huh?" the bartender questioned.

"Yeah, huh?" I whispered, trying to not make it obvious towards the bartender.

"You're boyfriend?" Julia tried to play. "We're visiting him in the city, remember? We were talking about it all last night."

"Oh, so that's why you're taking me on this boat?" I played along. I hit myself on the head. "I guess I had too many cocktails during that party."

"So you're taken…" Gordy looked disappointed. "Um, does he visit your island occasionally?"

"Yeah, he does," Holly said, trying to bust herself and make herself more presentable. I could tell she was looking at him in a different way, trying to seem flirtatious. "Why?"

"Well, urm, what's his name?"

"Vaughn," Holly blurted.

That was when my eyes grew into flames and I stared over at Holly. Even Julia looked at her, and knew that it was a bad idea to say that.

_Really_ bad.

"Seriously?" Gordy raised his eyebrows. "I mean, I see him on this boat all the time…he always comes for a drink over here. Um…is your name Chelsea, by any chance?"

My heart fell into my stomach. I could feel myself grow really uncomfortable.

"Yeah, she's Chelsea," I saw Julia's eyes narrow onto Gordy's intensely. "Why? How do you know her name?"

"Because…he doesn't say anything, but, when he does…it's always about _you_."

I looked between Julia and Holly, all of our eyes as wide as plates. We then looked back up to Gordy and he sat on the couch on the opposite side of us. We all looked at him and asked, "What does he say?"

"It's usually nothing much," Gordy shrugged his shoulders, "but he's always talking about how confused he is around you."

_I _confuse_ him?_ I wondered.

"What?" I cocked my head just slightly.

"He wonders why you always talk to him…but he smiles about it. He just wonders why you always go after him. And then he brought up about the kiss…"

"What about it?" I screeched.

"Um, aren't you two a thing, anyways?" Gordy said back harshly.

"We're sorry," Julia apologized, "but she really likes him, but they're not together."

Gordy then smiled. He obviously was okay with the fact that I had eyes for him, but then he said, "Well, then, I can't wait to tell you-"

"_Gordy!_" we all turned to see a large, hefty man at the entrance of the lounge. He waddled his way down the few flight of stairs. He wore a large suit and he had a bushy mustache that could've been mistaken for a third eyebrow, because they looked exactly like his two other eyebrows, that were furrowed on top of his head.

"Hi Boss," Gordy stood up immediately.

"What are you doing?" he screeched, his voice low and loud. "I'm…talking with customers."

"I don't see drinks in their hands! No drinks means no profit, and if there's no profit, then they're not customers!"

"Boss, I'm-"

"I'm putting you on cleanup duty. The dining room in the west wing needs cleaning. Go for it!"

"But Boss, I was about to-"

"_Now_, boy!" he bellowed.

Out of fear, Gordy nodded. He quickly looked over at me, shrugged his shoulders and mouthed "I'm sorry" and darted out of the lounge. The hefty boss man looked over at the three of us, all of us sitting now even more uncomfortably than before.

"I'm sorry ladies," he said in his scruffy voice. "Was Gordy bothering you?"

"No," I told him, "he was actually about to tell me something…useful."

"Useful?" the boss laughed. "My son couldn't say something useful if the word hit him in the face!"

_Son?_

"Oh," I tried not to show the guilt I felt for the poor guy. "Well, you see, sir, I'm looking for someone. And he knows who he is, because, well, he's an occasional rider. And he was about to tell me something and then…"

"Well, it couldn't have been that important," the boss laughed. "See you around, ladies."

We all stared at him in disgust and muttered through our teeth, "See you."

When he left, we looked at each other and said, "Wow, he's kind of…"

"A douche?" Holly laughed.

"Yeah," Julia smiled.

Holly was never one to watch her words. I didn't mind it anyways, it was funny when she said it, because it was like an innocent school girl trying to curse out a rapper; it just looked plain wrong.

"I wanted to know what he had to say," I growled, digging my face in my hands.

"Then maybe we should go up to the dining room?" Holly raised her eyebrows.

But then, I saw something horrifying. Before I could agree, I looked at the boys walking through the entrance, and they all looked at me. The minute they met my gaze, they all smiled wide, and looked at the boy coming in from the back. They finally looked back at me, one of them smiling wide. He had black spiky hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey hey, it's Chelsea!" the boy laughed.

I sighed, and stood up. "Hi Darren."

"You know him?" Holly stood up next to me. "Who are these freaks?"

"Whoa, freaks?" Darren backed up. "Not a nice word smaller Chels."

"My name is Holly, and you better watch yourself," she snarled.

"Chelsea!" Harry, Darren's twin ran up beside him. "I haven't seen you since senior year!"

"Senior year?" Julia wondered, now her standing up. "You went to high school with these guys?"

"Unfortunately, yes," I mumbled. The four other guys charged their way over, all of them with black spiky hair. The one they all turned to look at-Drew-gave me a bit of a heart-felt look. It pained me to see him once again.

They all looked alike, and Drew was like their leader. That's why, back in high school, they were known as the Drew Crew. Seven of them in all, and Darren and Harry were Drew's ultimate best friends. I would know.

I dated Drew senior year.

The other four Drew Crew members were Charlie, Kevin, Mack, and Bruno. Bruno being the scariest, stood farthest back. I stared at them shyly, and Drew parted his way through and looked at me.

"Hi Chelsea," he said in his loving voice. He took my hand. There was a tattoo of an Ace of Spades right near the thumb.

"I remember that tattoo," Holly murmured. "You're…Drew! You're the kid that fell for my sister!"

It got extremely silent in the room, and my heart was being hammered into my chest. I looked at Drew who was blushing insanely. He took in a breath, and I looked over at Julia, who looked as if she felt out of place. I wouldn't be surprised, I felt out of place too. I might know these guys, but these were supposed to be people of my past. My high school memories. Not my present memories.

"What are you doing here?" Drew asked me.

"I'm going into the city for about a day," I told him."Coming from where?" he asked.

Too many questions…he's asking too many questions…

"From an island," I said, raising one eyebrow. "What about you and the Crew? I didn't think you guys were still together."

He smiled and said, "Yeah, we're tight. We wouldn't split."

"We're taking a fun trip," Darren said. "Just having fun going around and stuff."

"So when did you move out of the city?" Drew wondered.

"About…two years ago," I said, really wishing I could just close my eyes and wish myself home.

"Well," he swallowed, still gripping my hand tightly, "now that you're here…"

"Drew misses you!" Charlie squeaked in the back.

Drew shot him a look, and my heart just thumped. My mouth fell slightly as I looked into Drew's eyes and tried to process in my mind what I just heard Charlie say…or at least what I thought he said.

"I do," Drew said. "I miss you. And when you broke it off in high school…I was shattered. My heart split into a million pieces. But, I think fate brought us together. I think it's our time to have a second chance, Chels. I do miss you. And I want you back."

* * *

**A/N: anyone curious who this Drew kid is?**

**lol. so. sorry that there was no Vaughn in this chapter, but I garantee you, there is one part in chapter ten you will LOVE.**

**or maybe several parts. something like that.**

**or maybe even the whole chapter.**

**but i need reviews, people! i leave sunday night, which means only two more chapter postings until later this august! so write me everything, in review, in a message, whatever! and if you somehow manage to find me on facebook, then do it! (without creeping me out of course, because if you found me on facebook, well, then thats kind of weird.)**

**ilove you all! review now please!**


	10. Suddenly

**A/N: hey! so i LOVE this chapter, and something in my gut tells me you will too ;) its a certain part that all ChelseaxVaughn fans will CRY about! i hope...if im a good enough writer to make you cry:) am i? tell me in the review!**

**oh. and this chapter is for FerFrie D. that review made me literally laugh out loud. **

**enjoy my favorite chapter! (at the moment)**

* * *

Ten

_He wants me back?_ I asked myself. _He…hasn't gotten over me?_

"You don't understand," I whispered to him.

"What don't I understand?" Drew said. "Tell me, and I will. I'll do whatever it can to make it work."

I breathed. "I'm here, looking for someone. He's out in the city and I'm terrified on where he might be. And I need to find him."

"Who is he?" Drew said. "We'll help you, we will."

"His name is Vaughn," Julia stepped forward. "And she likes him."

Drew looked at her, and then at me, his dark eyebrows raised. He quickly whispered, "Have you…kissed…him?"

"I was drunk," I sighed. "But yes."

"Chelsea," he took my other hand now, "a drunk kiss doesn't mean anything. We can do this. We can-"

"Drew," I pulled back to free my hands. "When I broke it off in high school, I meant it. I never wanted for us to get back together, whether 'fate' brought us together or not. I like Vaughn a lot, and you suddenly appearing in front of me will not change that."

I stalked out of the lounge, hearing Holly and Julia short on my tail.

* * *

We arrived in the city late that night, and we had to rent out a motel. Julia promised we would search for Vaughn in the morning. I wasn't sure how we were going to find him in the large city, but we were determined. When we got to our motel, it was slightly disgusting and surely nauseating. Holly actually gagged when we walked in.

"It smells like Grandma's house," Holly held her breath, walking in the next room. "Is there any Lysol or Febreeze or something? Oust even?"

"Uh…there's a spray bottle full of water," I looked on the shelf to see a pink spray bottle. I opened the cap and smelled it. "It's…lemonade."

"Spray it," Julia said, "it's something to smell other than this filth."

I nodded and went around the room, spraying the lemonade. It honestly did make the room smell nicer, but it could've been a lot better. The bed was slightly disgusting, and there was only one, and it was a twin bed. So we took the comforter and called and asked for two more. We decided to sleep on the floor, because that was probably better than getting 'bug bites' because they're living in the mattress.

"This is disgusting," I looked at Julia, "you couldn't have found a better motel?"

"Hey, we got off that boat at one o'clock in the morning, you were basically relieved when we found a motel this close to the dock."

We all just smiled, when I said, "Alright, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. So goodnight!"

We closed the light and fell quickly asleep.

* * *

It was the next morning, and I woke up to the sound of mice skittering inside the walls. The thought terrified me, and I jumped up, as well as Julia and Holly. We all looked at each other, and charged out of the disgusting motel.

"Where would he be?" I looked at Julia. "He's _your _cousin. Figure it out."

"Yeah, but he's _your _crush," Julia sighed. "I mean, it's a huge city. He could be anywhere."

I looked up into the sky and saw as the clouds began to cry above us. The rain seemed to bounce off my skin, or it would glide down it gently, slowly.

Rain.

The last time I saw Vaughn in the rain, it was one of the first times I interacted with him. I knew then he found me particularly annoying, but I tried. We were at Meadow Island, just sitting there, on the opposite ends of the island.

Rain.

I had originally lived in this city ever since I was nineteen, when I moved out to live at Sunshine Islands. And I remembered that there was a park downtown, with open space, and every time in the rain, Holly and I would go down there and splash in the puddles. No one would ever go there because no one in this city rarely ever left their homes in the rain. So the park was deserted, except for a few people who liked to walk around in the rain. It hit me then.

I knew where Vaughn was.

"I know where he is," I whispered.

Julia's and Holly's eyes bulged out of their skulls, and they looked at me, shocked. I just smiled and said, "C'mon."

We all ran, and we went on the side of the street and called a cab. A taxi driver pulled up beside us and we all crawled in the back seat. I looked up to the cab man and smiled."Deryl!" Holly and I chanted at the same time.

He looked back at us and smiled, showing his missing front tooth. "Why, is it no one other than Chelsea and Holly! I haven't seen you darlings since Katy's last birthday party five years ago!"

"Deryl, we're kind of in a rush, but we'll catch up, okay?" Holly said.

"Alright kiddies, where are you headin'?" Deryl looked at us.

Julia and Holly looked at me. I grinned and said, "Roosevelt Park. And step on it."

"The park?" Holly raised a brow. "Why would he be at the park?"Deryl just nodded and sped off, trying the best he could to get to the park as fast as possible. I just looked at Holly and said, "He likes to be in open space, especially in the rain."

"That's right," Julia recalled in a whisper, "he's always on Meadow Island in the rain."

"I can't believe you figured that out," Holly said.

"She knows him," Julia responded, "she knows him _well_."

I just bit the inside of my cheek and breathed out a large gust of air. I just smiled, showing my pearly whites, when Deryl began to slow down. I looked out the window to see the park, just how my memories recalled it. I looked out the window and saw no one through the foggy glass. I quickly stepped out into the rain, looking. I couldn't see him from where I was. I needed to go inside. By myself.

I bent down and looked back inside the car, Holly and Julia just looking at me, prepared to get out. I told them to stop.

"I need to find him myself," I said. "Just let me do it."

And without argument, they exchanged a quick glance, and nodded at me. I slammed the taxi cab door, and charged inside the tiny park.

I looked around, finally getting past the trees that outlined the borders of the park. I looked to my left to see the open field, with a beautiful wooden bench and some smaller trees around it, but there was no one. I looked to my right to see the land elevate and the stone wall. There was a small well.

I walked up the elevated land and stood next to the stone well. It was overflowing with water, and I looked at the top to see a white bandana.

He was here.

I took the bandana in my hands and gripped it, the water pouring out of it like juicing an orange. I looked around, to see a body in dark clothes sitting at the corner of the park. His back was facing me, and his Stetson was off of his head and his gloves were beside him. As I was watching him, he threw off his vest, and then took off his black shirt. Concerned and amazed at the same time, I slowly began to walk towards him. He threw off his boots, leaving him just in his pants. I finally was behind him, feeling my chestnut hair stick to the sides of my face, as well as my clothes. They were apart of me.

I bent down beside him and he didn't dare make eye contact. His hands were dug through his silver hair, which sparkled even more when wet. He just breathed deeply and whispered harshly, "Why are you here?"

"We were worried about you," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. He quickly flicked it off. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is-" he stood up, anger sparkling in his purple eyes. I quickly stared down at his semi muscular body, but then met up with his eyes again. "My problem is _you!_"

"_Me?_" I screeched. "How am _I_ the problem?"

"Because!" he threw his hands up in the air. "Ever since you decided to move here, and become my "friend"…everything about me has seemed to change."

"Change?" I wondered. "Like what?"

"_Everything!_" he roared. He stepped up to me, gripping my shoulders tightly. "I wasn't meant to settle, Chelsea. I'm a wanderer. I travel. I don't just live in one place…but you're making that impossible for me to do."

"Why am _I_ making it impossible?" I wondered. "I just moved here looking for a simple life, taking over a farm and raising all the islands."

"You're doing more than that to me."

I looked at him, and blinked. I stuttered when I asked, "W-what do you mean?"

He sighed, and squeezed his eyes shut for a second. When he opened them, his enraged look that clouded his eyes soon became this heartfelt look. One I hadn't seen on him before. "You've made me become this person that I never thought that I would be. But…I can't be that person."

He stormed past me, and without a second to think, I turned around. I gripped his hand, and twirled him around. I brought him close to me, our chests touching. He looked down at me and whispered, "Chelsea?"

I quickly grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips to meet mine. When our lips touched, I felt a sudden rush through my blood that caused me to tingle. My body hummed in pleasure. I got off my tip toes and took my lips away from his and looked at him, and finally realized;

_What did I just do?_

Vaughn looked at me, his eyes wide, but his cheeks darkening. I bit my lip, embarrassed and nervous. What would happen?

The rain seemed to feel like bricks against my skin now. I continued to stare at him, and he stared right back at me. He stepped back, not turning away from our magnetic connection. He took in a breath and whispered, "Chelsea…"

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. "I'm sorry."

I stormed off past him, and soon began to run. I threw his bandana on the ground, when I finally arrived at the taxi cab and got in the door. I breathed, feeling the cool rush of the air conditioning, realizing I was drenched. I looked over at my sister and my friend, both of them with concerned faces.

"Was he there?" Julia wondered.

I nodded and choked out, "Yeah. He was."

"And?" Holly urged.

I just gulped and swallowed the words that _wanted_ to come out of my mouth. I just put on a fake smile and said, "Nothing. D-Deryl, take us back to the dock, please."

Holly and Julia looked at me, their eyes saddening.

"We're…going home."

* * *

We arrived at the dock, the blue boat finally pulling in. We were getting out tickets, unable to get the express boat. We wouldn't arrive at the islands until early the next morning. We then saw a body get out of a yellow taxi.

Vaughn.

He was dressed and soaked, and I heard Julia cry his name, as she ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in a tight hug. He seemed uncomfortable and fidgeted to get out from the hug. It was only three o'clock, and Vaughn was coming back. He usually took the latest boat to the island, but I guess today was an exception. He threw me a look that wasn't angry, or sad, or happy. It was just…nothing.

And it struck me right in the heart.

_How stupid am I?_ I yelled at myself. _Why in the world would I kiss him like that?_

We all got on the boat, I already feeling queasy, and not because of sea sickness. I immediately walked to the lounge and sat on the comfy couch, Holly and Julia on both sides of me.

"_That's _Vaughn?" Holly whispered, with a small grin.

I just nodded, not smiling, not doing anything. I felt horrible. I did something so incredibly stupid, it could ruin the friendship I treasured between Vaughn and I. And that was the last thing I wanted, and I was sure of that.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Julia held my chin to look into my sapphire eyes.

I shook my head out of her grip and muttered, "No, nothing's wrong."

"Chelsea."

I looked up to see Vaughn at the other side, sitting at the other couch. My heart thumped out of terror as I just stuttered, "Y-yes?"

"Can I…talk to you?"

I nodded, as we got up and decided to sit at the bar.

I looked over the counter and saw Gordy. He smiled down at me, and noticed Vaughn. Vaughn gave him a nod and Gordy said, "Vaughn…Chelsea…"

"Gordy," I breathed his name.

Gordy just nodded, and sped off behind a door, which read _Employees Only_. I looked back at Holly and Julia, who quickly shot up out of their seats and darted to the girl's bathroom. Which left Vaughn and I alone in the lounge.

"Vaughn, I could-" he cut me off.

"I'm sorry," was all he said.

I was astounded. Why was _he_ sorry? He didn't do anything! I stared at him, and blinked a few times, trying to figure out how those words would make sense with anything. I finally sat back on the bar stool and said, "What? Why are you sorry?"

"I know what…" he was trying to find his words. "I understand where you're…I believe that…Chelsea."

I continued to look at him, feeling my blood turn into thin ice.

"I…can't do this. Not with how much has happened to me. You…you don't want to be involved with a guy like me, Chelsea. I would never leave my burdens on you like that."

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a small smile. "I would take on _anything_ with you, Vaughn. You're my friend. I would never just…leave you."

"No," he whispered, "but I know two important people who had."

"What?" I said, hushed. "Vaughn…"

"It was when I was young," he started, as I listened closely. "And I used to always go to that park; me, my mom, and my dad. We would always play in the sun, throwing around a Frisbee with my dog or playing catch. In the rain, we would just stand underneath the trees and watch the rain fall, maybe even try to catch the fallen drops into our mouths and pretend they were snowflakes. But one day, when I was in that very corner, out in the rain, my parents gave me this bandana, my hat, and a picture…and just left."

"What picture?" I wondered.

He pulled it out from his back pocket and slipped it into my hand. I looked at it. It was a beautiful couple; a blonde, young woman with dark brown eyes and a beauty mark right beside the corner of her mouth. And beside her was a young man with gray hair, almost silver, with blue-gray eyes and a broken smile that reminded me of someone else I knew. The young woman was wearing the white bandana on her head, similarly to how I wore my red one. The young man wore the Stetson on his hat proudly. And I stared at the beautiful couple in the tattered picture, and then looked back up at Vaughn."I'm so sorry…" I said quietly.

"It's alright," he choked out of his mouth. "It was a long time ago…I was really young-"

"Hey, look, it's Chelsea again!" a familiar voice called.

I turned my head and groaned to see the Drew Crew walk into the lounge as if it were their living room. I heard Vaughn quietly mumble, "Chelsea, who are _they_?"

I just sighed and said, "Kids I went to high school with."

Drew walked up to me, as Vaughn and I both stood up. We stared at him, as Drew said, "Hey, I don't think I met this friend of yours yesterday. Who is he?"

"Vaughn," he said.

I knew what was coming. I saw Drew's eyes flame up as he said sharply, "So _you're_ Vaughn, huh? Trying to take my girl, are you?"

"What?" Vaughn spat. "_You're _girl?"

"Yeah. My girl." Drew pushed him, and immediately afterwards, punched him right in the mouth.

"Vaughn!" I cried. I looked at Drew and shouted, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"With _me?_" Drew came up closer to me. "What are you doing with this freak cow-"

And suddenly, a fist met up with Drew's cheek, and he was on the floor, cringing in pain. I looked at Vaughn in awe as he said, "C'mon, Chelsea. We're out of here."

He took my hand, and led me out of the lounge, and to the cabins.

* * *

**A/N: did that just NOT freak you out just a little? Hehehe (:**

**okay, so if i didnt make you cry, which i doubt, then feel free to mention it in the review. or anything else about this chapter that you loved ever so much. because you ARE going to review of course!**

**right?**

**if you do, i will love you forever...**

**and i mean it(:**

**so the only time ive had an author's note before AND after the chapter! voila to you!**

**i leave for vaca tomorrow, so it MIGHT be the last day i update until two weeks from now! unless the world likes being nice and will give me wifi in a completely different state of the wonderfully awesome united states of america...**

**so yeah. review. sorry for babbling(:**


	11. Past and Present

Eleven

"_Mom! Look at me!" I cried, and cart wheeled into a puddle. _

_I watched as my father picked me up at my feet and shouted, "Holly, watch out! The Chelsea plane is coming after you!"Holly screamed in fake terror and ran around, stomping into each puddle her small, yellow-booted feet could splash in. The rain poured on us hard, but I didn't mind. I continued to step from puddle to puddle._

"_Daddy," I tugged at his raincoat._

"_Yes, sweetheart?" he bent down to me._

"_Can we play secret agents?"_

_He smiled and said, "We sure can Chelsea." He suddenly created a terrified face and said, "Chelsea, behind the well! Quick, go take a look!"I nodded, and did some rolls around in the muddy grass, charging up the hill and behind the well. I looked inside to see nothing but the bucket hanging low, and the water rising at a slow pace. I looked past the well, to see three people, a family, standing in the corner. I looked back at my dad and gave him a 'thumbs-up'. I had found the target. So I spied on them, just like a real secret agent would._

"_Darling," the mother said, "we don't want to do this to you. But your father and I have to go."_

"_Why though?" the young boy asked harshly. His attitude stung me, as I continued to watch the family. I noticed the young boy begin to cry._

"_We're sorry, son," the older man said. _

"_Don't leave me," the boy gripped his father's leg. I began to tear myself. I watched as his father basically shook him off._

"_Son, we have to go!" the father said more viciously._

_The young boy heard as the father said those words, and released his grip immediately. I could hear my own father behind me chanting my name, but I ignored him. I wanted to see what else they would say._

"_Take this, honey," the mother took off what looked like a white rag off of her head. She gave it to the boy._

"_Mom…" he cried._

"_And have this," the father took off his black hat, and placed it properly on the young boy's head. It was too big, but the young boy refused to take it off. He pushed it farther back, revealing his face._

"_And," the mother pulled something out of her purse, "take this. Please."_

_The boy looked at the piece of paper that she gave him. He quickly pulled them into a hug, the mother and the father hugging him back. They finally stood up, as the boy stood there, in the corner of the park, crying. He held the white rag in one hand, and the piece of paper in the other. He kept his hat on his head, covering his eyes. _

_And he stood there, as I watched tears streak his face. He quickly looked over at me, and I saw his purple eyes. He just looked at me, but nothing in his expression changed. He just continued to cry._

"_Good-bye, Vaughn."_

I woke up, panting, and looked around. I was in my cabin. I pressed my hand to my forehead and began to breathe deeply. I quickly looked at the wall clock. It was four in the morning. I laid back down, my head colliding with my pillow, and thought about the dream I had last night. When I realized something.

It was a memory.

"_That_ was Vaughn?" I whispered, shocked beyond belief.

I had to talk about it with him. I just _had _to. And it couldn't wait until morning.

* * *

I knocked on the door of his cabin, and he almost answered immediately. He was shirtless, once again, which caught me off guard. But he was wearing black flannels, and he looked at me, slightly confused.

"Chelsea?" he wondered.

"Vaughn," I said to him, "I know your memory."

"What?" he wondered, as he became more awake.

"I was there," I whispered, "I saw the day your parents left. They left you at the park, and we were both eight years old. They told you that they were sorry. They said that they just _had_ to go. You gripped your father's leg, but…he shook you off. I was _there_, Vaughn."

He narrowed his eyes on me, seeing the change of expression on his face. "How were you there? How did you know that?"

I breathed and said, "Remember everything about that day, Vaughn."

"I do-"

"Remember. _Everything._"

He closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply through his nostrils. I watched him for about thirty seconds, before his eyes popped out of his head like saucers, and he looked down at me in absolute shock.

"You were the girl behind the well? Crying?"

"Crying for _you_, Vaughn," I whispered.

Vaughn immediately and unexpectedly pulled me into the tightest hug I was ever given. I embraced him back, resting my head on his chest. I closed my eyes, digging my head into his bare chest, breathing deeply. He held his hand on my chestnut hair, and his other hand was wrapped around my waist. His chin was above my head, and he just whispered, "Thank you, Chelsea."

"I have a question," I wondered, looking up at him.

"What?"

I released the hug and whispered, "You said you were a traveler, a wanderer. You never settled. How could you be there over ten years ago, and be here now, the same place?"

He breathed, not looking at me. He was looking over me, at the bare wall, because I guess it seemed more interesting. But I didn't mind. This was a difficult subject for him to talk about. So I stood there patiently as he said, "Once that day occurred, I found as much money from my parent's fund and left as soon as possible. Once they left me, I wanted to be nowhere near that horrible place. But for some reason, about a few years ago, something drew me back to that part of the city. I think it was because I never really wanted to let go of the memory. So every day it rained in the city, I would always go back to that park and stand there in the corner, right where my parents said their final good-bye to me. And whenever it rained while I was at Sunshine Islands, I went to Meadow Island, because it was the closest looking island to that park, in my opinion. I always needed to be close to my parents, even though _they_ left _me._"

"I…understand," I said truthfully. "I keep this locket because I try to convince myself that my dad never cheated on my mom. I keep this because, even though their hearts had separated, they will always be together in mine."

"That's…" Vaughn wanted to say something, but I stopped him.

"It's nothing compared to you," I whispered.

He just smirked down at me and said, hushed, "You're a great friend, Chelsea. Even though you kissed me twice."I looked at him awkwardly and mumbled, "Are we ever going to…_talk_…about that second one?"

He just raised his eyebrows, his small smile gone. "When we get back to the islands, okay?"

And I just nodded, and whispered with a grin, "Good-night, Vaughn."

And he bowed his head and said, "Night, Chelsea."

* * *

When the boat pulled into the dock Monday morning, Mirabelle stood there, and almost cried when she noticed Vaughn step off the boat. She ran to him, taking tiny steps, and hugged him tightly. Once again uncomfortable with the hug, he wiggled himself out of it.

But he seemed perfectly fine hugging me last night.

I shook off the thought. I had to stop thinking like that. Did the message get through to me yet? I _kissed _Vaughn. And this time I wasn't drunk. Because I remembered it.

The minute I felt his lips on mine, it was a feeling I only had felt once before, and that was when I was with Drew back in high school. Whenever I kissed him, I felt high, happy, and free. And that was what I felt when I kissed Vaughn.

But that kiss would probably never happen again. It still looked like Vaughn wanted to remain friends, which didn't bother me at all. I would rather us just be two friends than me chasing him for there to be absolutely nothing there.

I looked at Mirabelle and she whispered to me, "Thank you so much for finding him. We were so nervous."

"I know," I smiled. "We all were."

She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. We walked onto the islands, and I charged up to my ranch. I looked to see Taro watering my crops.

"You're back!" he cheered. "I'll finish up watering, so you won't have any chores to do for the day, alright?"

"No, Taro, really-"

"Let me!" Taro pleaded. "It's perfectly alright!"

I just smiled and nodded. I left Ranch Island and went back down to Verdure Island, where everyone still was. Holly was talking with Julia. Vaughn was about to cross the bridge onto Sprout Island.

I needed to close this up. I needed to know if we could put this kiss behind us, and remain friends.

I ran after him, when someone caught my wrist. I turned to see Natalie with a huge smile on her face. I quickly placed on a fake one and hugged her.

"So, how was your little adventure?" she said with a grin.

I sighed, smiled lightly and said, "_Quite_ the adventure."

"Oh really," her eyebrows raised, "Do tell."

"Let's just say," I said, backing away from her and towards the bridge, "that I did something I really shouldn't have."

Natalie's smile fell, as I turned myself around and ran towards Sprout Island. I looked around, but he disappeared. He was probably in the Café!

I was about to dart inside when a voice behind me said, "He's not in there."

I turned to see Mark standing behind me with a grin. I looked at him and said, "What do you mean?"

"He's down by the beach, talking to Denny," Mark said. "But obviously something's on your mind, I could tell by that nervous way you're looking at me."

I didn't even know I was giving him _a_ look, let alone a nervous one. So I just breathed out and nodded. "Yeah. Something's on my mind."

"Are…we going to talk about it?" Mark raised his blonde brows at me.

I smiled and said, "That would help me."

So we walked inside the Café and sat down, noticing Sabrina in here with Pierre. We sat farthest away from them, so we went all the way in the back of the Café. We sat on opposite ends of the round table.

"Okay, spill."

I breathed. And I told him everything that happened in the city. I explained all the way from Gordy to the Drew Crew to the disgusting motel to the park to the kiss. His eyes widened when I told him that part, and all I did was just nod and say, "I let my feelings get to the best of me."

"I can't believe you actually kissed him," he whispered, "and you weren't drunk this time."

"Yeah." I groaned. "I know."

But then I started to talk about the second encounter with the Drew Crew to Vaughn's punch to Drew's punch and to the dream I had. The dream of a memory. I didn't want to explain it, but I told him how I was there in an important part of Vaughn's life. I told him how I went to his cabin early in the morning, and he gave me the tightest hug I've ever seen possible.

"You went through…a lot," Mark nodded.

"So what do I do!" I whined. "I mean, it looks like he still wants to be friends, but…that kiss is still lingering over us."

"Well, you should go talk to him about it."

I narrowed my eyes on him. "That's what I was planning to do all along."

He just smiled and said, "Yeah, I bet. I'm just glad I'm filled in."

I just threw fake grin and flicked his head.

"Hey!" he whined.

I stood up and said, "I'll talk to you later."

He just laughed and said, "Okay, see you around Chels. Oh, and tell me how it goes!"

I just looked at him and breathed, "Believe me, I will."

* * *

I went down to the beach and, just as Mark had said, he was talking to Denny. They were a good distance apart, but they were still in conversation. And it was odd, because it looked like Vaughn was doing most of the talking. I walked up to them, and when I appeared, Vaughn's mouth closed immediately. Denny turned around and noticed I was there, a sudden shock come to his face. I felt awkward. Unwanted.

"Vaughn," I looked over at him. "Can we talk about…"

"Yeah," he said, walking up to me. "We'll talk at Mirabelle's."

I nodded, swallowing hard. I looked over at Denny, who said, "What's going on…"

I just shook my head at him, as we both walked up to Mirabelle's. We walked over the bridge in silence, and I saw Mark through the window of the Café. He gave me a thumbs-up and mouthed "Good luck" to me. I just nodded and smiled, and continued on my way.

It was awkward. We walked into Mirabelle's, and Mirabelle looked up at us, and Julia looked over at us, who was doing the dishes. I felt out of place.

"We need to talk in private," Vaughn said harshly.

"Go talk in your room," Julia said. "I need to do the dishes and Mom needs to run the shop."

Vaughn just nodded, and took my wrist and led me to his bedroom. I already knew where it was, though, not forgetting the night of the sleepover.

We walked in and he closed the door behind us. His room was just white and gray, rather bland, but I didn't mind. That wasn't the point at the moment. We were here to talk about what I had done at the park that I might regret for the rest of my life.

"Can we please put it behind us?" I whispered. "I don't know what got over me. I just let my feelings overwhelm me and…"

"It's okay," he said finally.

I looked up at him and said, "What?"

"There really isn't much to say about it," Vaughn said.

His hand was still curled around my wrist, but he crawled it down to meet with my hand.

"But…" I tried to talk.

"We'll just both forget it, alright?" he said.

And I nodded. It was best for both of us.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Good." He tipped his hat farther to shadow his face. "I have to work."

And he brushed past me, and left me in his room.

I didn't want to forget about it though. It was the one moment that kept replaying in my mind. It was the one moment I felt I would truly cherish for a long time.

I didn't want to let it go.

* * *

**A/N: whats up fisherman-nerd-cowboy readers! i am currently on the road and i was able to use one of those things that helps find wifi while you're literally on the road. so tada! i am currently in a state MANY hours away from my homestate, not going to give either state away, but here i am, la di dah, giving you guys another glorious chapter to feast your eyes upon. **

**next chapter is pretty good to. and i realized i never did this in any of my stories, so i feel its necessary to do it now (:**

**disclaimer: i do not own any harvest moon characters, sadly enough. except for the OC's. **

**haha so i hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	12. Goodnight Moon

Twelve

It was Tuesday, and the minute I stepped out of my house, I was tackled by my three best friends and my sister. They took my bandana off my head and wrapped it around my eyes like a blindfold. Someone was holding my wrists together as my face was pressed against the grass.

"I feel like I'm being mugged," I managed to say.

"You're not, don't worry," I heard Natalie say. "We did all of your farm work. Now…can you see anything."

"If I did, I wouldn't still be on the ground. Who's on top of me, and can you let go of my wrists?" I said harshly.

"Sorry." I heard Holly say, as she climbed off me and let go of me.

I stood up, and I honestly couldn't see a speck of anything. I said, "What are you guys doing this for, anyways?""It's the second day of Spring!" I heard Lanna say cheerfully.

"Which means, today is your party," Julia said.

"Oh yeah!" I recalled.

I can't believe I almost forgot. I guess there was just so much on my mind that I really had no time to think about it.

"So we're just going to lead you to Meadow Island, okay? And no peeking!" Holly giggled.

"How can I?" I said. "When you guys are grabbing both of my hands?"

They just laughed. I felt as my feet squished from grass to wood, and then we all just stopped. I felt them lift me off my feet, and soon I was in something all wooden, guessing it was Kirk's boat. I knew it was at that point when I heard the motor go off, and the sound of water being kicked behind us.

When the motor turned off, they picked me up again, and my boots finally touched grass again. I waited for them to let go of my hands so I could pull my bandana off my eyes.

"Okay!" Lanna said. "Look!"

I pulled my red bandana back over my head, and I was amazed.

"Congratulations!" everyone on the island screamed.

And I do mean _everyone_.

There were streamers and a giant banner that read my name. There were three big tables, all lined up in front of the shrine. The first table were the appetizers, the second table was full of entrees, and the last table were the desserts. I watched as everyone cheered and clapped. There were balloons and even confetti poppers. To my left, there was a large stage set up with a microphone and large speakers. I watched it all as my eyes began to bubble.

"This is…" I cried, "this is amazing!"

My eyes scanned the crowd, when my eyes finally were placed with Vaughn's. He had his hat tipped low and I saw his small smirk laced on his face. He was clapping lightly, but I tried not to keep my eyes on him for too long. I looked around to see all the islands. I looked above the shrine, to see the Harvest Goddess floating there. She stood there happily and gave me a wink. She then disappeared within mid air. I looked to see Eliza and Charlie and the Witchkin all looking up at me and smiling. I just came into the center of it all and said, "Everyone…thank you so much. For all of this."

"It was the least we could do," Felicia walked up to me. "For what you have done for us."

And within a matter of minutes, Lanna brought herself back on the stage. She smiled warmly and said, "Hi there, here's a song that I wrote myself."

It was a slow song, but surely beautiful. She had the back round music on a disc, so she blasted the instrumental as she sang the chorus. She had an amazing voice. I never really got to hear it though.

We all grabbed appetizers and began eating.

.

After we ate basically everything that was on the three tables, the fast music began to play and we were all dancing. I was with Holly, both of us dancing like how we used to when I was back home. We danced insanely, but together.

Holly and I had bad moments, but not all of them were bad. Most of the time we _did_ get along. But when she wanted to be a brat she could, and that always dug deep under my skin. But this new sister, the new Holly I have, is the best sister I always wished I had. Everyone was dancing around.

"This party is so great you guys," I said in the middle of a song. "Thank you so much."

"You deserve it!" Natalie said. "You raised all these islands and for no charge! You deserved _something_ in your favor."

I just smiled at her and continued to dance. I was pulled to the side to see Elliot as he said, "Chelsea."

"Yeah?"

"I…have a question."

"Okay."

"Can you get Julia to dance with me?"

I raised my eyebrows. I couldn't believe he just said that. Before I could say anything, he smiled.

"Yeah…I'm getting over you. You could pick Denny if you want, I don't really care."

"Elliot, can you keep a secret?"

He nodded.

"I like you both, but, I _like_ someone else."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows. "W-who?"

I whispered, "Vaughn."

"Whoa, wait, seriously?" Elliot smiled. "That's so…cool! I didn't know _he_ was your type."

"I-I didn't either."

He smiled and said, "I'll ask Julia to dance, if you ask Vaughn to dance."

My eyes widened when I said, "Are you crazy? I would never do that. And I'm _not_ helping you get Julia to dance with you. You do it yourself!"

"Um…I don't think you have to do anything. I'll catch you on the dance floor."

Elliot sped off, and I was confused. I stood there, watching him speed off, when I heard a low, gruff voice say, "Chelsea."

I quickly turned to see Vaughn standing behind me. He stood there awkwardly when he said, "Do you dance?"

I bit my lip and said, "I do. And how about you?"

He just shrugged and said, "A little."

I saw Lanna go up on the stage and say, "Okay, I'm going to sing a song. It's not mine, sadly. But it's called Goodnight Moon. It's by a band called Go Radio."

"I know this band," I said softly to Vaughn.

He smirked and said, "Me too."

He took my hand and put his other hand around my waist. He let go of my hand put that hand around my waist as well. I threw both arms over his neck as Lanna began to sing, the whole thing in acoustic.

_Don't go to bet yet, love_

_I think it's too early_

_And we just need a little time to ourselves_

I looked up at Vaughn and I saw a sparkle in his eye. His cheeks turned scarlet red as I just smiled up at him, twirling his silver locks between my two fingers.

_If my wall clock tells me that it's four in the morning_

_I'll give it hell_

I remembered when I woke up in the boat to see Vaughn, it was exactly four. I wanted to tell him that, but the look in his eye already said it.

_Cause I've been trying way to long to try and be the perfect song_

_When our hearts are heavy burdens_

_We shouldn't have to bear alone_

"We shouldn't have to bear alone," I whispered to him, placing my head on his chest. He didn't flinch, or jump, or freeze. I wrapped my arms around his torso, and he held me back.

_So goodnight moon and goodnight you_

_When you're all that I think about_

_All that I dream about_

_How'd I ever breathe without a goodnight kiss from goodnight you_

_The kind of hope they all talk about_

_The kind of feeling we sing about_

_Sit in our bedroom and read aloud, like a passage from Goodnight Moon_

I breathed in everything that I could. He was all that I could think about, dream about. I almost seem to wonder all the time how I was ever myself before I met him. He changed me. I just hope that I had changed him.

_And sing for me softly, love_

_Your song for tomorrow_

_And tell me my name's the one that's hidden there somewhere_

I looked up into amethyst eyes and read everything that was in them. Somewhere, deep somewhere behind those purple eyes, was something about me, I hope.

_And dream for me anything_

_But dream and in color about_

_We know the sun' still rising and we don't care_

I looked over at Mark, who was dancing with Natalie. They both looked at me, shocked looks on their faces. But they relaxed, and I looked up at Vaughn and thought about everything that had happened with us.

_Cause I've been trying way too long to try and be the perfect song_

_When our hearts are heavy burdens _

_We shouldn't have to bear alone_

I have been trying for a long time. I've been trying for so long to see if Vaughn would ever feel the way I felt about him now. He brought a new sense to me that Drew never did; and I liked it.

_So goodnight you and goodnight moon_

_When you're all that I think about_

_All that I dream about_

_How'd I ever breathe without a goodnight kiss from goodnight you_

_The kind of hope they all talk about_

_The kind of feelings we sing about_

_Sit in our bedroom and read aloud, like a passage from Goodnight Moon_

I thought about the two times I was basically in Vaughn's bedroom; the first time was one of our first few encounters as 'strangers'. And he surely didn't like me then, and I knew it.

_And there you were, as I saw my Juliet_

_Come graceful down the stairs_

_It's hard to miss the way her eyes light up the room_

_And steal the air_

I feel like I can't breathe when I'm with him. He has a glow about him all the time that I can't believe that I'm the only one who sees it. But then again, I'm the only one who sees him like _this._

_Just feel her lips lock on to every breath I take_

_And breath it in_

_Do you feel us falling?_

_Cause I feel us falling_

I feel it…I always felt it. I looked up at him and just bit my lip, and he smiled down at me. I hugged him tighter, and I swore I heard him whisper, "I feel it."

_So goodnight moon and goodnight you_

_When you're all that think about_

_All that I dream about_

_How'd I ever breathe without a goodnight kiss from goodnight you_

_The kind of hope they all talk about_

_The kind of feeling we sing about_

_In our bedroom and read out loud like a passage from Goodnight Moon_

_Goodnight Moon_

Goodnight moon…always bring the day. I looked over at Julia who was now dancing with Elliot. She looked shocked beyond belief, especially Elliot. But it was okay. Elliot didn't like me anymore. He liked Julia.

_And there you were now I saw my Juliet_

_Come graceful down the stairs_

_It's hard to miss the way her eyes light up the room_

_And steal the air_

_Do you feel us falling?_

_I could feel us falling…_

I smiled up at Vaughn as he reeled back and said, "Thank you for this dance."

I giggled and said, hushed, "My pleasure, Vaughn."

He walked away, and I just watched him go.

Everything was falling into place.

I smiled at everything, when another slow song played. It was a song I had never heard, maybe in movies, but that was it.

Everyone continued dancing but me.

Until someone came up to me and took my hand. He asked politely, "Would you like to dance?"

I looked over at Denny. I had no reason to say no. Vaughn had left, and I didn't want to be rude. I looked over at Denny and just plastered on a fake smile. I breathed and said, "Sure, Denny."

His face lit up, as he led me to the dance floor. I kept a little distance with him. He was still a friend.

_Just a friend._

_._

Right after the party had ended, Holly declared it was time for her to leave. So we said our goodbyes and then went our separate ways.

"Y'know who's birthday is tomorrow," Julia poked my arm after the party. We were at her home, sitting on her bed.

"Oh, and who's would that be?" I laughed.

She whispered, "Vaughn's."

"But…tomorrow's Wednesday. He won't even be here?"

She shook her head no. Unfathomed, I quickly got up, and charged into the neighboring room. Vaughn stood there, just a little uncomfortable that I now walked in.

"Chelsea-"

"Tomorrow's your birthday and you're not even going to _be_ here?" I asked.

"No."

"Stay."

"What?"

"Stay!"

And he just looked at me, sighed, and then looked back up at me with his amethyst eyes. He smiled ever so slightly and said, "Alright."

"Wow, convincing you to do things is getting a lot easier," I chuckled.

And all he did was walk up to me and whisper, "Don't get used to it."

.

**A/N: hope you liked this update!**

**I just got so into this band Go Radio, and I thought this song was a great fit (: if you've never listened to this song, listen to it now. And to the rest of their album.**

**And while you're at it, listen to Mayday Parade. The original singer of Go Radio was one of the main singers in that band too, but then he left ): **

**But yeah! More ChelseaxVaughn, I guarantee!**

**and if you are wondering how my cruise is, its fabulous. theres an internet cafe and its amazing. i making so many friends, its just odd having this one kid keep saying "if i do this...will you kiss me?" cause he said i was hot maybe twenty times. and then this other kid was like "sorry if they're being like that...your beautiful, by the way." **

**but who i DO have my eye on is this tall blond guy with two lip piercings. yeah, i know, but everytime i look at him, i catch him looking at me. is something up? i hope so :)**


	13. Birthday Surprise

Thirteen

I woke up and looked outside my window to see the rain pouring sideways and the winds blowing everything in its path. I sighed. My crops would be destroyed. But I had to go feed my animals.

I stepped out into the blistering winds and the forceful rains. I couldn't see past a few feet because the air was so humid and foggy. I finally found my way through the fields and to the barn and the coop.

After I fed my animals, I tried to get back inside my house. But after tugging on the knob about twenty times, I freaked.

"I'm locked out?" I snarled.

But then I remembered something…it was Wednesday, Spring the third! It was Vaughn's birthday!

I took the milk out of my rucksack and held onto it. I placed everything else in the shipping bin.

I walked down to Mirabelle's shop, and tried to open the door, but of course, it was locked. The rain fell harder and harder and thunder cracked in the sky. I flinched, and started banging on the door.

"Mirabelle! Julia! It's me, Chelsea!"

And immediately, the door sprung open, and there was Julia. She watched as the rain poured over me and she said, "What are you doing out there?"

"I got locked out of my house," I muttered. "You have the spare key, right?"

"Yeah," Julia grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside. "Just stay in here for awhile, you're soaked! I'll lend you some sweatpants and a t-shirt. Let's get _your_ clothes dried."

I smiled, and I went into Julia's room to change. I got out of my clothes, even my undergarments, and changed into hers. The bra was a little big, but it wasn't that entirely bad. She said they'd be fully dry within five minutes.

"Can you believe this storm?" Julia said, sitting on her bed. "It's crazy. All your crops are going to die."

"I know," I pouted, grumbling about it. "They didn't really grow that much anyways, so it's alright. It's only the third day of spring."

"Well hey, I just realized, you've been here for a full two years now!"

"That's right!" I smiled. "Wow, this place has really come to grow on me."

"It's a great place to be, isn't it?" she squeaked.

"If it weren't, I wouldn't still be here, silly." I poked her.

We heard the thunder crack and the lightning flash through her window. We both shook as we heard a ding.

"Eek!" we both cried. But Julia just smiled and said, "It's only the drier."

She went into the other room and pulled out my clothes. They were warm and smelt like lilacs. I held them close to me, and changed back into my original clothes. I gave all of Julia's clothes back to her.

"You _do_ know that Vaughn is in here, right?" Julia smiled.

I almost forgot that it was his birthday!

"It's his birthday!" I said. "I have to see him."

"He's next door," Julia smiled. "I'll be right back. My mom left awhile ago to the Café, but she isn't back yet, and I'm worried. I'll be back in a few."

"Julia, it's not safe to go out there though."

"It's my mother." She sighed. "It's worth it if she's in danger."

I just nodded and let her go. I didn't leave her room until I heard the front door open, and close with a slam. I then slowly picked up my rucksack, and walked next door.

I gave the wooden door a small knock, and within seconds Vaughn opened it. He wasn't wearing his vest, but he still had on his black gloves and hat. He looked down at me and said, "When did you get in here?"

"Happy birthday!" I chanted, not answering his question. I dug into my rucksack and pulled out a glass of milk. "Here. It was short notice, I'm sorry, but, it's fresh. Just milked it this morning."

He looked at it, a glisten in his eye. He looked back at me with his shining purple orbs and said, "T-thank you."

"Can I come in?" I wondered, feeling just a tad awkward asking that. "Julia left to look for Mirabelle, and we're the only two left in the shop."

He just looked down at me and nodded. He opened the door fully so I could walk into his room. I sat down on his bed, as he sat down next to me. I just inhaled a large breath. He looked at me and said, "Why do you talk to me?"

I stared back and furrowed my eyebrows. "Didn't I answer this once before?"

"Yes," he recalled, "but I'm still confused. You try so hard to be my friend, and it almost looks like everyone else tries so hard to avoid me. But…you keep coming back for more."

"You're my friend, Vaughn," I whispered to him. "And I want to be around you."

"But why though?" he said harshly. "You're such close friends with Julia and Natalie and Lanna…and I'm nothing like them. How do _I_ appeal to you?"

"People like variety," I said sweetly. "You keep me balanced."

He just grinned and said, "_I_ keep you balanced?"

I nodded, and looked away, staring at the door that was slightly opened. "Yeah. Without you, my life would still be revolving around my three best friends, and me still deciding on Elliot or Denny."

He just sighed and said, "But you're not going to pick either of them?"

I looked at him, as he looked at me intensely, his face drawing closer to mine. "I don't want to…"

His amethyst eyes sparkled underneath the light, and the thunder thrashed, causing a large spark, and the lights dimmed and soon faded to black.

I could barely see Vaughn, but I could see his outline. I saw his hat, to his gloved fingers. We at first, sat there awkwardly, saying nothing, sitting in the absolute darkness. Until I heard Vaughn take in a large inhale and say, "So how's Elliot doing?"

I just laughed and said, "Excuse me?"

"You know, his black eye," he chuckled silently. "How'd that happen again?"

I just looked up at the dark ceiling and said, "They were fighting about me."

"Ah."

And then we just sat there again, and I pressed my fingers to my forehead. I just sighed and said, "I just don't understand it."

"What?"

"Just…" I tried to find my words. "Why would they fight over me?"

I could feel his eyes boring into my skin. He stared at me long and hard and said in a whisper, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," I said also hushed, "I don't think I'm worth fighting for…I found it so stupid that they would do that for me. I don't…deserve it."

I looked up at Vaughn, who stared back at me with his beautiful amethyst eyes. They looked as if they were shaking in fear. He put his hand on the side of my face, brushing my chestnut locks behind my ear. I watched his thumb on my cheek, and I looked back into his eyes to meet mine. My heart was hammering deeper and deeper inside my chest, my stomach flipping and twisting into indescribable knots.

"You deserve it," he whispered, his face closer to mine. "Trust me Chelsea; you're worth fighting for."

I took in a breath, my eyes closing. I felt his forehead press lightly against mine, and his lips touched mine softly. I felt an uncontrollable spark spurt through my body, and surge through my blood.

It was then when we heard the front door open, the sound of the roaring storm enter the home.

"We're back!" I heard Julia's voice ring throughout the home.

I felt Vaughn's lips slowly retreat from mine. I felt a strike of disappointment hit me hard, but with Julia and Mirabelle in the house, it wasn't worth the risk. My heart thumped, both of our eyes still closed, our noses touching each other lightly.

"You should go," he whispered, smelling his mint breath only centimeters away from mine.

And I just whispered, "Okay" and finally pulled away fully. I opened my eyes, not to look at Vaughn, but I exited his room to greet Julia and Mirabelle in the other room.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and just stared at the ceiling. There was nothing in my body that allowed me to move. I just laid down, frozen, my body freezing to the bed beneath me. I felt my heart beat thump faster and wilder, and all I did was think about Vaughn.

And yesterday.

I finally had something in me that caused to lift my upper torso. I heard a knock on the door. I wasn't in the mood to see who it was. It was Thursday anyways, so it couldn't possibly be Vaughn. So, with whatever expression was on my face, I glided my feet across the floor and to the wooden door. I inhaled deeply, trying to calm my active heart, and opened the door.

Mark was on the other side. The one person I would want to talk to.

"Hey," was all he said, "I just wanted to tell you that your crop field is basically cleared. Except for several things."

"Damn," I muttered, looking at my field. "Well, it was only two days work. I could always restart."

"Hey, Chels, are you okay?"

I looked at him, and placed on my best confused face. I forced out a laugh, and then furrowed my eyebrows and said, "Yeah, of course. Why would you ask that?"

"Because…your hands are shaking."

I looked down at my hands to see that they truly were quivering. I sighed loudly, and looked up at Mark, who just cocked his head in an odd direction."Chelsea, what's up?" he wondered.

I quickly looked around my island, seeing no one in sight, and I quickly grabbed Mark by the wrist and forcefully pulled him into my home. I slammed the door behind me and looked at him.

"Chelsea, what the hell-"

"Vaughn and I kissed."

He just stepped back, and blinked, not expecting those words to come out of my mouth. I bit the inside of my cheek and fiddled with my shaking fingers. I breathed deeply, as Mark whispered, "No one was drunk?"

"Not one drink in the day."

Mark's face went from puzzled to elated. He had a lightening smile on, one that lit up my entire house from the cloudy weather. He extended his arms out and screamed, "That's great!"

I embraced him, squeezing him tight. I looked at him again and he wondered, "How did it happen?"

I smiled and said, "I got locked out of my house yesterday, so I went over to Mirabelle's to ask Julia for the key. She told me that it was too dangerous, so she let me stay in her home for a little bit. After getting dry and everything, Julia was getting nervous about Mirabelle, so she set off to find her. Vaughn was still here, because I told him to stay for his birthday. So I went into his room to wish him a happy birthday and everything, and then we went in his room to talk. We got a blackout, and then we started talking about Elliot's blackout. And then…I told him that I didn't think I was worth fighting for. And then he told me I was. And then he kissed me."

"He kissed you?" Mark said with a small grin. "Like, he leaned in, not you?"

"Exactly," I whispered, even though I was truly screaming on the inside.

"So, now what?"

"I dunno," I fell upon my bed and sighed. "I'm going to just have to wait for Monday to come around when he's here. Not exactly looking forward to that, but, if it means seeing him, I'll wait."

"Aw," Mark cooed. "So cute."

"Ha," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So, how are you going to break it to Elliot and Denny?"

I sighed, clasping my hands together. "Elliot's basically over me, he's totally heads over heels for Julia. Denny…that's another story. I think he caught onto the fact that Elliot likes Julia, so he thinks I'm going to choose him. But I told him, the night when I raised my last island, I didn't guarantee I would like either of them in the end."

"Well, tell him that."

"But he's Denny. He's a really close friend of mine. How can I tell him that I like _Vaughn?_"

"You'll figure it out. Trust me. You're bright," he pushed me playfully, "the girl who could collect a hundred sunstones could figure out a simple drama problem."

"Well then, would you like to be in my shoes?" I asked, a strand of sarcasm lining my words.

"No thank you," he said, his eyes growing wide. "You've got a lot on your plate, I would _not_ want that."

"Yeah. Thought so."

* * *

I walked the beach of Sprout Island and picked up sea shells along the way. Trying to find the perfect ones, I scrutinized them intensely. When I looked at a beautiful pink one, realizing there was a crack in it, I dropped it, but I noticed purple shoes and dark skin in front of me. I looked up to see the face of Denny and Popper.

"Denny," I whispered.

"Hey," he mumbled. "Um, can we talk?"

"Yeah, of course."

We walked to the border of the sand and the ocean and sat down right there, the sun still high in the sky and beating down on my skin, its frightful rays soaking through the stitched cloth.

"I wanted to talk to you about that deal," he said.

"…What about it?" I questioned, resting my arms on my knees.

"So I already know that Elliot really likes Julia now, and that he's basically over you," he started.

"Yeah, I know. But-"

"And I know you don't really want to pick me."

I looked at him, just stared at him, his eyes sullen and shaking. Guilt stabbed me in the back as I watched him turn away, trying not to make eye contact. I looked at him harder to notice tears bubble up in his eyes. The knife of guilt in my back was pushed farther, feeling my eyes fill with tears as well.

"Denny, it's not that…"

"But it _is _that Chelsea," he sighed. "I don't want to put you through this any longer. It's…wrong. Like you said, we're horrible friends for making you decide, when we both knew all along you wanted neither of us."

"So are we friends again?" I whispered.

He looked back up at me, and was smiling slightly. I saw a twinkle in his eye that I liked to see. It was a sign of hope and renewal. I bit the inside of my lip.

"If that's what you want. I don't want to do anything you don't want to anymore."

"Of course that's what I want," I said quietly, quickly grabbing him and pulling him into a hug. "I'm just so glad you finally understand."

"And plus," he chuckled in my ear, "I kind of like Lanna."

I pulled back, my eyes as wide as plates. I smiled and said, "That's so great, Denny!"

"Yeah, of course _you_ would think that."

I gave him a look and flicked his head quickly. "That's not what I meant."

"I know," he laughed, "just felt like annoying you."

I playfully pushed him and muttered, "Pest."

"Oh, and Chelsea?" he looked at me.

"Yeah?" I looked back at him.

"I talk to Vaughn every now and then on this beach," he raised his brown eyebrows. "And whenever you're brought up in the conversation, his face seems to light up and just the way he talks is…different."

"Different?" I smiled slightly.

"I know you guys like each other," he grinned, "it hurt me at first, seeing the way you always looked him and how you never looked at me like that. I just wanted to try one last time during your party. But I knew I had no shot. So that was when I finally discovered my feelings for Lanna."

I just smiled up at him, having no words. Until the one thing that popped into my mind came up, and I whispered, "I think…I think we know we like each other too."

Denny's eyes widened and he said, "What do you mean…?"

"I mean," I made him lean in, "we…kissed."

* * *

**A/N: -dramatic music plays-**

**is it true? did vaughn ACTUALLY kiss chelsea?**

**some of you are probably thinking _IT'S ABOUT GOD FRIGGEN TIME!_**

**...or something relatively close to those words:)**

**so, do the farmer and the cowboy now become a couple? or is there going to be a series of events before that glorious chapter occurs?**

**stay tuned...**

**(and as you're staying tuned, please review) :D**


	14. Straight Forward

Fourteen

Monday came around and I was ecstatic. When I woke up, I felt a surge of uncontrollable energy swell up inside me that I was going to burst the minute I saw that shining silver hair. So I stepped out of my house, which turned into a tumble.

After collecting myself, I did all of my daily chores. Once I was finished, my sense of usual accomplishment was replaced with a new feeling of overexcited joy of seeing someone I've been waiting to see since last Wednesday.

I tried to look subtle. I smiled to everyone and said hellos. I couldn't even explain how loud my heart was. How hard it was beating. How much it was thriving just to see his face, hear his words, feel his lips on mine once again.

I walked past Chen's coolly and calmly, as I walked into Mirabelle's. She was there at the counter. When I met eyes with her, I must've had a weird sense in them that told her I wasn't here to buy anything. So the look on her face fell ever so slightly, but she quickly plastered it, once again, with her heartwarming smile, and she softly said, "Julia's in the back, dear."

I nodded to her, and went around, going towards the back to wear I would find Julia. I walked into her room and she was lying down, staring at the ceiling. She moved her head slowly towards mine, and when I saw the look in her eye, it almost looked dead. But when I sat down beside her, a spark of confusion ran across her face so quickly, so lightly that I was wondering if she was trying to cover it up.

When I asked her what was wrong, that small stroke of confusion soon flooded her whole face. She sat up, and furrowed her eyebrows, her fingernails gripping deeply into her comforter. I stared at her hands nervously, and looked back up in her eyes.

I tried to ignore my sudden urge to just get up and walk next door into Vaughn's room, but Julia, being one of my best friends, I had to calm that urge. No matter how much it was going to take control of me, I had to calm it.

So I sat there, took in a heap of air, and continued to stare at her, straight in her eyes. She just sat there, still gripping the comforter, as she said, "I'm confused."

I sighed, and quickly said, "I figured that. What about though?"

"When Vaughn pulled in this morning, something was…_off_…about him."

I just stared at her, even though a pool of emotions were swirling about inside of me. Obviously, my straight-faced look kept her wondering long enough to have her question me just once more.

"Do you know anything about it?"

I hated lying to Julia, cause I felt every lie I told someone was just a rip in a friendship. It broke a bond, but this was different. Julia would forgive me, and I'm sure of it.

"No." I responded flatly.

"Are you _sure_?" she leaned in, trying to look deeper into my sapphire orbs. I backed up, hoping that if she looked close enough she wouldn't see the rough lies behind these eyes. I gnawed at the inside of my cheek. But instead of answering her question, I decided to ask a question of my own.

"How off is he?" I wondered.

Julia then leaned back on the headboard, and looked up at the ceiling once more. She just sighed and shrugged her shoulders, her golden brown locks fallen beside her shoulders. She looked at me and mumbled, "I dunno, he just doesn't look right. He looks…like he did a season ago. Before you started talking to him."

I don't know what just happened, but I felt my whole body go numb. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I couldn't feel my stomach flip, or the strange craving to see his face, or even the sudden fear Julia gave me often whenever she questioned me. There was just nothing. I was numb and lifeless, as I stared at Julia longer. My eyes bored into her as if I were looking at the wall behind her a lot more than her.

"Like what?" I shook in absolute fear.

"You're starting to look pale," she whispered, "he's in his room. Please see what's up with him. I know he can be antisocial, but with you…he's different. And I miss that about him."

All I did was nod. I told her I was going to talk to him, and I walked into the other room. When I opened the door, I looked to see Vaughn standing by the window, his back facing me. I hesitated several times on what to say, but I finally just spit out, "V-Vaughn?"

He turned around to face me, and Julia was right; I thought I saw absolutely nothing in his face before, but this was twenty times worse. I did not only see nothing. I saw a spiraling death hole of nothing, of emptiness.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concern lining my voice greatly.

"Fine," he said roughly.

"Please Vaughn," I walked up to him, now my pointer finger poking at his hand. He didn't flinch, but he just stared at me. "I know it may be difficult for you to talk to me but…but please try."

He turned his head down at me, his amethyst eyes sparkling. I wanted them to be the last eyes I looked in to. So I just soaked in the beauty, when he just sighed loudly and heavily.

"I made a mistake yesterday."

That was when I felt my stomach twist and my anger rise.

"Oh really?" I snapped. "_Another_ mistake?"

"Chelsea, it just…wasn't supposed to happen."

"Vaughn," I breathed, trying to contain my anger. I hated raising my voice at him. But today was different. I had to. "Vaughn, I'm sick and tired of you doing something, and then…_telling_ me it was a mistake, or the wrong idea, or whatever you would tell me! I can't take it anymore, Vaughn. I'm getting mixed signals, and honestly, it's driving me insane. Like, literally. I just hope you know that I _like_ you Vaughn, I really do, but honestly, I would never know if you liked me back because it's just…messed up! You _kissed_ me yesterday, and now you're here telling me it just wasn't supposed to happen? And now we're supposed to just go back to being friends?"

Vaughn stared at me, emotion flooding his face. It was such a mixture that my mind was being blown just by staring at him. So I looked away, feeling my eyes bubble.

"Chelsea…"

"Just stop." I took in a breath. "I just don't know what to think anymore. My mind's telling me to stop, but my heart's telling me to keep going. And honestly, I don't know who's right anymore. But I'm starting to think that…that it is definitely _not_ my heart."

I could see the hurt in his eyes, and it stung me deep.

"No, Chelsea. Don't think like that. _Please_ don't think like that.""Then tell me!" I screeched. "Talk to me! Do _something!_ I can't take these mysterious paths you lead me just so that I could be put in another dead end!"

I pulled at my hair and muttered, "Out of everyone, I like _you._ You are the most difficult, challenging, annoying-"

Vaughn took my wrists and pulled them away from my head. I looked up at him and he just stared down at me. I took in a sharp breath when he whispered, "I hope this isn't too straight forward for you."

I cocked my head at him and said, "What do you mean?"

"Because I'm about to do…this," he whispered, dropping my wrists.

And that was when he rested his hand on the side of my face, and wrapped his arm around my waist. My hands were brought up to touch his chest as his lips softly pressed on mine. The sudden high, the sudden exhilaration rushed through me again, spreading quickly. I pulled back, but kept my face close to his. I breathed and said, "I'm actually still confused."

And we both just chuckled a little bit, when he pressed his lips on mine again, causing me to jump inside my stomach, and his grip on my side tightening just slightly. My mind flipped insanely.

* * *

I crept out of Vaughn's room, but I immediately bumped into Julia. I flew backwards, reopening Vaughn's bedroom door, and Vaughn stood at the doorway, bewildered. I looked up at him from the floor and gave him a small smile, and then looked up to see the injured Julia on the floor.

"What was going on?" she screeched. "You were gone for over a half hour and the ceiling was getting _boring!_"

"Sorry," I muttered with a smile, "a lot of clearing up to do."

"So tell me," she said, standing up. I followed, standing in front of Vaughn, who was stiff in front of the doorway. "I heard a bunch of shouting, and then…absolutely nothing. What happened in there?"

I looked up at Vaughn, who was blushing ever so slightly. I looked at him, my voice caught in my throat before I whispered, "Do you want me to tell her, or do you want to?"

Vaughn just looked at me, his eyes shaking, but then he turned to look at his cousin. He was going to do it. He was going to tell her.

"It…it was nothing, Julia."

I froze. Did my ears really come across those words? I felt my face grow hot as I looked up at Vaughn, feeling the anger swell up intensely again. He looked as if he were struggling to look down at me. I couldn't take it. I wasn't going to do this.

I stepped back and turned around as Julia said, "Nothing?"

I sighed and looked right at Vaughn. He stared back at me, his eyes frozen on mine. I shook my head and said, "Yup, Julia. It was absolutely nothing. And it will never _be_ anything."

I stared at his beautifully shattered amethyst eyes and muttered, "Good-bye Vaughn."

I turned myself toward the door, when I heard Vaughn shout, "Chelsea, wait!"

I felt his hand curl around mine, but I quickly snapped it out. I didn't even look at him when I growled, "Don't touch me."

And with that, I charged into the night, and looked up at the sky to notice the sky grow dark and the clouds hover around the blackened sky.

* * *

**Vaughn's POV**

I watched as she left the house, and I stood there like an idiot. How could I do that to her for the _third time?_ I knew it was going to happen. I knew if I said that then that was the reaction I was going to get. So why did I do it again?

Because I am an absolute idiot.

I turned myself around and looked at my cousin. She stared at me with a frightened look as she stuttered, "V-Vaughn…please just…t-tell me."

I had to. It was the only way I could possibly make things better with Chelsea. I couldn't just let her go.

"I messed up, Julia."

Julia just stared at me deeper. She sighed and said, "Look, Vaughn, I know you have this issue of 'opening up', but it would totally help if you could."

I couldn't keep it from her. No matter how much I just wanted to run out of the house and get Chelsea, I had to get through this wall that Julia guarded. She needed to know. Obviously, Chelsea has been trying her best to keep some secrets from her, but of course, she could never do that to her. But I can. And it has gotten me to some of the worst positions I've been placed in.

Such as this one.

Our first kiss, in my bedroom under faded lights, was not only my first kiss, but memorable. I remembered every living and breathing moment of it, and I would never let it escape my mind, whether I was able to see Chelsea's beautiful face or not.

The kiss we had just exchanged was just as great as the first one. The look in her eyes was so angry, and it killed me to know she was angry; at _me._ I wasn't enough for her, so why would she like me?

I tried my best to be good enough for her, but she's this creature that should belong to someone like Will, Elliot, even Denny. But not me.

"You remember the night of the storm, right?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

She nodded.

"When you left to look for Mirabelle…she came into my room. And we talked. And then…we k-kissed."

Her mouth widened, as well as her eyes.

"And then, we did again…just moments ago."

"Seriously?" she screeched.

"She keeps getting mad at me," I leaned my back against the wall and slid down. "I keep pretending that whatever happens between us…never happened."

"Vaughn," Julia crouched down next to me. "It's okay. Talk to her about it. I can see what you guys have. And it's strong."

"But ever since my parents left," I said, "I told myself I would never love again."

"Vaughn." She turned my face so I was looking right into her eyes. "Do you love her?"

It was a good question; did I love her? Chelsea was an amazing girl and I didn't deserve to even have her, let alone love her. What was she doing to me? She was morphing me into this completely different person that I never thought I would be again. But in a small way, I missed it. She brought something back that I missed so dearly. I wanted it again. The only way I get it back is just whenever I look at her. Every time I see her…she takes my breath away. I can't lose that.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"Well, whatever it is," Julia breathed, "she really likes you, you know that right?"

"I know," I sighed, "and I keep messing it up!"

"Calm down!" she cried, gripping me. "Vaughn, please. Just try to stay calm. Don't

|destroy yourself. Just go out and get her."

I looked at her and raised my eyebrows.

"You heard me!" she cawed, pushing me. "You like her, don't you? Go get her!"

And all I did was stand, Julia at my side. She looked at me, and, without warning, I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Telling she was obviously confused, she hesitated before hugging me back. I quietly whispered, "Thank you" and darted out the door.

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

I paced the front of my lawn, noticing a path forming. I stroked my fingers through my hair and screamed. I felt the raindrops pour on my skin, feeling like rocks, stones, bricks. I squeezed my eyes shut and angrily shouted at myself.

_Why would I let myself feel like that?_ I thought in a screeching voice. _Why would I do this to myself?_

I continued to pace along. I thought that those two kisses that we exchanged meant something. I felt a spark, but didn't he? Why didn't he have the courage to finally tell people that we both felt something toward each other?

He was probably trying to keep an image. Trying to keep his secretive, non-feeling, anti-social image he was so used to having, and I was probably ruining it. It was fine anyways. I didn't like him. I hate him.

I can't take it.

And what about Julia? Would she ever find out? I felt horrible keeping secrets from her, but at this point, I wasn't afraid to share it. I was going to tell Julia, but obviously, he was so full for the idea to just keep everything a secret. My relationship with him wasn't going to be one of those where we met out at three in the morning just to spend long hours together, and have our dates on different ends of the Diner. I wasn't going to do that. Not for someone that was too ashamed to be seen with me.

It was until then, when everything powered off.

I felt absolutely nothing, except a large vibration surge through my body, causing me to black out, and forget everything that had just occurred.

I was gone. And my mind was black.

* * *

**A/N: soo...how would you respond to THIS chapter? why did vaughn take it back again?**

**major props go to Lavender Llightning. she guessed it. read her review for chapter thirteen:DD**

**and thank you, Lavender Llightning, i am so _very_ evil. but once next chapter comes around, i'm almost positive you'll surely love me.**

**:)**

**review please! vvv**


	15. Finally

Fifteen

"_I'm really sorry, I never meant…"_

"…_made mistakes, and I know how wrong I was to you. I should have never kept it…"_

"…_can't stand seeing you like this, all because of me. If I didn't anger you, you would've never left in that storm and…"_

"_Just please wake up soon. I need to see you smile."_

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, seeing my vision blur. I heard a few voices muffle around me, and soon enough, I saw bodies hovering over me. I blinked again, and groaned. I moved my head, and soon, the words that these people were saying were more clear.

"She's waking up for real this time."

Finally, it all cleared, and I looked to see Julia, Lanna, and Natalie over me. Their eyes lightened up and their grins widened when they saw me finally garble out of my mouth, "Where am I…?"

"Oh, Chelsea!" Lanna screeched. I felt my ears pierce in pain. "We missed you so much!"

"Missed?" I wondered. I lifted myself a little bit so I wouldn't pass out again. "What do you mean?"

"Chelsea," Julia whispered, "you're…in the hospital. You got struck by lightening."

"I got _what?_" I almost screamed. Was I really hearing this?

"You looked terrible," Natalie said, "you looked like you were going to die."

"It put you in some strange coma of some sort," Julia added on. "We're so happy you're awake. We visited you as often as possible!"

"How long have I been out?" I whispered harshly.

Lanna gulped and said, "You've been going on three weeks."

"Three weeks?" I shouted.

With that, a doctor rushed in. He had smooth black hair, and he breathed when he said, "Lord, you're awake."

"Yeah, I'm awake!" I screamed. "I got struck by lightening?"

"Yes," the doctor walked closer. He extended his hand. "I'm Doctor Trent."

I shook the oddly smooth hand and said, "So, if I was struck by lightening, how in the world did I possibly get here?"

"A nice gentlemen brought you in," he said politely. "He went by the name of Vaughn."

My eyes widened as I looked over at Julia. She just nodded, a small grin laced gently on her face. I looked at Natalie and Lanna, who also were nodding. My stomach flipped when I just looked at Julia. "But I'm done with him."

"He's not done with you," Julia said, the small smile on her face. "After you left us in my mother's shop, Vaughn and I…talked. He told me everything. He went after you, and found you lying on the ground. He carried you to the dock, and made sure you were okay until we got to the city."

"Where is he now?" I wondered.

"He might be at the cafeteria with Denny and Elliot. Or he might be just wandering around. He's been in here an awful lot, definitely a lot more often then any of us three."

I smiled just ever so slightly, when Doctor Trent worked his way over and started examining me. He asked if Julia, Natalie, and Lanna could leave, and they did, closing the door behind them.

"I suggest you stay for another night. You can leave right in the morning, but, I suggest maybe one more night will suit you."

"Okay." I smiled up at the pretty attractive doctor. "Thank you."

He just grinned and said, "You're welcome."

And he just stood there awkwardly. I stared back up at him, just feeling a little strange inside.

"So, you like this Vaughn guy, huh?"

I looked at the doctor. Obviously, he wasn't prepared to bring in my three actual friends, so, why not talk to an actual doctor?

"Ha, yeah," I said, fiddling my thumbs. "Quite a lot."

"He came in almost every day," Doctor Trent said. "He was always so concerned for you."

I just smiled. "I just wish I was awake for it."

That was when it suddenly hit me. While I was basically dead, I heard his voice. Several times, as a matter of fact. It replayed in my head several times, just constantly on a loop. I looked up at Doctor Trent and whispered, "I heard him."

He looked down at me and said, "What?"

"I wasn't fully gone. I heard him talk to me. He…said a lot, actually."

Doctor Trent just picked up his clipboard by his side and smiled down at me. He looked out the window of the hospital room, to see Julia, Lanna, and Natalie jumping like crazy to get back in. he laughed at the sight, and he looked back at me. "I hope everything works out for the best, Chelsea. Feel better."

He walked out, as I saw him motion my friends in. They squirmed in, and sat beside my bed.

And we talked the whole rest of the day.

* * *

When I got out of bed the next morning, Denny and Elliot walked in with doughnuts. They smiled over at me as Denny said, "He's outside in the front."

I nodded with a thanks and worked my way down to the bottom floor. I got in the elevator, everyone else collecting my stuff. I stood in the elevator by myself, and waited impatiently.

I needed to see him. Even though it only felt like two days ago, it was really three weeks ago. I wanted to see his face, his shining silver hair, his sparkling purple eyes. I missed him.

"Please go faster," I begged the slow elevator.

The elevator finally hit the bottom floor, and dinged.

As the doors slowly split open, I walked out, and took in a breath. I was so nervous, yet so incredibly excited, all at once. I walked through the lobby of the hospital, and, through the turning doors, I saw him standing there, his face to me. I saw him.

He wasn't looking directly at the door, but the minute I would walk out would be the minute my craving for his touch would become an absolute thrive.

I finally made it to the other side of the lobby, and pushed through the twirling doors. When I felt the breeze of the outdoor air kiss my cheeks and hug my body, I looked directly over at Vaughn.

He looked up at me, and I smiled.

I walked up to him, and looked at him. He stared back, his cheeks slowly becoming scarlet red and a small grin forming on his face.

"Hello there," I said hushed.

"Hi."

"So you found me, huh?" I asked, realizing my voice was a tad hoarse.

"Yeah." He took his index finger and linked it with mine.

"How bad did I look?" I grinned, taking my other index finger and linked it with his other one.

He just coughed out a laugh and said, "Pretty bad, actually."

"Oh thanks."

"You asked."

We both laughed, and I bit my lip as I looked at him. I stepped a little closer and whispered, "Thank you."

I stood on my tip toes to kiss his lips, but I forced myself not too. Was it really what he wanted? He stood there though, his eyes closed, but I did what was safest. I turned and kissed his cheek.

When I lowered myself, he opened his eyes and looked at me. I felt my face grow warm as he just stared down at me. His eyes shook in fear as I looked up, wanting to kiss him so bad it actually hurt me.

"Chelsea," he whispered, "I'm sorry. I never meant for you to think like that. And I'll never hide my feelings toward you from anyone. I promise."

I smiled and said, "Does this mean…?"

He bent over, brushing my cheek with his thumb, as I threw my arms around his neck. I twirled his silver locks between my fingers. His other hand was on my waist, as he bent over and kissed me.

And that was when something inside of me changed completely.

We were broken apart when we heard windows banging. We looked up several floors to find all of our friends waving and shouting our names. I smiled up at them, while Vaughn his face under his Stetson. But I just took his hat and placed it on my head and said, "So? It looks good, right?"

He just grinned and took it back, and placed the hat beside us. And that was when I got up on my tip toes, holding him tightly to me, and kissed him again.

And no amount of their banging or screaming would stop me from separating from him.

* * *

We were on the boat, on the way home. Vaughn's arm was around my waist, and my head was leaning on his chest. Something I've always wanted.

We were sitting in the lounge, us two on this couch, Elliot and Julia sitting at the bar, and Natalie, Lanna, and Denny sitting on the couch on the other side of us. It was a little awkward at first, as they just sat there and stared at me, but I didn't look at them. I looked up at the glowing, silver-haired cowboy I cared for so much.

But every time I looked at him, I felt a new feeling in my gut. It was something I couldn't exactly explain. But it was a newborn feeling that I wasn't ready to talk about. Because I didn't exactly know what it was.

I wrapped my arms around his and hugged him tighter. He looked down at me and kissed my forehead. I just smiled.

"This is weird," Denny admitted.

Vaughn shot him a look and muttered, "Because I got her and you didn't?"

I nudged him and said, "Vaughn."

He didn't say anything back, he just continued to look at Denny, but he didn't look that much offended. Of course, I knew it struck him in the gut, but then he looked over to his right, to look at Lanna, who smiled flirtatiously at the young fisherman. Denny blushed. I saw the look in Vaughn's eyes when the sudden realization came to him.

"Cool it," I smiled, "okay?"

And he just nodded.

And I just smiled and kissed his jawbone, and cuddled him again.

* * *

When we arrived back, I think every resident on the islands must have been waiting. They were all standing at the dock, watching as I exited the boat. I wasn't exactly expecting this at nine at night, especially with my arm wrapped around Vaughn's waist, and his arm slung comfortably over my shoulder. I tensed up a little bit, since everyone was here, but Vaughn did nothing about it.

He was serious. He wasn't afraid.

And if he wasn't afraid, I wouldn't be either. So we stepped off the dock, and the first person to come hug me was Mirabelle. She squeaked and ran up to hug Vaughn and I.

"Oh, sweeties!" she squealed. She released. "How are you feeling, darling?"

"I'm a lot better, thank you," I smiled sweetly.

"Hun…" she stared back and forth between Vaughn and I. "Um…"

Before she could say anything else, I was basically attacked by everyone else on the island. Shea came up to me and said, "Vaughn and you?"

I gulped and smiled. I hugged him quickly and said, "Yeah."

Shea screeched and said, "Yay Chelsea!"

And I just laughed, and pulled him into a hug.

Things were going to change around here, and I could hardly wait.

* * *

So it was already the next morning and I stretched my arms wide. I smiled at the rising sun as I prepared myself to do my morning chores. So I got out of bed and got into my work clothes, and worked my way towards outside.

I started off in the barn and began to feed my animals. Until, unexpectedly, I felt arms wrap around my waist. I smiled, biting my lower lip, and looked over my shoulder.

His Stetson covered his shimmering eyes, and his silver strands stuck to the side of his face. He was grinning slightly as he hugged me tighter.

"Why hello there," I said with a giggle. "Nice to see you here bright and early."

"I thought I should help you a little," he said quietly.

"Oh?" I tried not to laugh. "And what do you know about farming?"

"Not much," he said, "but I do know a lot about animals. I'll do this, and you water your crops."

I smiled and kissed his cheek before he let me go. So I watered my crops, harvested the few that were needed to be, and I saw his slim body walk out of the barn and into the chicken coop.

Things were going great already. It was only our second day together and I couldn't believe how much things were changing so rapidly.

* * *

We were in the Diner and I held his hand, but he was stiff. I looked at him, poking at his biceps with my free hand. People continued to walk in, and he continued to puff out of his nose. I just poked him harder and said, "Vaughn, what's up?"

"It's…people."

"What about them?" I whispered. "It doesn't matter what they think, Vaughn. It's just you and me."

He looked at me, and that small grin that appeared spread on, and his face grew dark with scarlet color. I bit my lower lip and blushed as well, as he gripped my hand back. And I smiled wide.

"You and me," he whispered.

"So," I grinned, feeling just a tad bit devious.

"Oh no," he said, "what are you going to ask?"

"How long have you liked me?" I wondered. "I mean…I just…well, I want to know."

Vaughn just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I dunno. Awhile."

"That's not specific," I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I know."

I stared at him, his small smirk still there, as I just released my hand from his and crossed my arms. He wasn't going to tell me.

"You sure are one difficult puzzle," I muttered to him.

"If that's what you would like to call me."

"I do love puzzles, though."

"So you love me?"

Something in my stomach dropped. I don't know why, but the minute he asked that question, something caused my blood to stop flowing and for me to freeze. What was I supposed to say? I could feel my eyes out of my sockets and my fingertips shaking. So I just stared at him, when something caused the awkward moment between us to be broken in a heartbeat.

We both looked at the entrance to see an angered boy, his fists balled up and his eyes clouded with rage and fury. Vaughn and I quickly stood up, and I shook out of utter fear and stood behind Vaughn, as he stepped himself in front of me. I looked over his shoulder to see the angered boy of my past begin to walk up to us.

Drew.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered harshly.

"I wasn't going to let this guy come in and steal my girl," he spoke through clutched teeth.

"Drew," I growled.

"She's _not_ your girl," Vaughn snapped.

"It's not like she's yours, anyways," Drew grinned. "Last time I remember, Chelsea just liked you. But I can change that."

"You can't change _anything_, Drew!" I screamed throughout the Diner, heads turning. "You shouldn't even be here!"

I felt Vaughn's hand slip smoothly into mine. I was now by his side, and Drew looked to see our hands interlocked. He looked back up at me, his eyes raging, as he said, "Are you two…"

"Yeah. We are," Vaughn snarled.

Drew walked up to him and punched him right in the mouth. I quickly backed up, but Vaughn screamed, "Chelsea, get out of here!" and punched Drew right back, a massive fight breaking out between them.

"Vaughn, I won't-"

"Chelsea, _now!_"

And I did as told, and stormed out of the Diner, everyone else inside at my tail.

* * *

**A/N: woohoo! its finally happened! no more hiding, no more secrets...**

**right?**

**-dramatic music plays-**

**of course, when your boyfriend is Vaughn, no relationship is ever going to be an easy one.**

**so what goes down at Sunshine Islands...?**

**(review por favor!)**


	16. The Fight

**A/N: i love how Lavender Llightening keeps guessing whats going to happen next:)**

**so i has a special request of all of you...**

**FIRST PERSON TO GET TO THE 69TH REVIEW GETS AN AWESOME SHOUTOUT NEXT CHAPTER!**

**(and no, this isnt desperate me trying to get you to review, this is because im sickminded and twisted and i REALLY want to see who the 69th reviewer is) :D**

**alrightie, enjoy chapter sixteen!**

* * *

Sixteen

I ran into Mirabelle's to find Julia standing by the stove cooking dinner for the family. I looked at her and when she turned around to me, her face fell. It must've been my ghost-struck look that made her suddenly concerned.

"Chelsea? What's wrong?"

"Drew," I breathed, realizing I was out of breath from running. "And Vaughn."

Her eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. She must have been waiting for me to continue. I collapsed to my knees.

"They're in the Diner…" I choked, "fighting."

"_Fighting?_" she screeched. "How did this-"

I looked up at her, the answer clear immediately. She picked me up and said, "You stay here. I'm going to go end this."

"What?" I said, bewildered. "You can't end it, Julia. You don't understand how badly they're hurting each other. Go get someone else or something. I don't want anyone to be in the hospital!"

She nodded, and ran out of Mirabelle's, in search for somebody. Anybody.

After several minutes of catching my breath, I quickly charged out of there. I walked swiftly to the Diner, just to see Gannon coming between them.

"Break it up!" he bellowed, Drew still trying to pounce. I noticed them both, though, almost delirious and Vaughn's face was bleeding horribly.

"Vaughn," I managed to spit out of my mouth.

He looked over at me, his lip bleeding, and his eye badly bruised. I tried to run over to him, but Gannon stopped me.

"Don't get involved," he spoke. "It's getting late. You better head off home."

"_Home?_" I shouted. "But Vaughn is-"

Gannon just looked down at me. I felt my hand now connected with someone else's. I looked behind me to see Natalie. I was so happy to see her. I quickly pulled her into a hug, as she whispered in my ear, "We'll go home. Want me to stay for the night?"

And I just nodded, as we walked out of the Diner. But before I passed through the doors, I took a final look over at Vaughn, who was collapsed in a chair and trying to keep his eyes open.

* * *

I sat on my bed, Natalie by my side. I banged my head against the wall, and she just gripped my hand.

"I'm always in the way," I groaned.

"What?" Natalie said. "How could you say that?"

"First Denny and Elliot, now Vaughn and Drew?" I just looked at her. "I can't take it."

"Chelsea." She placed on a smile. "You didn't like Denny _or_ Elliot, thank the Harvest Goddess. But…you _do_ know who you like between Vaughn and Drew, don't you?"

"Of course."

"So then nothing should be bothering you," she placed her hand on my shoulder. "There's no difficult decision you have to make. You like Vaughn. Vaughn likes you."

"But now Vaughn's hurt because of me."

"That's _not_ it."

I just bored my eyes into hers and whispered, "But it _is_ it."

She just sighed, realizing this was an argument she wouldn't win. So she just stood up and said, "I'm going to sleep" as she turned off the lights. And within minutes, I dozed off, snuggling with my blanket.

* * *

I woke up at four in the morning with a massive heartache. When I tried squeezing my eyes shut, I saw nothing but Vaughn's bloody lip and his bruised eye. It almost reminded me of Elliot. But I cared for Vaughn differently. So it was a lot worse.

When I realized that no amount of eye closing would cause me to fall back into a deep slumber, I just slipped on my devil red boots. I sneaked past the snoozing Natalie, just to charge out the door.

The outside world was silent and dead. I looked to every corner to see no amount of life except the bushes and trees. I walked over the bridge onto Verdure Island, and noticed Mirabelle's shop. It was Tuesday, so Vaughn would still be here. I needed to see him.

I crept around and tried to find the window that led into Vaughn's room. I searched, high and low, and finally found it. I quietly and slowly raised it, creating not much noise, but a few creaks. When I finally raised it fully, the blinds were still right in the way. They were cream colored.

At this point I wasn't too sure how I was going to get in. So I stood on my tip toes and pushed myself through, trying to dodge the blinds. I felt my stomach grind with the bottom of the window, causing it to hurt badly. When I finally got past the blinds, I almost screamed.

Vaughn was awake, and looking at me.

"What in Goddess' name are you doing, Chelsea?" he spoke harshly.

I squeezed myself through and stood up. His words were harsh, but the look in his eye didn't say so. At all. I looked at him bloody lip and badly bruised eye. He also had a large cut going down his jaw line that I seemed to miss earlier. I looked at and whispered, "I needed to see you."

"Now?"

I nodded. I took my fingers and put them on his cut lip. "You're hurt."

"It's taken care of."

I looked straight into his eyes now. "It's because of me."

"Chelsea," he sighed, "it's not because of you."

"But it _is,_" I was almost whining. "You'd be nothing like this if Drew hadn't gotten over me."

"Stop blaming yourself," he spoke to me.

"I can't take all of the fighting…" I groaned. "First Denny and Elliot, now you and-"

"Chelsea, just…stop."

I looked at him, my fingers still connected with his lip. We were silent for awhile, just caught up in a gaze that I refused to get out of. I took in a sharp breath and asked quietly, "Does this mean I can't kiss you?"

I bit my lower lip and smiled. He just smirked back down at me. I removed my fingers from his lip and quickly pecked his cheek. He just looked at me, and I smiled wider, and he quickly kissed my lips.

And I was happy.

And so we sat down on his bed, and even though he seemed uncomfortable, I snuggled into his chest, and we talked for as long as my eyes could stay open.

* * *

When I woke up, I was sure in for a surprise.

I looked over to see Vaughn, his head turned the other way. Immediately, without a second to think, or even react, I jumped out. This sudden change in movement, luckily, caused Vaughn to wake up. He looked over his shoulder, and his amethyst eyes widened immensely.

"Chelsea, why are you back in my room?"

"I _fell asleep_ here!"

He himself jumped out of bed, and walked around to me and said, "When Julia walks in and finds out you're-"

There were three knocks at the door. We both turned in fright as Julia shouted, "Vaughn, I'm coming in, I don't care if you're still sleeping!"

Without a second to think, I quickly crawled under Vaughn's bed. He didn't refuse or shout, he just stood there, as the door barged open, and Julia's small feet walked into the bedroom.

"Vaughn!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he said harshly.

"You're…awake."

"And?"

"You're never awake when I walk in. What's up?"

"N-nothing."

All I was staring at were feet. It wasn't entertaining, but I had nothing better to do, because there would be no way out.

"You look red," she pointed out. "And…what's up with your blinds? They're basically destroyed."

"I don't know what happened," Vaughn spat. "Now can you leave my room?"

I heard her groan as she said, "Ugh, fine." She turned around as she said, "But if mother sees that then-"

And with that, Julia tripped over Vaughn's boots, and the rest ended terribly.

When Julia fell to the floor, the first thing I saw was her baby blue eyes stare dumbfounded into mine. She just laid there on the ground; frozen.

I just stared back, my breathing irregular and my fingertips shaking. I soon began holding my breath when a large scream escaped the poor girl's lips.

Vaughn helped her up, and next thing I know, I'm being dragged by my ankles from underneath Vaughn's bed. Being brought again into direct sunlight, I was put in a triangle, Julia on my left and Vaughn on my right. I looked at the silver-haired cowboy, and he looked calm. I looked into his amethyst eyes, although, and he was scared, too.

"What the hell is going on?" Julia screamed. "Why am I in here, finding one of my best friends underneath my cousin's bed?"

I sighed.

"I know you guys are a thing or whatever," Julia mumbled, "but-"

"It was nothing," I assured her, trying to calm her.

"Did anything…happen?" Julia raised a brow.

"Julia, what do you mean?" Vaughn snapped.

Her eyes quickly snapped toward the bed, then back at us.

Both of our eyes widened simultaneously as we both chorused a large, "_No!_"

"Okay good," Julia smiled, sighing of great relief. "That makes me feel a heck of a lot better knowing that."

I looked over at Vaughn, something striking me hard in my gut. But I loved looking at him. When he looked over at me, a small smile plastered on his face, something exciting and bouncy springing inside my whole body. It was this feeling I wasn't used to. With anyone. Not with Elliot, or Denny, or even when I was dating Drew.

"Um, Chels?"

I looked at Julia, her eyes softening, as she quickly spoke, "I think it's best if you leave. I…need to talk to Vaughn."

And all I did was nod, and exit her home.

* * *

As I walked outside, with a slight drizzle overhead, I began to think of how many things in my life that could've gone wrong. The three fights in my life that have already ended with people I love getting hurt in the end.

Elliot and Denny.

Vaughn and Drew.

Mom and Dad.

My mother and my father. They're my favorite people in the world, until I realized that my father's "late working hours" were really late night dinner's at his girlfriend's "office". When I realized what he was doing to me, and how much more he was pushing away Holly and I, I've come to realize he wasn't the man I had always seen him as.

So that just left me, my mother, and Holly. Now, don't get me wrong, I love my mother, a heck of a lot more than my backstabbing father. But ever since the divorce, and the move into the new house, and the new job that caused her to rise high, she's changed as well.

When she became a big shot at some head corporation after firing my father-yes, they worked together-she was given an amazing position as the CEO of whatever she does. She never exactly told Holly and I, and, we weren't exactly too sure why. So she bought a bigger house in the better streets of the city, suddenly her personality seemed to change so she could fit in with her high-class friends. Maybe being away for two years _has _changed Holly. Not living in the house with her has caused her to spend more time with our mother, which has caused our mother to rub off onto her.

It all made sense.

Holly became this girly person because ever since I left, it was mom who became the new influence.

Everything revolved back to me, didn't it?

My mind stopped flowing when I felt a large hand grab my wrist. I looked up to find Mark holding me. He stared down at me, his eyes shaking. I looked back up, trying to look inside his eyes to discover why he had that look upon his face.

"Is it true?" were the first words to come out of his mouth.

I was startled, definitely at first. I just back up and whispered, "What?"

"Is. It. True?" he said it slower. I didn't want it slower.

"Is _what_ true?" I tried to make the question more clear.

"That-" he leaned in just a little bit "-you slept with Vaughn?"

I just took in a breath, and smiled. I closed my eyes and shook my head noticeably. I laughed a little bit and said, "Where in Goddess' name did you hear _that?_"

My words were more harsh, and my eyes grew anger. What kind of rumor would spread like that?

"Natalie."

I just sighed. "How did this go around?"

"Well," Mark started, a little nervous, "she walked inside Mirabelle's shop, and, she saw you leaving, and then, the first thing she heard was Julia shout, 'What was Chelsea doing underneath your bed, Vaughn?' And before Natalie wanted to hear anything else, she ran out, and came to me, and said that she thought you guys…"

"Don't say it," I begged. "You can't assume everything you hear. I got nervous for him, so I visited him in the middle of the night and I just fell asleep in his room. We didn't do anything. And before I could get out, Julia walked in, so I hid under the bed. Unfortunately, she tripped over Vaughn's boots, and saw me hiding. So there. Tell that to Natalie before she spreads it all the way over to Flower Bud Village?"

Mark just laughed and nodded. He sped off.

When did Natalie get in the shop? I completely missed that. Maybe I was just too embarrassed to even notice her, I wanted to get out of the shop so badly. So I guess that was that, right?

* * *

I kept picturing Vaughn's face in my mind.

His bruised eye.

His cut lip.

His scarred jaw.

It was all my fault. Whether I threw the punches or not, if it weren't for me, the two would have never even have met, let alone get into a fist fight.

And then Elliot and Denny. It took a lot in me to leave my mother and Holly and to move to a farm. When I didn't want to live in such a big home in the city, and move to a farm in a small town, that was my decision in the long run. And then, Elliot and Denny would've never met me, and the whole fighting for me thing would have never happened.

Was I put on this earth to be fought over? Was it never happy for me that I didn't have to worry about anyone in the end?

It was right then and there that I made myself a promise;

If anyone else I loved dearly enough that I would cry for them got in a terrible fight, and got terribly hurt, I was going to leave Sunshine Islands.

I was live somewhere new, and start fresh over. Again.

* * *

**A/N: so, Lavender Llightening, what do you think is gonna happen next?**

**ha, im just yanking your chain:) gosh i never say that xD**

**wow. im so happy. this is the first time i didnt have to do anything to fix the chapter:) and if i magically find a mistake im going to throw a bitch fit so loud my friends from oregon will surely hear it. and know it was me:D**

**so, take a good look at the last few paragraph-line things in this chapter. what do you think might happen?**

**-whispers- ...69th reviewer gets a shoutout... -giggles maniacly-**


	17. Stephanie

Seventeen

"Hey hun!" my sister's high pitched voice rung over the phone.

"Hi Holly," I squeaked back.

"You sound pretty excited…what have I missed?"

"Quite a lot, as a matter of fact."

"Oh? Does it involve a certain cowboy in the picture?"

"Yes…"

"Are you two finally _together?_"

"_Yes!"_

Holly screamed on the other end of the phone. I just laughed as she cooed, "Chelsea, that's so great! I knew things were going to work out well with you. Man, you two are lucky. Gosh, I haven't talked to you in _weeks, _Chels!"

"I know!"

"So," she hummed, "how'd it happen?"

And with that, I told her. I told her about the first storm where our first kiss occurred. I then told her about when we got into a fight, and I was struck terribly by lightening, causing me to be gone for three weeks. And then when Vaughn finally told me he wasn't going to hide, and when he kissed me in front of the hospital. "Aw!" she cried. "Can I talk to him? Is he there?"

"It's Thursday, Holly," I laughed. "He's not here."

"Oh poo." I could already imagine her pout. "You should convince him to live on the islands. It would be easier for everyone, _plus_, you get to see him more."

"I should try eventually. I'll wait 'till Monday comes back around, though."

"Ack, Trina's here. I'll call you Monday?" I know her well enough that she probably winked on the other end.

"Ha ha, alright, bye!"

And her line was cut in a snap.

So that was that. I hung up the phone, and, with nothing to do, I just sat in my house and waited. For nothing.

Flashes of Elliot's face and Vaughn's face quickly passed through my mind, but I tried the best that I could to get their hurt faces away. And then, something that I thought I would never see passed my mind as well.

My mom's tears coming down from her eyes.

It was the night of the fight, and the argument was one of the largest possible. Their words felt like a paddleball against my ears, and I hugged Holly tightly as we sat upstairs, hearing glass smash and hurtful words exchanged to the married couple. It then ended with a door slamming, and my mother's sobs fill the whole house.

Before I could think any more deeply into it, my phone rang again. I quickly picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"I'm bored."

I recognized that voice. I grinned over the line and even began biting my lower lip, which is what I usual do when I hear his voice.

"Hi Vaughn."

"I hate this job."

"…Then quit."

"I _can't_."

"Why not?" I almost whined.

"Cause." He paused. "My animal dealing isn't enough to hold my rent for my apartment. I need this job too."

"Then I have an idea," I prompted with a small smile.

"Chelsea, I know what you're going to say."

"You do?"

"Aunt Mirabelle gives it to me all the time. I can't move to the islands."

"But Vaughn…"

"I just _can't _Chelsea."

That was when my phone began to beep and I noticed I had another call coming in. Why did everyone choose to call me today?

"Vaughn, I have another call."

"Okay. I'll wait."

I switched lines, and brought the phone back up to the side of my face. "Hello?"

"I'm bored."

I sighed. "Hi Julia."

"Was that I sigh I heard?"

"Sorry. I was on the other line."

"With…"

"With…?"

"Stop repeating me!" she shouted. "Who with? Was it Vaughn?"

"Si senor."

"I'm a senorita, thank you very much. And _aw!_"

"Okay." I breathed. "One, _ow!_ I think I'm one ear deaf!"

"Welcome."

"And two, so what? Vaughn's my boyfriend now. It's okay if we talk on the phone, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but, still. Vaughn hasn't had a girlfriend since-"

And then she just stopped. I widened my eyes over the phone, as I cocked my head in utter confusion. I stared at the phone, hearing nothing over the line. _What did she just say?_

"Um, Jules, would you like to repeat that sentence again?" I said, just a hint of desperation in my voice.

"Erm…yeah, but still."

"No, Julia. The one _after_ that."

Julia then began talking really fast. "I didn't say anything after that, what do you mean?"

I just let out a large breath and sighed. "Julia, please."

I heard her let out a large breath too, as she quickly murmured, "Come to the shop."

And she hung up the phone. I sighed again and switched lines back to Vaughn."Hello?" I said, almost sounding disappointed.

"Chelsea? Is something wrong?" Vaughn wondered.

"I'll…" I had to think about what I had to say. I just dug my free hand through my hair and mumbled, "I'll talk to you about it when I see you. I can't over the phone."

And all he did was murmur a soft, "Okay" and we both hung up simultaneously.

I darted out of the house-and I mean it, I _booked_ it out of there-and to Mirabelle's shop. When I walked in, I saw Julia sitting at the couch, her legs crossed and her fingers twined with one another. She didn't look up when I walked in, she just sat on the couch, silent.

I walked over with caution to her, and sat down beside her on the lumpy couch. After several minutes of hearing the creaking of the old home, and the few breezes of the outside world, she looked up at me.

"Her name was Stephanie."

My eyes bulged out of my head just a little bit, but she looked nothing more than the same. She just played with her fingers as she talked.

"S-Stephanie?"

"They met at his old job in the city. She kind of got through to him as you did…but this was years ago."

"Julia."

She looked up at me, and I took her hand. I sighed as I said, "Please tell me what happened."

"It really isn't my place to tell," she looked away, "but at first they were just really good friends. They would go out to lunch and hang out on weekends, until they finally started dating. They were totally into each other, until Vaughn started to…fall for her. After his parents, he promised himself he wouldn't love again."

"What?" I said, hushed.

"I know," she sighed, "and when he realized how much he loved her…he just couldn't do it. So he did everything in his power to get away from Stephanie until he finally got over her. But when he finally truly got over her, she disappeared."

"As in…"

"He went back to his old office, and his old boss said she just vanished. She quit, she moved, she just got out of the city."

I looked at Julia, my eyes frozen on hers. I took in a sharp breath and said, hushed, "Would he ever do that to me?"

But Julia didn't say anything. She just shrugged her shoulders and looked back down, digging her face into her hands. I stood up, my stomach squeezing inside of me, and I just ran out of the house.

* * *

Would he ever do that to me? If he did it to Stephanie, what makes me an exception?

_I'm _not _an exception, _I thought angrily, _if he ever falls in love with me, he's going to leave. I know it._

But what was this feeling inside of me I wasn't too sure of? I've only felt this way toward him ever since the hospital incident. Just picturing his face in my mind caused my heart to melt and my body to sigh.

Did I _love_ Vaughn?

I could honestly say I didn't know the answer to that question. Who could I go to? I needed to know the answers. But the Harvest Goddess wasn't one for love advice, and would the Harvest Sprites really know the answers to my questions?

I had an idea.

I wasn't entirely sure if asking these two people was either going to be torture, or hilarious, but it was worth a shot. They were my best friends, and, even through all the hardships, I want their opinion.

* * *

"Hey Chelsea," Elliot sat down.

"What's up?" Denny wondered.

We were sitting at the same table we did over a season ago, when these two boys liked me. A lot. We were in the same seats, but, this time, it was a new conversation that needed to be uplifted from the surface.

"I need to ask you guys something."

They both just nodded.

"Have you two ever loved someone? If it were Julia, or Lanna, or…" I gulped, "me?"

The two boys quickly exchanged a look, when Denny said, "I loved you for some time."

"And…I currently love Julia."

I held my hand up to my mouth, smiling wide underneath.

"But she doesn't know it yet."

"So I have a very serious question…" I tried to bring the topic back towards me.

"Okay, shoot," Denny said.

"What does it feel like to be in love?" I whispered.

They both smiled, as Elliot said, "It's a great feeling…you feel like nobody else but yourself around them, and their the only person you see."

"Your heart melts every time you see them smile."

"They warm your heart every time they speak."

"You don't want to do anything but kiss them because they mean so much to you."

"You just feel…complete."

"And if you didn't have them, it would be like a missing puzzle piece in your heart."

"Without them, you feel like you would just…die."

I felt myself tear, and the two boys looked at me curiously. I tried to hide my face, as my mind went over the list of things the two counted off just moments ago.

"Chelsea?" Denny poked at me.

I just took in a breath, wiping away the last of the tears. I stood up and garbled out, "Thank you."

"What did we…?" Elliot looked at Denny.

But Denny was smiling. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down to sit, when he whispered, "You love him, don't you?"

I stared right at Denny, only feeling my heart thump louder and my body shake. I looked at my fingers to see them speed up in motion. Elliot looked back and forth between the two of us, and he smiled.

"Y-yes, Denny," I whispered, a smile finally appearing. "I l-love Vaughn."

* * *

I sat at home and finally processed everything that had happened today.

I had just discovered that this newborn feeling I had inside of me was an emotion called love. Not often exposed, but surely used in the physical world.

It turns out, my boyfriend for not much longer than a week happens to be someone that I love.

This can also be terrible news for me.

If Vaughn had loved me back, it would be the end of me. Because if he had loved me back, then I knew he would just disappear.

He would vanish until he got over me, and most likely, by the time that had happened, I would have left the islands as well.

So there tends to be an upside and a downside for everything, is there not?

But I'm more frightened of the upside than the downside, to be honest.

I mean, I loved Vaughn. But what if he didn't love me? My heart would be shattered into so many pieces that finding one remain would be merely impossible. I would be absolutely nothing, and it would be my fault.

_Everything_ was my fault. And I honestly don't care how many times I say it, because it is completely and rationally true. Elliot and Denny was my fault. Vaughn and Drew was my fault. Eventually, this too was going to become my fault.

Why must it all happen to me?

But the last thing I would want to do is hurt Vaughn. He meant so much to me it ached me every day not seeing him. I wanted him to live on the islands.

Why didn't he?

Why didn't he want to be here with me?

Or…love me?

I needed to know more about Stephanie. I needed to know more about who she was, and why suddenly her existence was creating a major problem for me.

I had to call up Vaughn.

I dialed his number, and he picked up immediately.

"Please tell me what's been troubling you."

I took in a breath and said, "Who is Stephanie?"

And he just stayed silent. He didn't hang up, or go out in a loud screaming rage, but he was just silent on the other end.

"Well?"

He finally sighed and said in a low mumble, "I don't want to talk about her."

And he hung up immediately.

So _this_ is how it was going to end, wasn't it? Fine.

If Julia didn't know everything, and Vaughn wasn't going to tell me, there was only one other option for me to encounter on.

I had to go into the city.

Find Stephanie.

And get my answers out of her.

I needed to know who she was, and what happened. And what she felt like when Vaughn left her behind.

* * *

**A/N: Stephanie, hm?**

**and would Vaughn truly leave Chelsea if he loved her?**

**important questions, soon answered...**


	18. To the City

**A/N: so this chapter is mainly a filler. although i do enjoy the ending because you get a little bit of Vaughn's POV.**

**oh! and i forgot to do this last chapter:) oops.**

**PRINCESS FAFA. CONGRATULATIONS FOR BEING THE 69TH REVIEWER!:D**

**aiight, now, chapter eighteen!**

* * *

Eighteen

It was now Saturday, only a minute past twelve in the morning. I watched as the boat slowly made its way toward the island. I called the dock in the city earlier this morning and ordered them to send the boat over. Hearing the lady slightly terrified by my voice, she told me the boat would come around at midnight. I smiled with a sigh, when the boat finally pulled up to the dock.

I stepped over the dock onto it, and embarked on the tiny gray boat. When I walked inside, it was quiet and smelt like smoke. The late night people were probably drinking and smoking by the one of the only bars that they held on the boat. I looked over at it to see no more than ten people, and only two girls, both seemingly drunk and sitting on a stranger's lap. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the other bar on the other side of the boat. If I remember anything, that bar was less populated. It was the bar that was held in the lounge, where Gordy worked.

As I walked the outside rim of the boat, when it quickly tugged to a start. It moaned underneath us as it began leaving a wake. I watched as I saw a figure running up on the dock. I squinted my eyes and made my way towards the back of the boat to see who the human was running toward me. When I finally looked, it was Julia.

Her baby blue eyes were too tiny to resemble, but after waving her arms frantically, she just dropped them, and stood at the end of the dock. I stared at her as she just stared at me, her face becoming nothing more than a blob in the distance. I shook my head and walked away, and turning around, so had she.

I walked the rim of the boat again, staring at the waxing crescent moon. I looked at it and sighed, wondering who else in this world could be staring up at it just like I. I finally forced my feet to move again, walking in silence, my hands dug in my jacket pockets.

I heard nothing but my steady breathing and the groaning of the boat. I began to think about Stephanie.

Was she any what similar to me? I thought I was the only one to crack Vaughn's ice, let alone break through it. But someone had already gotten there before I, and was obviously Vaughn's first love, if he felt obligated to leave her because of his parents.

His parents. I didn't know he made that promise.

But he didn't know about mine, either.

I finally made it to the back of the boat, Stephanie still lingering in my mind. I tried to picture what she looked like, with long blond hair, or short black hair, blue eyes, green eyes, glasses…there were so many possibilities, it ached me.

I walked past a door to hear soft music playing. I stopped suddenly, and turned back. Stephanie and Vaughn had slipped my mind, and the only thing I heard was the soft hum of a six-string guitar. It was a sweet tune, slow and catchy, and it caused me to slowly walk back towards the open door.

I looked inside to find it being the lounge that I just so happened to have missed, and it was completely empty. Except for one person, sitting on top of the bar, playing the beautiful acoustic, humming to himself words that I didn't know.

Gordy.

I walked in slowly, his eyes still focused on his nimble fingers on the neck of the instrument. A small smile arose on my face as he still played the chords. When he finished it off, he let out a breath.

"That was beautiful," I whispered to him.

He looked up at me, startled, almost flying backwards. But when he noticed me, he smiled and said, "Hey Chelsea. Thanks."

He placed down the guitar on top of the bar as he walked back around the bar. I sat down in one of the turning stools, and leaned heavily on my hands. He stared at me, obviously noticing something was troubling me.

"What's wrong?" he wondered.

I waved a hand at him. "You don't want to get involved. Believe me."

"Try me," he challenged.

I looked at him, my eyes boring into his, and I let out a sigh that seemed to be contained in my chest. I breathed, "I'm coming to the city so I could look for Vaughn's first love."

"What?" Gordy wondered. "That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?" I almost sounded annoyed.

"It almost sounds like you're making a big deal out of nothing. Does he know your doing this?"

"Of course not."

"And so, what do you think he'll say if he found out?"

"I don't care," I retorted, "if he was willing to leave her, I want to know what she did to overcome it."

"Wait, what? He left her?"

_Crap._ I don't really ever feel necessary talking about other people's personal lives, especially since, due to that phone call, I wasn't really supposed to know. I just groaned even louder and dug my face in my hands. I mumbled a few curses to myself, and muffled from my palms, "Yeah. I really shouldn't be talking about it. Y'know…not really my business."

"Totally understand," Gordy said, "I mean, Vaughn and I had small talk, but I'm not going to use that as an excuse to know. Sorry."

"It's alright, don't worry about it," I looked up from my hands. I saw in front of me a tiny glass, a shot glass, full of a liquid. I looked back up at Gordy as he just shrugged his shoulders and said, "It's Scotch, just thought it might make you feel a tad bit better."

I quickly gripped the shot glass and forced it down my throat. Tasting the strong alcohol, I let out a breath and then immediately pursed my lips back together. I slammed the glass and murmured, "Damn that's strong."

"Yeah, well, it's Scotch," Gordy laughed, "it better be."

"Have you ever had this issue?" I asked the boy.

He tilted his head in return, and wondered, "What kind of issue…?"

"One where your boyfriend, or in your case, girlfriend, happened to be the most impossible person on Earth, yet you love them so much that you'd do anything to stay with them?"

He just shook his head, but then whispered, "Is that why you're doing this?"

At this point I didn't care if Gordy knew. I just nodded, my head resting on my right palm, as I grumbled, "If I had known he made that stupid promise about never loving again, or the fact that he left someone he loved because of that promise, I would have never had laid eyes on him."

"Whoa, back that up," Gordy looked closer at me. "He did what?"

I just threw a hand at him. "Forget it. Forget I said anything."

He sighed. "Chelsea…"

"No really. It shouldn't have been brought up anyways."

* * *

I sat in a different lounge, my legs crossed and my arms by my sides. I looked around the room to notice it was relatively quiet, if you excluded the large laughter and the banging of the walls in the neighboring bar. But even though one of these moments felt like a perfect alcohol-chugging mood, I wasn't really in that mood. Slurping the Scotch did relieve me slightly, but I wasn't going to get drunk. Not when eight of those ten people in the bar were most likely man whores.

So I just felt myself breath, the inhale, the exhale, the stutter of my breath, as I awaited impatiently for this boat to reach the city. No matter how much I disliked the place, it was the only place I was going to get answers. Hopefully, Stephanie had returned back at this point. I needed to know the answers.

So I kicked my heels on the bottom of the sofa as I also drummed my fingers on the cushion. When something totally unexpected happened.

I saw two familiar bodies sit on both sides of me, immediately causing me to remove my hands from the cushions and place them on my lap. When I finally stared into the eyes of the men, they were a little too familiar.

Harry and Darren.

The two twins of the Drew Crew sat at my sides and smiled politely at me. I fidgeted uncomfortably, expecting Drew to randomly appear and claim his love for me or something. But it was just them two, as they both gave me a head nod.

"Chelsea!" Darren smiled. "You come on this boat more than I think."

"I should be saying the same to you," I playfully pushed him. "Where's the rest of the crew?"

"Oh, well…" Harry fixated himself. "We split."

"What?" I wondered, looking between them both. "I thought you guys were always going to stay together."

"We were," Harry started.

"But until Drew got all crazy and went out of his way to go to Sunshine Islands to beat up your boyfriend, we decided it was only best," Darren finished.

Great. Another thing that was my fault.

"I'm so sorry…" I tried to comfort them.

"It's alright," Harry shrugged. "At least I get to be with my brother in it all."

"So, why are you heading to the big bad city?" Darren laughed.

I just gave an airy laugh and looked down at my knees. "Um…it's a bit personal."

I saw as they gave each other a quick glance, and Harry said, "Oh…"

"It's just a lot. It could mean losing someone I love…"

"That _is_ personal," Harry said. "Don't need to tell us."

I smirked up at him and said, "Wasn't going to."

"Ouch," Darren growled with a laugh behind it.

A bell rung throughout the boat.

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving in the city very shortly. So please gather all of your belongings and head toward the departing stations. Thank you for riding with us and have a great rest of the day."

And with that, the loud speaker was cut.

"Well," I stood up. "Great chatting up."

They stood up as well. "You too," they said in unison.

The two were about to leave, when I quickly shouted, "Wait!"

They looked at me.

"Um…" I gulped, "Drew. Is he…okay?"

Harry smiled and said, "He's better. Not psychotic. We're keeping him rested."

I smiled, knowing he was alright. That there was nothing terribly wrong with him. I gave a large sigh of relief and said, "Tell him I'm glad he's alright."

The brothers quickly looked at each other, and then looked back at me. "Will do."

I nodded to them, gave them a wave, and whispered, "Bye boys."

They smiled back and said, "See you, Chels."

I left the room, and took the stairs down a few floors as I saw the boat approach the dock.

* * *

I sat in the hotel and just laid down on my bed, taking in as much of the clean oxygen my lungs could inhale. When I was finally done doing my deep breathing, I sat up again, and looked around. I booked the hotel for a couple of days. I didn't know how long it was going to take to look for this Stephanie girl. Of course, a last name could help a lot, and maybe so would be where his old job was. But I didn't have any of that.

But I _did_ know where he currently worked.

I reached over and pulled the phone from the nightstand and dialed the animal dealing company. I rang three times before the gruff voice on the other end answered.

"Yes, this is The Animal Warehouse, Axel speaking."

"Hello, my name is Chelsea, from Sunshine Islands."

"Sunshine Islands, eh?" he extended the 'eh' longer than necessary. "Any shipments from there should be arriving by Monday morning. Thank you."

"Wait!" I called, before he were to hang up.

"Yes, miss?" he sounded irritated. It was pretty early in the morning.

"Can you tell me where Vaughn previously worked before this?"

"Vaughn?" the man choked out a laugh. "Look miss, we can't give information like that out to anyone."

"Please," I begged the man, "my name is Chelsea. I work on the ranch at Sunshine Islands, and Vaughn is my boyfriend. I beg you a million times, that is all I want to know."

A silence fell over the phone. I breathed out of my nose as I heard the scratching of the connection, awaiting his answer.

"That's all you want to know, eh?"

"Yes, sir."

He grumbled some words and said, "Alright. But I'm really not supposed to be doing this."

"If you truly don't believe me, I give you every right to call up Vaughn and wonder if my name means anything to him."

"I believe you," he said, "it's just basically illegal to do this. Erm, give me a minute, I'm pullin' out his papers."

I heard some file cabinets slam and some papers shuffling. I awaited, as he cleared his throat, indicating he was prepared to speak.

"Um, before this, it looks like he worked at a paper factory…also known as El and Il. It's on the corner of Malcom and Barron."

I wrote this all down on a notepad provided by the hotel, as well as a pen, _also_ provided by the hotel. I slammed the pen down, and said, "Thank you so much sir. You don't understand how much this means to me."

"Mhm. Just don't ask again."

And he hung up, without another word exchanged. But I didn't care. I slammed the phone back, and almost rejoiced. I felt my eyes droop and my head feel heavy, but I didn't care. I was one step closer to finding Stephanie, and finding the secrets to keeping a sewn-strong heart.

But realizing it was about seven in the morning, and not getting any sleep all night, I decided it was only best to take a small snooze…

* * *

**Vaughn's POV**

I stepped off the boat on Monday morning just to have Julia run up to me and almost push me back on board. The boat waited in confusion, because Julia kept calling out to it, begging for it to stay. The captain said he'd only wait for another ten minutes. So that gave time for my psychotic cousin to explain whatever was troubling her.

"You can't be here," Julia breathed, obviously out of breath from running from Mirabelle's.

"And why is that?" I retorted.

"Because," she collapsed to her knees. "Chelsea isn't here."

My amethyst eyes widened under the shade of my Stetson, as I asked nervously, "Then where is she?"

Her baby blue eyes met with mine, our stare locked. She looked terrified and scared, as she finally stood. She squeezed her eyes shut, and whispered, "She went into the city."

"What?" Vaughn growled.

"I think…" Julia looked at him again now. "I think she's looking for Stephanie."

Stephanie. Hearing her name had me shutter, reliving old memories that had made my heart pulse, but also making my blood turn into thin ice. Hearing her name was like the perfect song, and a broken record. I didn't know what to do when it came to her. She was different. And I left.

How had Chelsea even heard of Stephanie? Most likely Julia, she was never amazing at keeping secrets. But why on Earth would Chelsea look for her? What would motivate her to do something like that?

I squeezed the bridge of my nose and sighed. I pulled my hat further down my head with my free hand and mumbled, "Why is she doing this?"

"What?" Julia tried to look at my face.

"Why is she looking for her?" I almost shouted.

Julia stepped back, obviously startled, but she regained her balance. Her eyes were shaking as she said, "She's scared, Vaughn. She's scared that you're going to leave her."

When she said those words, the feeling of a knife cut through my heart immediately. She must've known about the promise I made as well. That promise I made myself so many years ago that my mind refused me to forget it. I gulped and asked again, "But why is she seeing Stephanie?"

Julia fidgeted in place, grasping her hands together. Her eyes seemed to be avoiding mine, as she bit her lip. When her eyes met mine again, she couldn't draw them away. So she opened her mouth, and the next words that spilled out were almost devastating to even listen to.

"She wants to know what to do when it actually happens."


	19. Not Too Easy to Get Over

Nineteen

I woke up Monday morning, realizing I slept a lot more than completely necessary. It was about six, realizing I almost slept for twenty four hours, if that was even possible. I rubbed my eyes and sprung to my feet, noticing the day change.

"Crap!" I exclaimed.

I got dressed and had a quick apple for breakfast, and darted out of the hotel in search for Malcom and Barron Street.

The city was never my favorite place, but I was pretty good with directions. I hopped in a taxi cab, noticing the sky growing darker. I mumbled a few curses when I felt the first few drops of an incoming rainfall hit me. I ducked inside the cab before anything got terribly wet.

"Hello, good morning," the stranger in the front seat greeted me.

"Hi," I muffled back. "To the corner of Malcom and Barron Street, please? I need to get to the paper company, also known as El and Il."

"El and Il, huh?" the man said. "Will do."

He started to drive off, the windshield wipers frantically swiping across the front.

Was it really worth going through all of this trouble? What if he weren't going to leave me? What if it's all in my head?

No. I wouldn't be any exception to Stephanie. What made her and I different that Vaughn would leave her, but choose to not leave me? Absolutely different. I needed to do this.

It turns out, Malcom and Barron Street were pretty close to the hotel I resided at. Within a matter of minutes, the cab pulled up to a large building that basically reached the sky.

"Thank you," I said to the cab driver. I paid him his money in cash, and he thanked me as well with a head nod.

I walked inside the building and approached the person behind the desk. He was on the phone, but when he noticed me walk in, he placed it down and pulled out a pen and paper ready.

"Hello, can I help you?" he wondered.

"Which floor for El and Il?"

"The twenty sixth. Are you visiting?"

"Um…I actually just need to ask the boss several questions, if that's alright."

He held up a finger for me, and then proceeded to dial the black phone. He brought it up to his cheek, and mumbled a few words that, even from being only a few feet away, I couldn't hear. He nodded, and placed the phone back down.

"Mr. Sanders will be waiting for you at the entrance."

My face lightened as I went into the elevator and pushed number 26.

When the elevator arrived only a few minutes afterward, I stepped out and saw a thin man standing, large glasses surrounding his eyes, and his hands dug in his pockets.

"You must be the visitor, I presume?" he wondered, his voice soundly slightly nasally.

"Yes, Chelsea," I stuck my hand out to him.

"You may call me Deron."

"Hi," I smiled.

"So, what questions did you have for me?" he wondered.

I bit the inside of my cheek and asked, "Well, I was wondering, what ever happened to one of your employees, Stephanie?"

"Blake?" he raised his eyebrows. "The one who left unexpectedly, you mean."

"Yes." I was relieved he knew I who I was talking about. "Her."

"What about her?" he looked at me a little bit more awkwardly.

"Um…she's my cousin. Do you know where she may be now? We're having some trouble getting in touch with her, and we…we have some devastating news that was needed to be passed on."

"Oh," he said, "well, then you're in luck. Within the past year, Stephanie returned to us after her disappearance. She's in her cubicle now, would you like me to lead you to her?"

My heart pounced. Did I truly want to do this? Did I really want to go this deep into Vaughn's business as so?

"Yes."

He smiled and nodded, and led me inside the quiet office. He led me toward the back of the floor, coming to one of the farthest cubicles. When we finally arrived there, Deron said, "Stephanie?"

She turned around to look up at her boss. She had long, beach blond hair that had dark tips. She had brown eyes. She had freckles climbing her nose. She was pretty. _Very_ pretty. Beautiful.

"Yes, sir?" she said.

"Um," he shifted, "your cousin has come to us in search of you. She had to tell you some pretty sad news."

"Mr. Sanders, she is-"

"Thank you, sir," I thanked him quickly, before she spat out a word. He nodded and walked away.

"I'm not related to you, am I?" Stephanie wondered.

"Well, um," I choked, "no. Not at all."

"So then, what the hell?" she spat. "I need to work. I'm behind."

"Please, I just need to ask you a few questions."

She turned her chair around and crossed her arms. Her lips were pursed into a fine line when she wondered, "Me? You don't even know me. What questions could you possibly ask me?"

"Stephanie, please, tell me," I begged, my heart pounding louder and louder, "what did it feel like when…when Vaughn left you?"

* * *

**Vaughn's POV**

I looked away from my pest of a cousin, sitting on the boat, and couldn't help but think what caused Chelsea to do this. I could never be mad at her, but now she's going into a part of the past that I could never really go back to. Stephanie was an incredibly large mistake that, if I could do it again, I would.

Or would I?

If I changed it, would I have ever met Chelsea? Or come to see her how I do right now?

"Vaughn?" Julia whispered.

I groaned. "_What, _Julia?"

"Do you…love her?"

I blinked. I was still unsure of what to say to that. I was still confused, and every time I was asked this question, my stomach rumbled inside of me. I just looked at my cousin, her eyes slowly widening, as well as her jaw slowly dropping.

"Vaughn?"

"I…don't know."

She raised her eyebrows. "Do you?"

I gulped and looked away from her. "It took me so long to get over Stephanie, Julia…" I started, feeling her eyes boring into my back, "but then when I met Chelsea, it was like reliving that moment all over again."

I turned around to face my cousin.

"Julia, I don't want to make that same mistake again."

Julia's eyes opened and said, "So…what are you going to do if you find her? With Stephanie?

Didn't think about that.

"Dunno," I murmured, "I'll just go with whatever happens."

She nodded, when suddenly, I heard my beeper go off. I dug inside my pocket and looked to see.

_CALL AXEL_

"I…need to call my boss," I said. "Do you have a phone?"

"There's one on the wall," Julia said glumly.

I stood up and walked over to the payphone and slipped in a few dimes. I dialed in my work number.

"Hello, this is the Animal Warehouse, Tracy speaking."

"Tracy. It's Vaughn."

"I'll connect you with Axel immediately."

I waited only a thirtieth of a second before the low voice took over the phone.

"Vaughn!" he exclaimed.

"Axel."

"I've been debating on calling you or not about this girl that called me the other day…"

"Who?" I demanded.

"She went by the name of…um…"

"Chelsea?"

"So you _do_ know who she is?"

"Why did she call?"

He coughed before he answered. "I dunno, she just wanted to know where you worked before this, that's all."

"Did you tell her?"

"Well she like begged and kept saying that you two were in a relationship and that she really needed to know. So being the kind hearted person I am, I did."

"So you said El and Il?" I whispered.

"Yup."

I immediately hung up, not even caring about whatever else he had to say. Chelsea went to El and Il. And I was going to have to relive plenty of hardships within one day.

But there was one more call I had to make…

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

Stephanie blinked at me. "You know Vaughn?"

I gulped nervously, wondering if the next answer was going to be a smart one. "He's…my boyfriend."

That was when she just looked at me. I stared quickly at her French manicured nails to find them shaking. Her lip trembled, and her eyes shook. I said something terrible. Did she still love him?

"Vaughn is…_your_ boyfriend?" her voice cracked.

I nodded, just slightly scared for my next response.

"Oh…" she licked her lips, "um, congratulations."

"I heard about what happened between you two," I whispered.

"Oh did you?" she threw me a fake smile. "And what was that?"

"Well, I don't feel comfortable sharing it," I mumbled.

"Obviously Vaughn was, so why can't you?" she wondered.

She was losing it. I pulled a screw in her head or something. She probably hasn't heard his name in years and all of a sudden his girlfriend walks through the doors of her work.

"Well, I just want to know how you overcame it."

"The split?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah." I breathed. "How did you get over him?"

She stood up, and looked at me, a dagger in her brown eyes. Feared by them, I heard her whisper, "Easy. I didn't."

"Um, call for Chelsea?" a voice called throughout the office.

I quickly fast walked away from Stephanie's cubicle, and up to the receptionist. I looked at him and he handed me the white phone. Who knew I was here? And why would there be a call?"Hello?" I said unknowingly.

"Chelsea, thank Goddess," the familiar voice let out a sigh of relief.

"Vaughn!" I whispered happily. "I'm so happy it's you."

"What were you thinking?" he snarled on the other end.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "but please get me out of here."

He sighed and said, "Julia and I just docked the city. I'll be there within five minutes."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Bye, Chels."

"Bye Vaughn."

I gave the phone back to the receptionist, who hung it up, when I heard large footsteps come up from behind me.

"So that was Vaughn, now wasn't it?"

I turned to see Stephanie looking at me devilishly. I crossed my arms, deciding not to be a coward about this. I leaned on my hip and stared at her right in her eyes.

"Yeah. It was."

"What'd he say?" she smirked.

"Nothing of your business."

She just snickered, and stared at me dead hard again. "I think it _is_ my business."

Before I could say anything in return, that was when the worst of it happened. She pounced for me, reaching out her filed claws and attacking me as if I were the last thing between her and Vaughn. Because I kind of seemed like it.

She clawed me and bit me and even kicked me. I threw her off of me and tried to escape the office, until she grabbed me by my ankle and pulled me back down. I fell flat on my face, and looked quickly to notice a lot of the workers suddenly stopping and watching the cat fight.

She dragged me to her and immediately slapped me in the face. I grabbed her perfect blond locks and threw her beside me, getting her off of me.

I didn't want to fight her. I just wanted to get back home.

I looked on my arms to see the blood oozing from my pale skin. I felt the pain now, but it wasn't for long, when she jumped on my back and pulled at my hair and threw me against a wall.

I kicked her away before she charged at me. She flew back into someone else's cubicle, as I darted for the entrance.

When I exited the office, immediately the elevator doors opened, and Vaughn stood in them. Joy overwhelmed my body as he stepped out of the elevator and I ran up to him and hugged him.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me. His amethyst eyes widened as I was in his arms.

"Chelsea," he whispered, "what happened?"

I saw her figure on the other side of the glass doors. She stood there, about to walk through. I pointed at her, and she took that as an invitation in.

"Hello Vaughn," she purred.

"Stephanie?" he wondered. "What…are you doing?"

"Breaking the only wall that stands between us," she stepped closer, and then laid her eyes on me.

But I felt Vaughn hold me closer. I took advantage of the tight hug.

"Your not going to hurt her," he growled.

"Oh c'mon Vaughn," she rolled her eyes. "Don't say you didn't miss me."

He looked down at me. "Chelsea," he whispered, "Julia's down in the lobby."

"Vaughn, I'm _not _leaving you."

"Chelsea, please. Just go."

He quickly pecked my lips, as I stepped inside the elevator. But when I looked in Stephanie's eyes, they read nothing but death. Of me.

* * *

"Chelsea!"

"Julia!"

I ran out of the elevator and hugged my friend tightly.

"Ow…" I moaned, stepping back.

Julia looked at my blood-stained arms and exclaimed, "What the hell happened?"

I sighed. "Stephanie."

"She's…"

I nodded. She brought her hands up to her mouth and said, "Goddess, Chels…where's Vaughn?"

"Up there."

"With her?"

I nodded, tears filling. I threw my arms around Julia's neck so I could hug her again.

And then the elevator dinged.

My friend and I both turned to look at the opening elevator, and to see Vaughn step out of it.

And I almost cried when I saw him.

His arms, his legs, his face…

Not again.

* * *

**A/N: what could possibly happen?**

**hint hint. it involves a promise:)**

**so is any one of my readers a Shugo Chara! reader? if so, recognize the name of the paper factory?:P**

**oh how i love my manga :3**

**so, don't you all just wanna (insert insult here) stephanie? i think soo. i didn't like writing her either. im not too fond of OC's, but i sure do have a lot in this story, don't i? LoL:D**

**i think this is gonna end at 21 chapters. just thought it should be thrown out there.:P**

**well, peace && love.**

**x silhouette dreams x**


	20. Promise

Twenty

"Vaughn!" I shouted.

I ran up to him and hugged him. He pushed me away and groaned.

"She threw a chair at me," he murmured.

"Oh no," I said, "are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," he looked down at me. "Let's just…go home."

I nodded, as Julia came up to him as well and began questioning him. I immediately hailed a cab to take us back to the dock.

* * *

A few hours later we were on the ocean, only several hours from the islands. My face was dug in my palms, as Vaughn was passed out on one of the couches. Julia sat by my side.

"Chels, will you calm down? None of this is your fault."

"Yes, yes it is. It always is. If I weren't s_tupid_ enough to go looking for her, they would've never reunited."

"Chelsea…"

"It's okay, Jules. Just…stop."

I made myself a promise that I refuse to forget. I sighed and leaned back on the couch. Where was the Scotch when you needed it?

I wound up walking out of the lounge and to the outside deck. The sun began setting and I looked out into the ocean. The breeze kissed my cheeks elegantly and I smiled. I heard someone else come by my side.

"Afternoon," Gordy smiled.

I smiled back and said, "Hey."

"Something wrong?"

"Vaughn's hurt. Again."

"What happened?"

I gulped. "His first love threw a chair at him."

He looked at me and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I mumbled. "It's my fault, anyways."

"I doubt that," Gordy smiled.

I looked at him, and his smile dropped. He groaned and stared out into the ocean. I did the same.

"Why do you always have to be like that?" he mumbled.

I pretended I couldn't hear him. I didn't want to start an argument. Not now.

"Is he going to be okay?" he wondered after some silence.

"He should be," I smiled weakly. "He might have a broken rib by the way he's walking. But other than that he'll be fine. Julia called Dr. Trent, and he'll be at the island by the time we arrive."

"That's good," Gordy smiled.

"Not really," I mumbled, "It would be even better if he didn't get hurt at all."

"Stop stressing."

"I c_an't_."

I just walked away from Gordy, and he didn't follow. I sat beside Vaughn, and put his head on my lap. I watched him snooze, soon cuddling up to my side. I saw him clench his teeth in pain, and un-cuddled himself. I felt guilt drip through my body as I watched him like this. It ached me.

I didn't want to leave him like this. But a promise is a promise that I swore I would keep. I just hoped it wouldn't be too soon. I love everyone on the islands way too much to leave unexpectedly. It's not fair.

To anyone. Not even to Vaughn.

I stroked his silver locks between my fingers, it smoothly slipping from my fingers. I stroked it a few more times, just asking myself the same question over and over again.

_Did I really want to leave him like this?_

* * *

"I don't need help," Vaughn grunted, holding his rib.

Julia appeared on his other side, as we departed the boat. "Yes you do. You should be grateful Chelsea's letting you be the shoulder to lean on. You really need it right now."

He mumbled a few hateful words and rolled his eyes at his cousin. I just laughed and held Vaughn's hand as he leant on me. I know he tried his best not to lean on my so hard, but I'd take anything if it meant for him to stop being in pain.

"Dr. Trent!" Julia called.

I didn't even notice the handsome doctor until her approached us in his white coat. I smiled and gave him a nod as he gave me one back.

"I'm going to assume this man is Vaughn?" he wondered.

"Yeah. And?" he groaned.

"Don't be such a grouch," Julia hit his arm. "He's here to help."

"C'mon, let's get you back to your home."

_Home._

"Ugh," Vaughn grumbled.

"Then you can lie down in your own bed," Dr. Trent continued.

"I'm not five," Vaughn snapped.

I couldn't help but giggle from behind, when Julia gave him another beating. He just cursed at her from under his breath, soft enough for her not to hear, or even notice. We walked our way back to Mirabelle's, and walked in, to see a terrified look on her face.

"Vaugh, darling, what happened?" she exclaimed.

"Long story," he groaned. "Just get me to my room."

We walked over there and he laid down gently. Finally not moving any more, he sighed in satisfaction.

"Alright, I'm going to just feel around your lower chest if that's alright. I'm sorry that I can't take any X-Rays."

"Whatever, just fix me," Vaughn mumbled.

Dr. Trent turned to Julia and I. "I'm just asking politely, but may you two please leave?"

Julia and I both nodded as I said, "Alright."

Vaughn looked directly at Dr. Trent. "Chelsea can stay."

My heart fluttered just a tad, knowing he wanted me by his side.

"I prefer not," Dr. Trent said.

"Well I prefer-"

"Vaughn," I breathed, "I'll be back. Don't worry. I won't leave you."

_I won't leave you._

Vaughn, a smirk appearing on his face, just nodded, and let out a large breath of relief. And it killed me.

I walked outside to see Natalie and Lanna standing outside of Mirabelle's. Two girls I feel like I haven't talked to in ages. And even though its like we've been ignoring each other for the past couple of weeks, they looked at me, with heart-shattered eyes.

"Is he okay?" Natalie wondered.

I smiled lowly. "He's going to be just fine."

They both let out a sigh of relief. "That's amazing to here," Lanna smiled, "we were all so worried for him."

"Thanks so much," I said, placing my hand over my heart. "It means a lot to hear you say that."

"So what exactly _happened?_" Lanna raised a brow.

"Um…" I shrugged awkwardly, "Vaughn's first love threw a chair at him…?"

"A chair?" Lanna and Natalie exclaimed in unison.

I just nodded.

"Um, why?" Natalie asked.

"Because, well…" I sighed. "C'mon, we're going in the Diner."

I took them by their wrists, and dragged them inside the eatery.

* * *

"That's terrible," Lanna exclaimed in a whisper.

"No wonder why you were so worried," Natalie said.

I sighed, after finally telling the whole back story. I leaned heavily on my two hands and looked at my two other friends, whom I haven't spoken to in so long. I missed them. I missed their eyes staring back at mine, I miss their words talking back to mine, I miss _them._ I'm glad that the time I need them, they were always here to catch me.

"Why did we stop talking?" Lanna blurted the question that seemed to be on my mind.

I shrugged glumly and said, "I started dating Vaughn."

"Is he really the reason why things just got quiet between the four of us?" Natalie wondered.

"I think so," Lanna seemed to agree. I tried not to get a little angry inside. "I mean, once she and Vaughn became a thing, her and Julia got really to themselves. And I mean, Julia _is _Vaughn's cousin…so it only makes sense."

She had a strong point. And it did make sense.

"I'm sorry you guys," I said sadly, "I never wanted any of us to stop talking. It's just…if you haven't realized, Vaughn and I have been through _a lot_ ever since we started dating. There have been so many fights and issues that Julia was the only other person I knew I could rely on because, well, her and my boyfriend we blood. I promise I won't let something come between our friendship like that."

_Promise._

Natalie and Lanna nodded simultaneously, their eyes filling with tears. "Alright!" Lanna squealed.

I ran around the table and hugged them both tightly, missing them deeply.

Dr. Trent, then, conveniently walked in.

"Chelsea?" he called.

I looked up and released my hug. "Yes, Dr.?"

"He's perfectly fine. Just a sprained rib, not broken. He can walk whenever he's ready, but traveling is not best until at least the end of the week. You can see him if you would like."

I thanked Dr. Trent only a million times, as I said good bye to Natalie and Lanna and ran back inside Mirabelle's. My heart was racing and my blood pulsed and I could feel it pump through my head and the veins in my arms. I swerved around the back, to see him lying in his bed, his eyes barely open, but a small smirk on his face the minute I entered sight.

"Chelsea," he choked.

"Feeling better?" I wondered with a smile.

He moved a little, and let out a breath of pain. He groaned and held his side.

"Not really," he spoke through clenched teeth.

I frowned, feeling so sorry for him that I just wanted to run away now and not see him in this condition.

I kissed his forehead, and lifted my lips only centimeters away from him and whispered softly, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" he looked at me, as I pulled over a chair and sat beside him. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because." I looked into his amethyst orbs, shimmering underneath the dimmed light, my face only so close to his. "If I didn't interfere with past memories, then-"

"Look," Vaughn interrupted. But I didn't care. I was tired of talking. "You have to stop blaming things on yourself. _Nothing_ was your fault. If anything, it was Julia's."

"But Stephanie and Drew…"

"Can't stand a chance against us," he smiled.

I looked down at his bandaged side, because, up until now I realized he was shirtless. I traced lines in his chest, and he did nothing to stop me. His chest was warm and soft, and I just wanted to lie down beside him and hold him, and hopefully, that would cause him to heal.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again.

Vaughn almost sounded frustrated when he snarled in a whisper, "Stop saying sorry."I looked down into his anger filled eyes, but, within a blink, they became soft and loving. I looked back, my blue orbs nothing compared to his, but he stared into them lovingly. I stared back into his amethyst orbs as if they were the most prized possession on the planet, and they belonged to me.

"I can't," I whispered back.

He sat up, noticing the pain but he himself ignoring it. He took the back of my head and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back, but he released, lying back down immediately, sighing of absolute relief.

It was horrible.

I whimpered at the sight and took his hand and kissed it. I looked down at him and he just whispered, "I'll be okay. I promise."

_Promise._

* * *

**A/N: next chapter WILL be the last. woow, i never wouldve thought i would get this many reviews:) this means a lot to me. all of you.**

**you guys are the best readers in the world:D**

**i'll try putting up the last chapter sometime this weekend:D then it'll be Your World and the Grand Bazaar fanfic!~**

**im only calling it that because the title is subject to changee.**

**love you all, xoxo,**

**x silhouette dreams x**

**PS.**

**i just recently realized that there is also .**

**im going to take a wild guess and assume that both websites are created by the same people, yes?**

**so i have an account on there too now, in case you want to read some non-fanfictiony stuff. lol:)**

**my account name on there is x lipstick lullabies x**

**theyre all after mayday parade lyrics, be tee dubs.**

**but that is all! toodle loo:P**


	21. The Only Exception

**A/N: the final chapter! i really hope you all enjoy it, i sure enjoyed writing it:) its sadly short, but i would say powerful, wouldnt you?**

**

* * *

**

Twenty One

I watched as the sky grew darker. I crept from my bed and asked myself several times, over and over, if this was what I truly wanted. Of course it wasn't. But it was something I needed to do.

I loved Vaughn. Seeing him hurt again- because of me, nonetheless- was too much for me to handle. I made a promise to myself; if someone I loved got hurt again, I would leave the islands and start over.

So that was exactly what I was doing.

I walked slowly towards my door, my suitcase in hand. I left my door open a crack, catching one last glimpse of the tattered note I left on my bed. I turned in front of me, to notice the dark sky hover above me in the crickets shout to me.

I walked forward, trying to make the smallest noise possible. Every step I took was another tear I held back. I didn't want to leave. I made so many friends, so many connections. But it was too much drama for me to handle. And I didn't want to leave that on anyone's shoulders, especially Vaughn's.

Vaughn. From day one that boy had kept me wondering, had kept me interested. Everyone saw the exterior to his rude remarks, but I saw them as ways to get others away. I wasn't going to let him push me away like the others. I was going to break the solid somehow. At this point, I don't care if Drew got in the way. Or Stephanie had gotten there before I. All I care is that it was about us two now.

But I guess it wasn't anymore, right? I was leaving him. I was breaking his heart.

_I was breaking his heart._

I stopped in the middle of the bridge, and looked around. I saw the water flow calmly, and the rest of the island quiet. I took in a breath and whispered, "I'm being selfish."

I was being selfish. Had I not thought about Vaughn?

But no matter how much love I had for him, this was for me. This was for him too. It was to take the drama out of both of our lives. I mean, who were we kidding? Obviously Vaughn and I weren't meant to be if it were to bring this much bad luck to our worlds. Leaving Sunshine Islands is probably the best thing that has happened to anyone around here.

So I continued on.

I gripped my bag tighter and noticed a small blue butterfly flutter past my eyes. I sighed and looked at it pass, and fly higher into nowhere. How I wished I could just fly away. How I wished I would just disappear now, so I wouldn't have any chance of being seen right now.

It was almost four o'clock in the morning though. No one would find me.

I took smaller steps, watching the dock get closer and closer. In a matter of time, the boat will pull into that dock and it'll take me back into the city. Then I'll board a plane and fly across the country to some distant, tropical land where I live with a bunch of other girls to talk about the troubles of boys. Maybe I'll go back to college. And live in a sorority house. That sounds like fun.

Or maybe I'll just stay with my parents. No one would ever suspect me there, considering that my parents are some of the most annoying people on the planet, Julia would never suspect me to live with them. I've got a plan A and a plan B. Perfect.

_Not perfect. You're breaking your true love's heart. How are you going to deal with that on your plate for the rest of your life?_

_**She's not breaking his heart. For all she knows, he doesn't even love her. You can't break a heart that's not in love. Plus, she made this promise to herself. Imagine how she'd feel if she realized her life would be worse if she didn't leave?**_

_But what if being with Vaughn is the best thing that will ever happen to her? Then what?_

_**Then nothing. It's impossible. Her and Vaughn were not meant to be like this. She has to leave the islands, just like she promised.**_

_But she's breaking his heart…_

_**But he doesn't love her.**_

_Or does he?__**He doesn't, it's impossible. This is stubborn, anti-social Vaughn.**_

_The same Vaughn who happens to be her boyfriend! Don't go. Stay on the islands._

_**Leave while you have the chance!**_

I shook the voices out of my head and sighed. I couldn't take the confusion. What if Vaughn _did_ love me?

But…what if he _didn't_?

I not only couldn't take the confusion, I couldn't take the drama. My own thoughts were arguing inside of me. That obviously shows some form of psycho.

I looked behind me at Mirabelle's shop. It had a light on. At first, I ignored it. But the second time, I looked around, and it was completely dark. I stared at it. Was the light really on?

Was it?

I shook it off. I shrugged it off, and headed back towards the dock. I looked at it, a lonely spot for me to stand and wait patiently. I finally arrived to the wooden edge, and pulled my black suitcase up after me.

I lowered the handle and sat on it. And waited patiently for the ever arriving boat to take me away from this place, from this place that I had come to call home.

_From this place you had come to call home…_

I groaned and dug my face in my hands. I stared into the darkness of my palms and grumbled a few curses to myself.

"What am I doing?" I muttered.

"What _are_ you doing?"

I looked up from my hands. And my heart fell to my feet.

Vaughn.

He stood before me, all his clothes on, even though he still looked in pain. I jumped to my feet and stared at my boyfriend in his amethyst eyes. He looked at me, his eyes reading more emotions than my heart could process. It killed me inside.

"Vaughn," I whispered.

"Chelsea, what in Goddess' name are you doing?" he asked me again. "You're here on the dock…with your belongings."

I looked at the suitcase, and back up at him. There was no loophole. I plucked my lips and muttered a soft, "Yeah. I am." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Is there something I'm missing?" he wondered.

I sighed, throwing my head back. "I made myself a promise awhile back."

"How far back…?"

I looked back up at him, my eyes squinting because I didn't want to see his heart-shattered eyes. "Back to the fight between you and Drew."

He sighed. "What was your promise?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. "That…that if someone I cared about greatly got hurt again, I was going to start a new life. Away from here."

He groaned, and dug his fingers through his shiny locks, pulling his hat further down his head. "And then Stephanie threw a chair at me…"

"I'm sorry."

He looked up at me and whispered, "Chelsea?"

I looked up at him, both of us feeling awkward. "Yes?"

"Please don't leave me."I looked out into the ocean. The boat was in plain sight.

I stared back at Vaughn and pulled him into a hug. He groaned in pain. I tried to pull back, but he kept me in. I cried into his shirt, "I'm sorry."

"Just please," he whispered again, his chin over my head, "whatever you do, don't leave."

"But Vaughn…"

"Chelsea."

I looked up at him, and he stared down at me, his eyes beginning to fill up with tears.

_Vaughn's going to cry?_

"I know we've been through so much. And not all of it was for the better. But Chelsea, believe me when I say we are _good_ for each other. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else at any other moment."

I stared back out into the ocean. It was arriving closer.

Vaughn gripped my shoulders, which caused me to face him again. His eyes were now serious and heartfelt. "Every time I see you, you take my breath away. Every time I hear your voice, I never want you to stop. Every time I kiss you…" he held me closer, "I want to kiss you again."

I felt tears begin in my eyes. I held Vaughn's hands, gripping them tightly. I sighed as I whispered, "Vaughn, I…"

"I know that you made a promise," he continued, "but please, let me be the exception, let me break that promise, let me be the everything to keep you here, with me."

My heart leapt out of my chest when I heard the next three words he recited to me.

"I love you."

I smiled up at him, tears now flowing down my eyes, staining my cheeks. I let out a large sigh. I bit my lip up at him and smiled.

I started, "You be my exception, if I'm your exception."

"What do you mean?"

"You…won't leave me?"

He smirked, and pulled me into a hug. "I'm not afraid this time. You _are_ my exception, Chelsea."

I looked up at him from his shirt. I smiled even wider and whispered, "Guess what cowboy?"

He smirked back at me again and whispered, "What?"

I whispered even softer, "I love you, too."

He smiled fully. A large smile. The largest I've ever seen. He pulled me into a tighter hug, sighing of complete and utter relief.

I heard a large horn.

I looked to my left to see the boat sitting beside the dock. A man came off the side and stared at me. He gave me a look wondering if I was coming.

I stared back up at Vaughn. My boyfriend. My love. My everything. I kissed his lips passionately, not letting go.

He pulled me into him, and slipped his tongue into my mouth with no fear. I let him in openly. I took his embrace, and slowly retreated his lips. I stared up at Vaughn's beautiful amethyst orbs and whispered, "I'll never leave you again."

He pulled me into a hug, holding me close, running his fingers through my hair. He whispered into my ear with a small chuckle, "Good."

* * *

**A/N: thank you to everyone who read this! review like crazy, tell me what you loved!**

**all i can say is "AWW!" they both said iloveyou.**

**i understand vaughn is sorta OOC, but, i thought he needed to be for Chelsea :3**

**thank you all for reading! you guys are the best in the world!**


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: i thought you guys deserved this:3**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

"You don't want to see it," I pulled him away from my door. "Please."

"How bad can it be?" he smirked down at me.

He walked through my bedroom door and looked at the crumpled up piece of paper on my bed. He picked it up and unfolded it slightly. I peeked over his shoulder to read my messy writing.

_Vaughn._

__

I'm sorry. I never wanted to do this. But I think it might be better for us. Think about it; were we really meant to be? Have you seen everything that has happened to us?  
You have a sprained rib. All because of me. I made myself a promise that if someone got hurt again then I'd leave the islands and start over.  
So that is what I've done.

Don't come looking for me, because you'll surely never find me. I told no one of my departure, so do whatever you can to move on. I'm so sorry. I'm even more sorry that you have to find this out like this.

But I love you.

-Chelsea

He looked over at me and almost burst into some strange laughter. I covered my face in my hands and muffled from my palms, "Y'know, if you didn't come after me at the dock and found this now, you'd be crying, not laughing."

"I know," he shrugged. He dropped the note and pulled me into a hug. "But it's just so cute."

I stared up at him and smiled. "Like you."

"Like you," he whispered. He kissed me quickly, pulling away to quickly mumble "I love you" in my ear.

He went to kiss me again, but I quickly whispered back to him, "I love you, too."

* * *

The two of us were good after that. We had no more secrets, no more secret loves, and even better, no more drama. Vaughn had permanently come to the islands just to be with me. I not only found it to be the cutest thing he's ever done, but it only made me fall in love with him more because he cared for me so much.

He would spend the mornings helping me on the farm, spend the midday helping him in the shop, and spend the nights together on the beach or in the meadow, just talking, listening to each other's heartbeats, kissing.

A few weeks passed after the incident of my almost-disappearance and everyone seemed okay. Julia and Elliot got into a completely serious relationship that Julia would come up and talk to me about marriage every now and then.

Denny and Lanna were dating. They were on and off, considering they were two completely different people. In the end, I found them right for each other.  
Natalie and Mark are now engaged.

Will and Lily had gotten married two weeks prior, and were living happily.  
Taro was still predicting the weather pinpoint as always.

Mirabelle and Julia have only been so much closer than they should be.  
Felicia is always open arms.

Chen and Charlie are always elated to see me.

Gannon and Eliza always throw in a few smiles.

Sabrina always waves to me.

And I probably had the best life in the world, because I was surrounded by ones that I loved, and loved me back.

I was sure of it.

* * *

"Sleepover!" Julia squealed over the phone.

"Why do you want me to sleep over so badly?" I smiled.

"Because." She pouted. "The last one we had was a _really_ long time ago."

I sighed. "I remember the night perfectly, I know, I know."

"Get your butt over here faster, now will you?"

I chuckled and said, "I'm on it, Jules."

She let out an airy giggle and hung up the phone immediatley. I quickly changed into flannel pants and a solid black tank, and packed tomorrow's working clothes. With that, I left my house, on my way to Julia's.

When I walked in through the door, Julia smiled, and as usual, Lanna and Natalie were already there before me. I smiled and laid down my sleeping bag in the same spot it was last time.

"Since our last sleepover, our lives have surely changed," Natalie announced.

We all easily nodded in agreement.

"Lets see," I tapped my chin, looking throughout the circle. I started with Lanna.

"Lanna, you know seem to have a boyfriend, who I recall at the last sleepover you claimed you liked no one."  
She just shrugged and giggled that adorable school girl giggle she made her own.

"Julia, you were talking about how you liked Elliot, and now you're talking about marriage with him."  
She shrugged with a smirk.

"And Natalie," I raised my eyebrows at the strawberry headed beauty, "is engaged to Mark!"

"Aw," Julia and Lanna cooed in harmony.

"Oh grow up," Natalie rolled her eyes, but we all saw her cheeks glint with red color.

"What about _you_ missy!" Julia laughed. "You're dating my cousin!"

"Hey, guess what I realized!" Natalie screamed. "If Julia marries my brother, and you marry her cousin, we'll all be _related!_"

"Eek!" Julia squealed.

I looked at Lanna, who hung her head and whispered, "Poo."

I quickly pulled her into a hug and said, "You're my sister. So it's okay."  
She immediatley, after hearing that, hugged me back, feeling warm tears melt into my shirt.

Natalie then took the turn to hug her.

"I'm still in shock," Julia smiled, "you in love with Vaughn? It's almost a relief."

I raised my eyebrows and said, "And how is that?"

She looked liked she wanted to suck the words right back into her mouth. "Um…well…"

"It's fine," I laughed, and she let out a smile as well.

"Is it awkward for you?" Lanna blurted, as her hug from Natalie was seperated.

I cocked my head at her. "Is what awkward?"

"Well," Lanna extended the word, "I'm with Denny, and Julia's with Elliot. Does that…bug you? Even a lil' bit?"

I shook my head with a smile. "Not at all. Be happy with him, you two are great together. Believe me."

I just smiled, and enjoyed the rest of the night.

* * *

I woke up, feeling déjà vu. It was about one in the morning, and my heart fluttered just a tad. I got up from my sleeping spot, seeing my dear friends sleeping messingly.

I tiptoed to the kitchen, and sat on the kitchen counter, grabbing a cup from the cupboard and pouring some water from the sink. It was at that moment I saw a brush of light come from the hallway.

"Hm, who may that be?" I wondered. "Mirabelle, maybe?"

"No," his voice rung, his silhouette appearing before me.

"Maybe Julia?"

He appeared closer now, the bright rays of the moon reflecting off his perfectly shaped purple orbs. He brushed my brown locks off of my shoulder and lightly kissed my neck. "Guess again."

"Vaughn?"

He kissed up my jawbone until he finally pecked my lips.

"Is that a yes?" I giggled in a hush.

He kissed me again.

"You're not answering me."  
"You're not kissing me."

I couldn't' take it. He was too cute. I kissed him back.

"Better," he complimented.

"Oh shut up you," I grumbled at him, twining his fingers in my hair.

"Haven't we made this encounter once before?" he looked at me.

"I think so," I bit my lip, "it was something like this. Except we weren't friends. And you were leaving to the city."

"And now we're at this."

I looked down at him, and kissed his nose and whispered, "I love you."

He whispered back, "I love you too."

But he reached behind him, which caused me kissing him to be put on hold. I kissed his cheek instead, kissing his jawbone, and finally his lips.

He pushed me back just a slight bit, so he could show me what was in his arms.

A blue feather.

I stared at it, then stared up at his shaking purple eyes. They glinted against the moon as he whispered softly, "Marry me."

I didn't know what to say. I stared between the sparkling blue feather, and his sparkling purple eyes that stared lovingly into mine. I looked down at my hand, and then back at the blue feather.

I felt my fingertips touch the soft feather, and I placed it in my own hands.

I looked up at Vaughn. My love. My true love.

I kissed him lightly, my forehead pressed to his. I retreated the kiss, but my nose touched his. We looked at each other through only the centimeter of distance that was between us.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: you guys are the best ever. so, i thought it wouldve been great to give you guys an epilogue for some closure:)**

**my apologies though, there will be NO sequel:(**

**and sorry it took so long to write this..and that its majorly short..**

**but i love you ALL. you guys are the best readers/reviewers in the world and im so happy you read this:) you help me believe that one day i will become an author:D**

**dont be afraid to PM me, im always looking for a fabulous conversationn!:D**

**i love you all so much,**

**x silhouette dreams x**


End file.
